A New Life
by EgyptGoddess
Summary: [COMPLETE!] It's the year 2005 and when a young American stumbles into the bowels of the Opera Garnier could Erik have a chance at a New Life? EOW. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I'm back, this is my second fanfic here. This is a modern story with a new character, an American. Erik and his backround is based mostly from Susan Kay's novel, but I'm also taking bits and pieces from Leroux and ALW. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! **

**  
Disclaimer:I don't own the Phantom of the Opera. **

Jenna Marcus looked over the stage of the Opera Garnier in awe. She had never seen an auditorium so grand before. 'I wonder what it's like to perform on this stage when the house is packed' she thought to herself. Her attention was brought back to the tour guide. She sighed as the tour group moved off the stage. She glanced back once more and did a double take. She swore she saw a flash of white up in box 5. She chided herself and laughed softly at her silliness. She followed the group down the cramped, narrow passageways. She kept glancing over her shoulder, unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

As they descended lower into the cellars of the opera house Jenna pulled her sweater closer to her, trying to trap in body heat. When they arrived in the dark and damp 5th cellar she felt a chill run through her that seeped into every pore of her body. She looked over the cavernous underground lake, thinking how creepy it was. She was thankful when the tour guide announced that they were returning to the upper levels of the opera. She lingered by the shore of the lake for a moment longer.

She thought she had heard someone, a man singing. As she turned to look once more she saw a flash of white on the other bank of the lake. She gasped, turned back to return to the water's edge for a closer look, however she didn't watch where she was going and her foot slipped on the damp stones that made up the narrow walk way. She twisted and fell, she hit the ground hard. She was aware of her body throbbing all over. She looked down and saw her bloodied and scraped up palms. She paled when she looked down and saw the un-natural angle her ankle was in. She cried out in pain, though no one was around to hear her cries. Panic began to rise in her chest as she considered her options. No one would notice she was missing for at least a week or so. She was on a personal vacation….a graduation gift from her parents. She had some friends she had met up with in London, but no one came to Paris with her. She only called her parents once a week, and she called them yesterday and the day after tomorrow she was to leave for Rome.

She thought of something however as she sat there shivering. She picked up her purse from where it had fallen next to her, the contents spilling out on the muddy ground. She fished out her cell-phone from the mess and flipped it open, and felt her heart plummet to her feet. No signal 'Of course there wouldn't be a signal down here in the dungeon, you dummy' she thought angrily. She tried to remain calm, the next group would be coming shortly right? Nope, hers was the last group to tour the Opera house today. She felt the tears building up. She had to keep calm, if she freaked out she wasn't going to be able o get herself out of this mess.

The cold was seeping into her thin frame she was shivering, her teeth chattering loudly in the underground caverns that surrounded her. She tried standing only to crumble to her knees painfully once again. She flopped onto her back and began to cry. She didn't know how long she sat there crying, before she pulled herself up and dusted her hands off and looked around. She didn't notice the dark form emerge from the shadows until it was standing in front of her, golden eyes glaring at her from under a fedora that was pulled down low. She screamed a blood curteling scream, but it didn't take long for the figure to move behind he and bring a leather clad hand up to cover her mouth, silencing her scream.

"If you do not stop screaming I will be forced to gag you Mademoiselle" A voice of silk hissed in her ear.

Jenna's frame stiffened as she felt leather over her mouth and an arm around her stomach and a hard lean body behind her. She nodded in acknowledgement. The hand over her mouth moved away slowly, as if he was waiting for her to start screaming again. She was breathing raggedly, and shivering with tears streaming down her cheeks, her mascara running. She looked like quite a mess.

"I mean you no harm, I would have killed you already if I had wanted to" the voice whispered hollowly in her ear.

She nodded again, the thought of a murder lurking around here didn't calm her down. She took a few deep breaths she was calm enough to turn around and see who had come to help her. Her eyes widened when she saw the form stand once more, moving closer to the shadows. Even with the poor light she could see the old fashioned clothes he wore, tailored black pants, a crimson brocade waistcoat, and a black cravat. His long cloak hung on his majestically, with the glint of a white mask on the right side of his face.

She felt all the blood drain from her face "The Phantom of the Opera" she whispered.

"The Phantom has been dead for nearly a century, only Erik remains" he said icily.

Jenna was surprised by the iciness and anger that laced his legendary voice. "I didn't mean to offend you" she said finally.

She felt his gaze on her, and she couldn't suppress the shiver that racked her body be it from the cold or intimidation she didn't know. She pulled her thin sweater closer to her, but that didn't seem to help. She felt her cheeks burn by his piercing gaze, her mind was reeling. 'Is it really him? How can he still be alive? Is he going to help me or leave me here to die?' she thought to herself as he continued to watch her.

Erik watched as Jenna pulled her sweater closer to her, he could see her body shaking in the damp cold cellars. He thought about his options. He certainly couldn't leave her there to die. He had been called a monster, murderer, thief and many more horrible things. He was many of those things, but he couldn't leave an innocent young woman to die.

He blamed Marie Perrault for his weakness for the opposite sex, if it wasn't for the one drop of good she had instilled in him he would have never emerged from his home when he heard her cries. He knew he couldn't risk taking her up to the surface, with her ankle hurt he would have to carry her and the chances of him being caught were high. No, he couldn't risk it. But was he brave enough to allow her to return to his sanctuary? A place where no other person had been in early 100 years?

However if she didn't receive medical attention soon her condition could become very serious. He sighed, he had no other choice but to take her back to his home until he could get her to a doctor. He would have to enlist Bernard's help in that. No matter, the most important thing was to get her out of the cold before she got sick. She was shivering more now, he had to get her home quickly. He took off his cloak and draped it across her shoulders.

Jenna felt the heavy velvet folds lay on her shoulders. She looked up at him, and pulled the cloak close to her body, thankful for the warmth it provided. She had watched him as he seemingly struggled with himself. Presumably about what to do with her. He bent down and scooped her up into his arms. She was surprised, for someone who was nearly 170 years old he was strong. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself settle against him as he walked.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenna settled against her mysterious savior, and willed herself to relax. '_Why should I? I'm under the Paris Opera House, with a person who by all rights should have died a long time ago. Someone who, if the stories were true had a volatile temper and the ability to kill someone with the mere flick of a wrist_.' She thought to herself dejectedly.

'_But he never hurt a woman…but who knows how accurate those accounts are? Guess I'll find out_'

She hardly felt the jarring steps as Erik carried her to the edge of the lake and set her carefully into a gondola. She wondered how she could have missed it before. She frowned as she racked her brain trying to think if she could have possibly seen the boat before.

Erik saw her face fall, as she saw the gondola then the frown. He chuckled, a bit darkly but a chuckle nonetheless. She looked up at him, embarrassed that he was laughing at her.

"I hide my secrets well Mademoiselle"

She swallowed, nodded and looked out at the murky black water. He poled them across the lake quickly, leaping out gracefully before turning and picking her up out of the boat. They approached a stone wall; she wondered where they were going. He paused and pressed a spot along the seemingly regular stone wall.

A stone slab swung out revealing an ordinary looking oak door. She made a sound of surprise, but quickly closed her mouth and blushed. He carried her into his house; they stood in the small foyer for a moment before he started down a hallway before ducking into a door.

Inside the room, which appeared to be a library was plush and inviting looking. A huge marble and mahogany fireplace stood in the front of the room with a blazing fire lit in it. Along the walls to the sides of the fireplace were bookshelves full of books on every subject it seemed. A large leather sofa sat before the fireplace with a mahogany end stand with a snifter of brandy and an open book. Apparently he had been reading when he heard her cries.

She looked around the room in awe, how could someone keep all this in the cellars of the Opera? How was he not discovered? A thick Persian rug with yellows and greens and blues lay on the polished wood floor. It looked like a room that she would lose herself in with so many books. She looked at the bookshelves trying to read some of the titles, although she wasn't close enough to see their titles from Erik's arms.

He sat her on the sofa carefully, so he didn't jar her ankle. She continued to look around the room, after he had set her down. He disappeared from the room, though she hardly noticed. She was taking in every detail of the library, looking at the books and delighting at the selection he had. There wasn't a subject that wasn't covered in his collection. She stretched herself over the arm of the sofa and pulled a book off the shelf and began to read it.

She heard a rich chuckle come from the doorway, she looked up and smiled embarrassed. "I'm sorry, you have such a great collection here I couldn't help myself."

He set down a cup of tea on the end table "It is perfectly alright Mademoiselle, please enjoy them" he said motioning to the bookcases.

She put the book down and moved over to pick up the tea; she sipped it closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of the liquid spread through her.

"Mmm, thanks" she said after a few more sips. She looked at him for a moment then realized he had been speaking English, not French.

"How did you know I wasn't French?"

"I know all that goes on in this Opera House Mademoiselle"

She took another sip, glancing around again nervously. Erik watched her as she studied his books, and then began looking around aimlessly.

"I will arrange for you to get to a doctor first thing in the morning"

She nodded "Alright, thank you for helping me"

He made a gesture with his hands but remained silent. He studied her, and then saw her scraped hands. He rose and disappeared again, but returned after a few moments with a basket.

"Let me see your hands"

She set her cup down and held out her hands as she was told. He took them in his, though he was still wearing his gloves Jenna noticed. He looked over them before taking out a bottle and took the cork out. He took a rag and wet it, and began to clean her scrapes. Whatever he was using stung, soon Jenna's eyes were filled with tears. She refused to allow herself to cry though. He wrapped her hands with a bandages, she noticed how gentle he was while he was cleaning her cuts.

She doesn't know when he had begun to hum, but she soon found herself getting sleepy. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but sleep soon overtook her.

Erik watched her sleep, she was beautiful. He had noticed her the moment she had walked into the opera house. He had been prowling, as he often did when he was bored. He stopped when he saw her, he followed her all through the opera house, but once they descended to the lower levels he went home. Knowing that all he was doing was torturing himself. He sat down to a novel and brandy when he heard her cried echoing across the lake. He at first had been determined to intimidate her and be indifferent. But the moment she looked at him with her bright tear-filled sapphire orbs.

She looked so helpless and beautifully mussed from her fall. He couldn't remain cold and indifferent, not matter how much easier it made things for him. He had gone that long without human contact, so why should he set himself up for rejection now?

She was so like his Christine; he shut his eyes at the pain of the memory the thought of her name brought him. After 120 years he still couldn't steel himself from the pain her name and memory caused him.

Her light brown hair fell across the pillow in waves, ending in perfect curls that he longed to run his fingers through. Her petite frame led him to believe she had been a dancer at some point. She moved with the inherent grace that most dancers seemed to posses.

He forced himself to leave the room, he slunk off to his study and flung himself into a high-backed armchair and stared into the fire, brooding. He fought with himself to not think of Christine, all it did was hurt. He shut his eyes as the memories came, uninvited.

_**Pitiful creature of darkness…. what kind of life have you known?**_

He clenched his fists and hunched over, her cruel words from that night still rang in his head like a bell. He rose to his feet and ran his hands through his hair, in frustration. He wanted to forget that nightmarish night from so long ago. But even in death she still drove him to madness. He picked up an ink well from the desk and hurled it to the opposite wall, staring at the spatters of ink for a moment. He grasped the desk and began to breath heavily, raggedly. He shut his eyes and forced the memory out. He stalked out of the study into the adjoing room and flung himself onto the bench at the organ and lost himself in his cursed music.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews I've recieved so far. Keep them coming! I had a question about Erik's appearance. Think of Gerard Butler from the Movie, but I'm going to incorporate alot of his childhood and early adulthood from Suan Kay. Enjoy this next chappie!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Phantom of the Opera **

Jenna awoke sometime later, though she didn't know how long she had been asleep. She heard Erik playing the organ, the music he was playing was dark, angry and dangerous. She felt a shiver work it's way up her spine as she continued to listen. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. The fire still blazing in the fireplace, she smiled as she felt the heat it was emanating.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to do next. She lay back down and began to play with the edge of his cloak, that she had remained wrapped up in while she slept. From the sounds coming from the music room Erik wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She sighed as she closed her eyes and began to sing. Just a little folk ditty she had learned in high school, but something to occupy her mind.

Erik ceased playing, and sat there with his hands still poised over the keys. His sensitive hearing heard Jenna's singing, she had a beautiful voice. Certainly nothing like Christine's had been, but pleasant to listen to. Good pitch, and clarity and a fairly good range too. He closed his eyes, and hunched over as Christine's voice rang through his head. He shook his head angrily _enough! She has been dead for a long time now. Stop tormenting yourself old man! _He thought angrily.

He rose from the organ bench and went back into the study. He glanced over at the desk and saw the scattered blueprints and drawings he had left there. _I must get those blueprints to Bernard today_ he reminded himself. He sighed as he exited the study and walked down the hallway to the library. Jenna was still singing, staring into the fire. He cleared his throat, and bit back a smile when she jumped at his unexpected presence.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to startle you"

She blushed and smiled "It's alright, I wasn't really paying attention to anything really" she continued to play with his cloak, now out of nervousness instead of boredom.

"If you don't mind my asking, what time is it?" she asked timidly, as though he would attack her for the slightest question. _You ninny, he's not going to hurt you. Why are you so afraid of him?_ She berated herself mentally.

"It is 7:30am"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, she didn't think she had slept that long. She shifted herself on the sofa slightly and felt her muscles screaming in protest. She winced as pain lanced through her ankle.

Erik was at her side in an instant, kneeling beside the sofa pushing her back down onto the cushions. "You must remain still" he said after a moment.

Jenna felt her heart begin to beat faster; he was mere inches from her, with his hands on her shoulders. His golden eyes looking at her in concern, she could smell his unique cologne and it made her head spin. The Phantom of the Opera was holding her down on his sofa, telling her to stay put. She didn't break eye contact with him, merely nodding unsure of her voice at that point. His thumb grazed the skin of her neck, she felt her skin tingle all over from that one slight touch.

He yanked his hand back as though she had burned him, and she realized he was not wearing his gloves. _He must have taken them off to play_. He looked down at her for a second more, and she swore she saw a flash of desire play in his eyes before he turned and stalked over to the mantle and braced his hands on it.

His frame stiff and unmoving, she wondered if it was something she did. _That's probably the first human contact he's had since Christine left him, and he probably thinks that I find his touch unpleasant…what did those people do to him?_ She wanted to reassure him that he had not offended her, or made her uncomfortable but she couldn't find the right way to say it. She was still somewhat intimidated by the entire situation.

"I will arrange for you to be taken to the hospital, this morning." He said shortly.

She nodded, and then realized he couldn't see it, "Thank you," she said softly. "I appreciate everything you've done. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come along"

He made a dismissive gesture with his hand "I couldn't very well let anyone die in my cellars now could I?"

"I suppose not" she looked down at her lap, unsure of what to do at that point. "Will I ever see you again?"

"No, you will never see Erik again" he replied coldly.

"Oh" she replied very softly, she didn't think he would hear it.

He turned around and saw the disappointment on her face, he was confused by this. "You are unhappy with that answer?"

"Well…I mean…I haven't…we haven't really…oh hell" she muttered.

Amusement danced in his eyes as he heard her swear, "Tsk Tsk, a lady shouldn't use such vulgar language"

She smiled, rising to the bait "And who said I was a lady?"

Erik smirked, this girl had fire in her eyes and soul…she wasn't some simpering, helpless girl. She had spirit. "Touché Mademoiselle"

"Call me Jenna…Mademoiselle seems so…formal."

He nodded "Very Well, Jenna"

The sound of her name from his lips sent a shiver through her, she smiled at him. "If you wish to see me again, I suppose I will be able to find some way to accommodate you" he said finally.

She grinned widely "Thank You, that would mean a lot to me"

"I must leave you for a bit, but I will return shortly. Is there anything that you need?"

She shook her head as she picked up the novel she had been reading the night before "No, I have everything I need here"

He smiled, though it was so quick Jenna thought she might have imagine it. And then he was gone. Jenna sighed as she laid her head back _I think I might be dreaming all this. I can't believe I've met Erik, the Phantom of the Opera and I'm lying in his library! This is so cool!_ She giggled before opening her novel and getting lost in the stories of Sherlock Holmes.

Erik made his way through the alleys of Paris, avoiding anyone who could be out at this hour of the morning. He arrived at a small townhouse and knocked on the door. A round, nervous looking man answered the door.

"Monsieur Deveraux, what can I do for you this morning?" he asked nervously looking over his shoulder.

"I need you to assist a young lady to the hospital." He handed him a wad of Euros "Take care of her Bernard. I will meet you at our normal rendezvous point in 2 hours"

The man nodded "Of course Monsieur"

Erik turned and began to walk away before turning and pulling something out of his cloak and handing it to Bernard "The blueprints for the Lenoir's" Bernard took the blueprints with shaking hands and disappeared back into his home.

Erik began his trek home once more, relaxing once he was tucked away in the caverns around his home. He entered his house and hung up his cloak, and made his way to the library. Jenna was engrossed in her book and didn't even notice him until he had sat down and said her name.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in"

"So I gathered. I have arranged for someone to take you to the hospital. We will be meeting him in an Hour and a Half."

"Thank you, for your hospitality. I know I've intruded on your privacy while I've been here"

"It's nothing, it gets…lonely here at times"

She had a million other things she wanted to say, but at that moment she couldn't think of a single one. All she could think of was Erik here underground with no one to talk to. She wouldn't have been able to survive. She relied on her friends and family far too much.

An Hour later Erik helped her stand up before picking her up and carrying her to meet Bernard, who had the good sense to have a taxi waiting to take her to the hospital.

Before Erik set her down so she could duck into the taxi she looked up at him and smiled "Thank You Erik, I won't forget this. And I meant what I said about wanting to see you again."

Erik could only nod, a lump had grown in his throat and he was afraid to try to speak. She squeezed his hand before getting into the taxi; she looked out the back window and nearly cried when she saw the crushed look in his eyes as they drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

Jenna hobbled back to her hotel room hours later, a boot on her left ankle, pain medications in her purse and a list of instructions of how to care for her fractured ankle. She sighed as she collapsed onto her sofa, looking over at Bernard who hadn't left her side since he had picked her up.

"Thank you monsieur, I appreciate your assistance today"

He bowed "It was my pleasure Jenna" he smiled at her kindly. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. I think I'm just going to order some room service and spend a quite evening watching TV"

"Very good, good luck to you Jenna."

"Thank you, and to you as well"

He bowed once more and departed the room. He paused outside the room and smiled _a remarkable young woman_ he thought idly before entering the elevator and leaving the hotel.

Jenna laid her head back and sighed, closing her eyes. She had refused pain medication because she didn't want to be woozy and not be able to make her way home. She was finally able to stop acting as though all was well. Her ankle hurt, they had prodded and adjusted her ankle unrelentingly. Her knees were badly bruised and ached. She dug in her purse and retrieved the pain medication they gave her. She popped two in and swallowed them down. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, she hastily wiped it away.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, what she really wanted was a bath. She was dirty and sore, but she couldn't get her ankle wet. She heaved herself up off the couch and hobbled into the bathroom and began running the water into the large marble bathtub. She stripped off her ruined clothes and carefully sunk down into the tub, draping her broken ankle over the side of the tub.

She sighed in contentment as she felt the water wash away the dirt from her adventure down under the Opera House. She lay there for a moment before dunking her head under the water and washing the grime from her hair.

An hour later she emerged from her room, dressed in comfy yoga pants and a Penn State T-Shirt. She ordered room service and sank onto her couch and waited. Passing the time by channel surfing. She hopped up when there was a knock on the door, she hurried as fast as she could, with crutches and opened the door.

She got her plate situated and sat down once more and resumed her channel surfing. She finished her dinner, and finally found a channel she could watch. Jenna however wasn't able to content herself in front of the TV, she got up and went to her balcony and looked over the city, which looked beautiful. The sun had just set and lights were twinkling all over the city. She leaned against the railing, feeling the cool summer breeze whip her hair around.

Her thoughts kept returning to the lonely man under the Opera House, she would have gone insane in that forced solitude. _How can one person endure so many hardships and cruelties but still remain chivalrous and a gentleman? _She shook her head, her heart ached for him, and for all the pain he suffered at the hands of his fellow man. After a century in solitude he still could care for another human being, amazing.

She hoped she would indeed see him again; she wanted him to see that not all people were so small-minded. She pushed herself away from the balcony and returned to the living room. She left the door open, hoping the breeze would cool the room off.

She sat down at the table and pulled some notebook paper out of her shoulder bag and began a letter to her sister Paige. She straightened her left leg out, hoping to ease the throbbing in it. She soon felt her eyelids drooping, and figures she should head to bed. She stood up and arranged her crutches and turned to limp into her bedroom.

She stopped short when she saw the dark figure emerge from the balcony. _Erik_. She took a breath "Erik, I wasn't sure if I really was going to see you again."

He remained silent, golden eyes fixed on her ankle. "Your injury, is it bad?"

She shook her head "Not really, it was fractured. They put this boot on me and told me to take it easy. They also gave me some medicine for the pain"

He nodded "You were going to bed?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, but I can stay awake longer. You're here"

"There's no need Jenna. You've had a long two days, go to sleep. I will return tomorrow night"

"You promise?"

"Of course" the surprise in his voice was noticeable.

She smiled at him "Until tomorrow night then. Goodnight Erik."

"Good Night Jenna"

And just like that he was gone. _How does he do that?_ Her heart finally slowed down to it's normal pace, as did her breathing. She continued on her way to bed and fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning she woke up, excitement coursing through her. She was going to see Erik tonight,_ Good lord; I'm as bad as a teenager with a crush_. She got out of bed and ordered a small breakfast. She was supposed to be leaving for Rome tomorrow but decided to extend her stay a little longer…she tried to convince herself that a certain masked gentleman had nothing to do with it, that she merely didn't want to stress herself out with her injury and all. _Who are you fooling sister? _She grinned stupidly as she drank her morning coffee.

The first task of the day was to call her parents and assure them that all was well, but inform them that she was staying in Paris a few days longer. Her father nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard she had hurt herself and almost insisted that she return home immediately. But after a few moments Jenna convinced her parents that she was fine and wanted to stay and had no intentions of returning home early. Before she hung up with her parents she asked her mother if she could talk to her dad privately.

"Dad, do you remember how you taught me that one good turn deserves another and that those who are privileged are responsible for helping those who aren't?"

"Yes" her father replied hesitantly.

"Well, the person who helped me needs my help. I don't know how long it could take" she but her lip as she was met with silence.

"Okay honey, but just be careful" he said finally.

"Thank You, I will Daddy"

"That's my girl. If you need anything. More money, anything you call you hear?"

"Yes Daddy"

"Okay, love you baby. Stay safe and keep in touch"

"I will, love you too Dad. Bye"

She hung up the receiver and sat back. _Whew, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be._ She wasn't sure if she would be able to help Erik, but she was willing to try. She had been churning an idea over in her mind since the previous morning. But she dared not mention it until she got a better idea of Erik's temperment and state of mind.

She looked over at the clock, she still had plenty of time before night would fall, and she had wanted to do more shopping. She hauled herself out of her chair and went and got dressed before grabbing her purse and leaving the hotel.

She returned hours later, the bellboy laden with bags and boxes from her shopping excursion. She instructed him to leave them in the unused bedroom, where she had been storing her things during her stay.

She smiled as she thought of her purchases, one stood out in her mind. She didn't know what possessed her to buy the men's trousers, dress shirt and shoes. She was going crazy she knew, but she couldn't stop herself. She saw that it was past dinnertime.

She had stopped at a small café and had dinner. She wasn't sure when Erik would appear but she didn't want him to see her in her shopping clothes. She hurried into the bedroom and changed into jeans and a tasteful button up shirt. She brushed out her hair and touched up her mascara and lip-gloss before returning to the living room.

She turned on the TV and once again began to channel surf before giving up and picking up a book. She didn't hear the balcony doors open, or the nearly silent footsteps as Erik crossed from the door to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Always with her nose in a book" a voice breathed into her ear.

She jumped and dropped her book, looking up to see Erik smiling. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that"

"Forgive me, it's an old and bad habit that I must learn to break. It's hard to cease being a ghost when you've done it for so long"

She felt a pang of pain shoot through her heart for him. "You're not a ghost to me…"

He cleared his throat, nervously. She fixed her book, which had landed splayed on the floor. She was nervous with him so close. She looked over at him, smiling as he gazed around the room. He finally turned his attention back to her. "Have you ever seen Paris from the roof of the Opera house?"

She shook her head "No, but it sounds magnificent."

"Come then, I will take you"

She smiled "It sounds lovely" he held out his hand to help her stand. He waited patiently as she gathered her purse and sweater before showing her out of the room.

_Is this a date? Am I going on a date with the Phan-Erik? This is kinda cool_ she thought as they walked out of her room and onto the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chappie for ya! Thank you for the reviews I've been getting. Your support makes it easier for me to write. In this chapter we see Erik a little angry. I hope I didn't overdo it, and kept him in character. Enjoy :)**

Jenna followed him up the narrow winding staircases that led to the roof. If she had to find her way back to this spot she wouldn't have been able to. Erik had taken her through back alleys and dark corridors before they reached the staircase. It was tedious going up all those stairs with her crutches in the way. They finally made it to the top, after what seemed like an eternity. Erik opened the door; Jenna stepped out into the night and felt her breath catch in her throat. She could see everything from where she stood.

"Wow" she breathed as she hobbled closer to the edge "I don't think I've ever seen anything so picturesque before"

"This is one of my favorite places to come, when my home starts becoming unbearable I often come here"

She looked back at him and smiled before looking back over the city. She wished she had her sketchpad with her, so she could capture this moment forever. She took a moment to look around the rooftop, glancing at the statues. Her eyes finding one in particular…Apollo's Lyre. _That's where Christine betrayed him_, she looked over at him and his eyes had followed hers. The sadness that filled their unique golden depths made her heart break. _How can anyone live with this much pain, so many reminders of his past…staying here can't be healthy? He can't move on, every memory here haunting him._

He was unaware of her gaze, which hadn't left him. He stared at the statue of Apollo, Christine's deceitful words still ringing in his mind, taunting him.

_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…anywhere you go let me go too**_

Erik closed his eyes, forcing the memory out of his mind. Jenna watched as he fought with the demons of his past. She wished there was something she could do, she went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Erik? Can we go? I'm getting cold"

His eyes shot open when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Of course" he replied shortly. He knew she wasn't cold, and he appreciated her giving him space, and not forcing him to talk about things he wasn't ready to face just yet. _Well when are you going to be ready to face them old man? It's been too long._

Their journey from the opera house was in silence, an awkward silence. When they reached her hotel room she hung up her sweater and purse before sitting down on the couch and propping her throbbing foot up. As beautiful as the view had been, doing all that walking was not the best idea in the world.

They sat there, the silence soon becoming unbearable. She finally broke it. "Thank you for taking me. The view was magnificent"

"You are welcome my dear" he responded distantly.

She decided to take a stab into the dark and see if he would open up even a little bit to her.

"Are you alright? You have been really quiet since the roof of the opera"

He looked at her, unsure if he should trust her. _What's she getting at? What does it matter anyway?_ He remained silent, instead of stopping she continued.

"It must be hard to be surrounded by so many bad memories of Christine all the time"

His gaze turned icy "You will not speak her name" he hissed.

She paled slightly but wasn't prepared to stop just yet. "Why not? It's just a name. She's been dead for a long time now, wouldn't it be easier to move on? It's been nearly 124 years"

He shot up from the chair he was sitting in "You have no idea what you are talking about. You are a naive little girl with no comprehension of what I have gone through!" he seethed.

She wasn't going to back down, though she questioned her sanity at this point. "I may not have experienced the cruelty that you have, and I know that I'm young but don't for one second think I don't know about pain or loss! You are not the first person to lose someone that they loved! Don't be so arrogant!" _Why am I saying this? Why am I telling him any of this?_

"Arrogant! Tell me, have you ever loved someone so much that it consumed you from the inside out. That you would destroy the world and the heavens for them just to hear them say 'I love you' and you would do anything in your power to make sure they never hurt, never experienced pain? Have you ever sacrificed everything you had for one person only to have them hate you, and abandon you. The only gift they leave you is one kiss, the only kiss you ever experience!" he roared at her.

Tears were building up in his eyes and Jenna felt the familiar tingle of tears behind her own eyes. She would not let him see her cry, let him see weakness. His fists were clenched and his face was filled with fury. She wanted to make his pain go away, but she knew that it was too deeply imbedded in his soul to ever be completely rid of it.

"Erik…" but that was as far as she got. He had picked up the first thing his hands laid on, which was the remote control and hurled it across the room. It shattered as it hit the wall on the far side of the room. And for the first time she felt true fear.

Erik watched as the compassion in her blue eyes was replaced with fear. He turned away, his breathing heavy and ragged. "I was a fool for trying to be a human being"

Jenna felt the tears she had held at bay for so long begin to leak out. "Erik, please"

He turned his head to look over his shoulder, took one last look at her and left. He ignored her nearly silent cries and the hurt in her eyes as he left. She had stood up to him, he had raged at her and she didn't back down and become a simpering mess of tears. She wasn't afraid of him that was until his temper got the best of him. He didn't know when he arrived home, or how. All he could see was the despair and hurt in Jenna's eyes as he left.

Jenna watched as he walked away, defeated and broken. She wiped her tears away angrily _Way to go! You tried to help him and all you did was drive him away. You are an IDIOT! You can't cram it down his throat like that! He'll never open up to you…well there's a small chance of that anyway since all you did was piss him off and hurt him_ she raged at herself.

She threw herself on the sofa and replayed the entire exchanged again, she knew she could have handled that better…hell she should have just let things be. She sighed before getting up to change. A thought came to her _He'll never come out of that hellhole ever again. He's just going to hole himself up and never see the light of day…I can't let that happen. I can't let him destroy himself because I can't keep my trap shut. I couldn't live with that. _ Her mind was made up; she pulled on her shoe and grabbed her jacket before heading out.

She hailed a taxi and ordered the driver to take her to the Opera House. Once there she paid the man and looked at the huge building. _Alright, I'm here. So how the hell am I supposed to get in? _At that moment people started streaming out of the doors, she looked up at the sky and said a silent thank you. She slipped in as the last of the people left. She stayed to the shadows and waited till the house lights went down and the performers started leaving. She took a breath and made her way to the staircase to the cellars, making her way down carefully so she didn't fall again. _Thank God I paid attention during the tour_.

She was immensely pleased when she ended up down by the lake once more. She looked across the lake and wondered how she was going to get across. She looked around and didn't see the boat. She saw a ledge that followed the edge of the lake, if she was careful she could do it. But she would have to ditch the crutches. She scowled, but hid the crutches carefully so they wouldn't be found. And began making her way around the lake.

She finally stepped off the ledge onto the muddy ground on the other side. Her ankle was throbbing, ready to give out at any moment. Her arms aching from using them to hold herself on the narrow ledge. She faced the stonewall in front of her and began to feel around, after about 10 minutes of running her fingers over the stone face the stone slab swung open. She sighed in relief, and opened the door, mildly surprised that it was unlocked.

She walked into the house and paused. She heard organ music; she followed the sound till she reached the door. She pushed it open, and watched as Erik pounded his anger and frustration out. He stopped when he heard the door creak and whirled around anger coming off him in waves.

Jenna would never forget the look of complete and utter shock on his face when he saw her standing there before him. Tired and sore she just looked at him for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Erik, I'm sorry. I had no right to say any of those things to you. I wanted to help, but my mouth ran away without checking with my brain first. But…please don't hide yourself away from the world. You..You are such an incredible person and you have so much to offer civilization with your music and architecture. Please don't tuck away because I can't control myself," she said, running out of breath by the end.

If he was shocked before she had started to speak then he was blown away now. He was speechless, there were few times in his life when he had been speechless. She looked exhausted, like she was ready to collapse at any moment. He stood up and began to walk towards her. Just as he was in front of her she passed out, her face covered in sheen of sweat. The pain of her ankle finally overcoming her, he caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up into his arms.

He looked down at her face, and felt his heart lurch. She was so beautiful, and strong willed he thought to himself with amusement. She no doubt exhausted herself and made her ankle worse with her stubbornness. He took her out of the room and down the hall. He was going to let her sleep in the library again but that seemed too…cold. _No, that will not do_. He opened the door across from the library and took a deep breath before entering.

The room was done in creams and pinks. The bed he had been born in stood along the all regally, made up with white sheets of the softest silk waiting for her…but she was never to return. He pulled back the sheets and placed her down on the bed carefully and pulled the blankets up over her.

The room was cold; he set about making a fire in the grand fireplace. Once he was satisfied she would be warm enough he left her to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Jenna was aware of two things when she woke up, first that her ankle hurt more than she had remembered it hurting since she had fractured it and second…she was not in her hotel room.

She opened her eyes and blinked away the sleep before looking around the room. The carpet was a soft pink, the bed she slept in had cream and white and pink all over it. A wardrobe stood at the foot of the bed and an old looking desk sat against the wall right inside the door. There were hairpins scattered on the top of it, as though they had just been put there.

_This was Christine's room that explains the unnatural amount of pink_ she thought to herself as she took in everything around her. A bathroom was located off to the left, from what she could see it was white marble all over. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, she sat up and smoothed her hair back. _How did I end up in here? I remember getting into Erik's house, talking to him. God, I must have passed out. _She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. What she really wanted was the pain medicine in her purse._ Stupid Jenna…oh I'll just break into someone's house by crawling along the edge of a lake with a fractured ankle, just brilliant! _She raged at herself.

She sighed as she pushed the covers back and swung her legs out over the edge of the bed. Her entire body hurt from yesterday's activities. She saw her crutches propped against the end of the bed. She picked up her crutches and pushed the door open and looked down the hallway "Erik?"

She didn't hear anything coming from the house. She saw the library door was cracked; she pushed it open and saw Erik reading.

"Erik?"

He jumped, startled but relaxed when he saw Jenna standing there. She sat herself down on the sofa and looked into the fire for a moment unsure of what to say to him, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was tousled from sleep and her clothes were a bit wrinkled. He thought she looked gorgeous.

"I hope you slept well," he said finally.

She nodded "Yes, very. Thank you, for letting me stay here. I apologize for just showing up here. I just…I didn't want you to…well…you know…damn" she said realizing how dumb she sounded just babbling along.

He chuckled "I know what you meant. And it's perfectly alright that you are here. Though I must say I'm surprised you managed to make your way around the lake with your ankle being as it is"

:"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." She responded smiling.

She looked around "I should get home, change my clothes and leave you alone"

He looked disappointed she was leaving but nodded "Of course"

She saw the disappointment in his eyes, she thought for a moment "Maybe you would like to come back with me and we could..hang out or something? Get some coffee, tea…"

He nodded "That sounds good" his heart jumped up into his throat, the thought of spending more time with her excited him in a way that he hadn't felt in over a century. He rose and went to assist her into her jacket. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sweetly.

The air between them was charged as they returned to her hotel room. Once inside she felt awkward. "I need to wash and get changed…." She looked around, looking for something for him to do. He saw her anxiety and smirked.

"I will find some way of entertaining myself. Go, take as much time as you need"

She blushed and nodded moving into her room and shutting the door. She drew bathwater for herself and once again got in, draping her leg over the side. She took the boot off before, allowing for a more relaxing bath. She hurried to wash and get out. She walked over to her suitcase and began to contemplate what she should wear.

She settled for khaki Capri's and a light blue colored three quarter length sleeved shirt with a scoop neck. She hurried to dry her hair and apply her mascara and lip-gloss. She looked herself over in the mirror once more before walking out into the living room.

Erik was reading the book she had been the previous day. "You enjoy reading?"

"Yes, it has gotten me through some of the darkest days of my life…you also seem to enjoy reading"

She sat down across from him "Yes, I was always the bookworm of the family. I'll read anything I can get my hands on"

He set the book down and looked over at her, she blushed when she realized he was watching her.

"Can I get you some coffee or tea?" he shook his head.

"No thank you my dear"

She sighed and laughed "I'm sorry, but what does one say to the former Phantom of the Opera when he is sitting right in front of you?"

He smiled "Anything you want" he replied softly.

This sobered her somewhat, she cleared her throat "This may be rude but…how are you still alive?"

He looked at her, and thought for a second before he sat back in his chair. "I'm not quite sure. Fate had not the kindness to end my wretched existence 124 years ago and I still live to this day. I'm sure it's some rubbish like I will die after I have found a lifetime of happiness or the like. Therefore I am doomed to live forever, in the hellish form I've lived in for far too long."

"You think you will never find happiness?" she asked sitting forward in her seat.

He stiffened before shooting up from his chair to pace before her, his golden eyes blazing.

"Things have not changed Jenna! I'm still cursed with this face! No woman could ever want this!" he said gesturing to his face angrily.

"That's not true Erik. People today are a bit more open minded about those sorts of things. We aren't as sheltered as people back then were. And, well your story…"

He rounded on her "Ah yes, I have come to hear about the increase in my popularity due to the media, what was his name Andrew Lloyd Webber? I heard the show was a hit" he sneered. "They are nothing but ridiculous and silly girls who know nothing!"

She bowed her head, wondering if she should keep going or just leave him be. "I'm sorry Erik, I didn't mean to make you mad" she finally said softly, hoping to calm him down. Her first instinct was to shout back, but she knew she had to keep her head to prevent a repeat of the night before.

She sighed in resignation; she was trying to be his friend. To help him, but all she seemed to do was make him mad. Every time she tried to get him to open up all she did was cause an explosion.

Erik watched as she stared at her lap, he had lost his temper once again. She had done nothing to deserve his ire, if anything she had been gracious and kind. He truly was a monster.

"Forgive me, my social skills are…sadly lacking," he finally said stiffly. His shoulders slumped and he sunk back into his chair, looking tired and hurt.

"Erik, I'm trying to help you. I know I haven't exactly done the best job, but my intentions are good. You don't have to be suspicious of me, I have no ulterior motives, you can trust me Erik…you can. I won't betray you like so many others have done before"

He studied her, but only saw honesty and acceptance in her eyes. _Maybe…maybe I can trust her. What do I have left to lose? I lost everything that night, maybe I do have a chance at happiness…don't be a fool! You really are losing it you silly old man. But at least this way I won't have to do it alone…_

Jenna watched as he contemplated her words _now's the time…tell him what you have been thinking about. Go for it! _She took a breath.

"Erik, I've been thinking about something and I want you to hear me out before you dismiss the idea completely."

He arched an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"Bernard told me about your small architectural business that you have set up, he told me that you are quite in demand actually. Have you thought about relocating? Somewhere other than the cellars of the opera house? I mean it would make business deals easier, and you might even be able to sell your music. Bernard hinted that your business has been fairly lucrative and that the finances to move are there…" she was afraid that her last comment was too bold.

She watched him, waiting for any sign he heard her.

"Of course I've thought about moving into an actual…home. And Bernard has hinted that he would help locate me a suitable house. But he is a nervous man who is terribly afraid of me and I do not want to stress him anymore. And I'm not sure if I can rejoin the world of men. It was humanity that drove me to the cellars of the opera house to begin with."

"Well, how about if I helped Bernard. I could be sort of an emissary between you and he. I'm not afraid of you, and I want to help you. I would help you secure a house, and a small staff to help out, and anything else you needed"

He thought for a moment. _Could I really rejoin the world above? Am I strong enough to do this? You are being a fool! Nothing has changed, you will be driven back under the opera house and you will be worse off than you are now! But I should try. She was right…there are many painful memories. Maybe I can try one more time…if she is willing to suffer my temper and presence maybe…just maybe I can do it._

"I will consider it," he conceded finally.

She smiled widely "Good, the thought of you returning to that tomb is depressing to me" she admitted.

_Perhaps, I will be able to rejoin humanity…with her at my side I could do anything._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is an update for you! I'm leaving for the holidays and I'm not sure if I will be able to update. I will do my best to try and update this week.**

**A little angst for our Erik in this chapter...enjoy! And Happy Holidays:)  
**

Erik returned to his home later that night, he settled himself into his chair in front of the fire in his study. Contemplating if he was strong enough to do this. Certainly with Jenna and Bernard working on his behalf things would work out.

While Bernard was a nervous fellow he served Erik well. Keeping his small one manned business running, quite well, He kept Erik up on the changing times and bought groceries when needed. Yes this might be just wanted he needed.

He sighed; he would have to change a few things. He glanced down, his wardrobe for one. Though he really had no idea what was fashionable these days. He stopped caring a long time ago. He would speak to Bernard about a new wardrobe in the morning.

Jenna settled herself in bed shortly after 2am _he might actually let me do this for him. Tomorrow I'll take him shopping for some new clothes…this is going to be fun_ she thought to herself as she fell asleep.

The next morning she dug Bernard's number out of her purse and called him. She was surprised that he already knew of the plan she had come up with for Erik's move. He explained that Erik had come by earlier that morning and given him the details.

"Mademoiselle, I'm very pleased you have finally convinced him to do this. I've been trying to get him out into the light for years"

She smiled to herself "Well I couldn't leave him down there. Oh, I want to take him shopping for some new clothes"

"Ah, very good. He had said the same thing this morning. I will drop off the company credit card for you to use"

"Thank y- credit card? Erik has a credit card?" she couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

Bernard laughed "Yes, It's for the business, it makes purchasing things easier than using cash…less questions"

"Cool" was her simple reply.

They hung up and she hurried to dress before Bernard arrived. She was more than a little surprised when she walked out of her room and saw Erik lounging on her couch.

"Erik, I wasn't expecting you till after Dark"

"I do sometimes venture out during the day. If the occasion calls for it," he said with a smirk.

"Oh…well good. I'm glad you're here. I'm taking you shopping"

He arched an eyebrow in surprise "Really?"

She nodded "Bernard is dropping off your credit card and then we'll be off. I saw some small men's clothing shops that we should stop in. And we can try some of the department stores if you are feeling brave."

He looked a bit overwhelmed but remained silent. He looked down at his suit and looked back at her. "I fear I will not…blend in…I'm quite conspicuous looking"

She blushed slightly "Well…I think I have a remedy for that." She disappeared into the bedroom and reappeared with a huge shopping bag. She handed it to him.

He opened it and was surprised when he saw a men's outfit in it. He looked back at her waiting for an explanation.

"I'm not sure what possessed me to buy it…but it should fit."

He nodded and disappeared into the bedroom, not trusting his voice at the moment. She had bought him clothes…that were the first gift he had ever received. His eyes misted over with tears at her thoughtfulness. He was amazed that it all fit him perfectly. He walked back out, looking quite handsome.

Jenna felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked amazing in the black trousers and gray button down shirt. "Oh, I have a belt that I bought for my dad, but it will fit you too" she hurried into the bedroom and reappeared a moment later and handed it to him.

He put it through the loops, and fastened it before looking up at her. "Thank you, but how did you know what size to get?"

"Well my dad is hopeless when it comes to clothes so I usually do his shopping. You and he have a similar build and dad's a business man so I figured his style would work for you."

"Thank you" he choked out.

She looked up at him, her heart racing. "You're more than welcome Erik."

Once again his eyes became bright with tears, her kindness overwhelmed him. No one had ever been that kind and caring to him before. She was an angel sent from heaven.

Jenna saw his golden depths fill with tears, she thought he didn't like the clothes and felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I'm sorry Erik, I…I thought you would like them. If it's not your style we'll find something different," she said hurriedly.

He stepped over to her and tipped her chin up to look at him. "Not at all my dear. I…I don't know how to thank you…this…this is the nicest thing anyone has ever…no one has shown me such kindness before. I'm quite unsure of how to accept kindness like this"

Her heart began pounding, she was sure he could hear it. His face was only inches away from her own, his lips hovering above her own. His tears still unshed; he seemed to be shaking from sheer emotion. She wanted to kiss him, hug him. Wipe away all his horrid memories. She tipped her head up, opening her mouth slightly hoping he would kiss her. Desire burned in his eyes, she was sure her own blue depths matched his.

She felt a tingle start at her feet and work it's way up, her heart beating faster still. She felt dizzy, and hot. She tentatively raised a hand and touched his unmasked cheek, his head jerked back as though her touch scalded him. But she wouldn't back down.

"Erik, I won't hurt you," she whispered softly.

He looked down at her, disbelief in his eyes. Like he didn't want to believe the sincerity in her words.

"Erik, I know you have been hurt in the past. But you can trust me. I would never hurt or betray you"

He studied her, looking for any signs of deceit, upon finding none he nodded. "I…forgive me…"

"There is nothing to forgive," she said cupping his cheek with her palm once more. "You have done nothing wrong"

She saw a mixture of emotions flash in his eyes; she realized he had pent up everything since that night Christine had left him. Maybe he just needed to release some of the demons from his past. She led him to the sofa, and sat down next to him, and tentatively took his hand in hers, ignoring how he tried to pull it from her grasp.

"Erik, you don't have to run. Not anymore, it's not healthy…you need to close the door on your past"

He looked at her, as though he didn't know what she meant. His frame still shaking slightly from his warring emotions and desire from her being so close. He was surprised he had managed to control himself when they were so close; he had so wanted to kiss her. Pull her to him and lose himself in her. The feel of her hand on his cheek, the smell of Gardenias that he had begun to associate with her. It was driving him mad, and now the feel of her small hand on his…it was the sweetest torture.

He saw the wisdom in her words but wasn't sure if he would be able to stop the deluge once it started. He had cried only once, the night she had left him. After that night he had rid himself of emotions…or so he thought. He had become a zombie, just living but experiencing nothing.

This precious angel before him and begun to thaw his frozen and broken heart. Perhaps…he could let himself feel again. He looked into her eyes and saw compassion and kindness, his calm façade was breaking. She squeezed his hand and moved closer to him, her leg pressed against his; he felt a tear slip down his cheek. Another followed, another and another. Soon he was no longer able to hold them back, his sobs wrenching his entire body.

All his memories from that night flooded back, the pain and heartbreak tearing through him forcefully and painfully. He felt one small arm go around his shoulders, she pulled his head to her shoulder and stroked his back and let him cry.

He began to cry in earnest, his sobs choking him racking his frame. She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly, letting him cry, exorcise his demons that had been haunting him for so long.

"Christine…Christine…" he choked out around his sobs. His arms coming around Jennaa's waist. He held onto her as a drowning man would hold his rescuer.

It hurt her to hear the raw pain in his voice as he cried out her name. The only thing she could do was let him cry, he had held it in for so long.

For how long they sat there, him sobbing and crying. Her holding him, placing light kisses on the top of his head neither of them knew. Finally, he seemed to cry his supply of tears. She simply held onto him, his arms still around her. She stroked his hair comfortingly knowing there was nothing she could say, nothing she needed to say. Her presence was enough.

He looked up at her; she wiped away the tears on his exposed cheek, smiling at him as she did. He did nothing, but look at her in awe as she touched his cursed flesh and didn't flinch or look disgusted.

"Feel better?"

He only nodded, unsure his vocal cords were working properly yet. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he found his voice.

"Thank you" he rasped out.

She kissed his temple "It was nothing Erik. Please don't be afraid to come to me about anything"

Her lips on his face sent a surge of desire ripping through him, he sat up his arms still around her. He bent his head, his lips just above her own…. when there was a sharp knock at the door.

Jenna jumped in surprise, _Bernard…you and your damned timing! _ She raged. She stood up, and smoothed her pants out before hobbling over to get the door. She took the card from him with an iciness that was unexpected, leaving Bernard curious.

Erik took the time to compose himself, and beat back his desire. The moment broken they looked at each other awkwardly.

"Shall we?" she asked finally.

"Yes" was his reply. She grabbed her purse and they departed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok , I know I said my last update was it until I returned after the holidays but I had this chapter swirling around in my head and I was inspired so here is another update!**

** Erik has his own house! Yea! Enjoy:) Also don't forget to read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism!  
**

They walked out of the hotel in an uncomfortable and frustrated silence. The memory of his lips being so close, the smell of his cologne…she wanted to scream in frustration at the interruption. She gripped her crutches harder than necessary as they made their way down the streets. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.

They entered a small shop; Jenna looked around and smiled when the man behind the counter approached them. It was at that moment Jenna was thankful she was fluent in French, she thanked her au pair growing up who insisted she learn French as well as English. She slipped into French easily and told the man what she was after.

He looked over Erik carefully; if he was shocked by the mask he hid it well. He complimented Erik on his fine cut, and took his off to show him some suits and shirts. Jenna smiled and sat herself down and let the man do his work.

3 hours later, both Jenna and Erik were exhausted though he had a stunning new wardrobe. She was proud of herself and him for keeping his composure much better than expected.

The bellboy seemed relieved when they arrived at her room, she tipped the young man well and slumped down onto the sofa. Erik sat down across from her looking equally weary. "Would you like some dinner?"

He shook his head "No thank you." He responded tiredly. She was sore and tired. All she wanted to do was lay down. Erik looked equally tired.

"Erik if you would like to lay down you may use the spare room. I use it to store my luggage, but you may certainly use it."

He looked pensive, he was tired. Being around people exhausted him, he wanted to go hide and retreat into the darkness. But he also wanted to spend time with Jenna. He thought for a moment, his fatigue winning.

"Thank you for your kindness"

She made a dismissive gesture, "It's nothing Erik really, and I'll just go move my luggage"

"There is no need…I can manage," he said.

She looked anxious for a moment before nodding. "Aright, if you don't mind terribly I'm going to go lay down. It's exhausting walking around with these damned crutches."

A pang of guilt spread through him. She saw the change in his eyes.

"Erik, I wanted to do this. Don't go feeling guilty on me. I didn't force myself…"

He nodded "Go, lay down. You need to rest"

She smiled appreciatively "Thank You. When I get up I'll order us some supper and we can discuss what you'd like in a house"

With that said she disappeared into her room, the memory of their near miss running through her head, frustrating her even more.

She slept longer than she expected, when she woke her clock read 5:47pm. She rubbed her eyes and pushed herself off the bed and made her way out to the living room. Erik was nowhere to be seen, she wondered if he had indeed returned home. She saw the spare bedroom door cracked; she opened it and peeked in. Erik was sprawled on the bed, sleeping. She smiled at the sweet picture it made.

She shut the door quietly and picked up the envelope that Bernard had left at the front desk for her. She emptied the contents onto the table, pictures of houses…no more like mansions with descriptions and prices. _He started doing his homework_.

She began to thumb through them; he had left his opinions as well. There were 3 that looked ideal. All of them were located out of the city in the country. 2 of them were chateau style, looking very old. From the 17th or 18th century. She discarded the more modern one, thinking Erik would be happier in an older style home.

The first one looked beautiful. It had gates in the front, a long drive leading up to it. The front of the house was covered in Ivy; it was a three-story chateau with servant's quarters on the third floor. A wine cellar, and 25 rooms in all. Stables in the back, as well as what appeared to be a gardening shed. In the back was a rose garden that looked carefully tended to. She fell in love with the picture of it; she imagined that the home itself was breathtaking.

The interior had undergone some minor renovations, the kitchen updated with more modern appliances and cables laid for better Internet and cable services. This looked like the perfect house for Erik. The price seemed high but it was nothing compared to the budget Bernard had come up with.

The second house was not nearly as exquisite, a smaller style home with only 17 rooms. No servant housing or stables. A modest garden in the back, it needed some repairs. Nothing major, in fact Erik might actually enjoy doing them himself. She pulled the two sets of photographs aside, she would let Erik decide.

She decided to order some dinner for herself and Erik, she figured she would wake him up when it arrived.

She couldn't help but look at the photos of the first house…it was so beautiful. From not only an artist's perspective but from the eyes of someone who could appreciate beauty and architecture. Whoever designed that house certainly knew what they were doing.

Erik roused himself from sleep not too long after that, he walked out and watched Jenna unnoticed for a few moments. She was stunning, breathtaking. Her hair fell over her shoulders as she studied photos; she absently played with a stray curl. Her lips curved into a sensual smile. He shook himself and walked over to her.

"Ah, I see Bernard has wasted no time in spending my money" he said wryly.

She smiled up at him and handed him the stack of photos "I think this would be perfect for you"

He took the pictures from her, his fingers brushing hers lightly. Sending shocks through him and her. He studied them, admitting it was beautiful and artistic in design. It would suit him nicely.

"I think this house would serve my purposes very well," he said.

She clapped her hands happily "I think so too" she said enthusiastically. "There would be plenty of room, you could have a study, a music room. A library, you would have that wine cellar and your staff could live on the property…if you wanted them to" she added quickly.

He smiled as he saw her enthusiasm; her eyes shone beautifully when she was happy. An electric blue that he wanted to lose himself in. She blushed when she saw him watching her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when their dinner arrived. They sat down to dinner, as she speared a carrot onto fork she smiled.

"I'll go with Bernard to start the paperwork on the house tomorrow" she could hardly hide the glee. She was excited about this new chance for Erik, though secretly she wanted to share in it with him.

**1 Month Later**

The paperwork was finalized with the realtors and bank, Erik officially owned his own home. Then the fun began; first they had to pack Erik's meager belongings. He decided to abandon his batter old piano and organ. It would have been impossible to move them. He also decided to leave the furniture that had once belonged to his mother in Christine's old room. He had no use for them, when all they held was painful memories of both Christine's abandonment and his childhood.

Really all he took with him was his books and music. Though Jenna convinced him to take the tapestries, Persian rugs and furniture. This was done at night when it would be the least noticeable. With her ankle healing, she was no longer on crutches but limping around with only her hideous boot. Bernard hired a van, which he backed up to the gates of the Rue Scribe. He and Erik loaded his belongings into it and took it to his estate. He disconnected the electricity and water, and sealed his home and sanctuary and turned and left without looking back.

Jenna watched as he looked at the stonewall before him longingly. She took his hand and smiled at him as they left his underground tomb together.

There had been no repeats of their almost kiss, to the frustration of both people. But they had both been busy and preoccupied.

With Erik moved out of his home under the opera house Jenna was delighted when he asked her to purchase the furniture for his new home. She and Bernard scoured all the antique shops and furniture stores. She was delighted when she found a dining set of dark cherry. A table that could seat 13 to go in the formal dining room. She found an antique Oak table for 4 that would look perfect in the breakfast nook off the kitchen.

Though she was especially proud of Erik's bedroom suite, a huge four poster bed of dark mahogany and a matching dresser, desk and nightstand. His room was to have dark midnight blue carpeting. She found a linen set of white and a lighter blue that matched perfecting. He had wanted black but she convinced him to go with a less dramatic color.

She made him close his eyes, making sure he wasn't peeking she guided him into his room.

"Okay, you can open them now"

He slowly opened his eyes and was speechless, the room looked marvelous. She had truly outdone herself with this room. His walk in closet had been filled with his ever-growing wardrobe. Everything looked perfect, he was speechless, and he opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't. He merely squeezer her hand, which he had not released. She laid her head on his shoulder innocently smiling, very proud of herself.

Finally he managed to form words again.

"It looks exquisite"

She grinned "Thanks…this was the last thing I had to buy. Everywhere else is taken care of; I got all your guest room fixed up. Bernard is getting all the toiletries and extras, like towels and bath stuff right now"

"You have outdone yourself my dear, truly. I don't know how I would have done this without you"

She smiled and blushed "Thank you, it was fun"

She sighed when she realized that her time with Erik was coming to an end, she had done what she had promised. Soon she would have to return home. The thought of leaving Erik hurt her more than she had expected.

"I should return to the hotel," she said sadly.

"No"

She looked up surprised, "What?"

"You have spent far too much money to remain here. You may of course stay in a guest room until you must leave. It's the least I can do, after all you've done for me."

"I couldn't"

"Ridiculous. Of course you can…I insist"

She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it knowing it was useless to argue. "Thank you Erik, you are far to kind"

"Nonsense, have Bernard arrange to have your things brought here and your account settled at the hotel"

She nodded and departed, calling Bernard and giving him Erik's instructions. Though she insisted on him using her credit card to pay the hotel bill. She then chose her room, the room across from Erik's. This had been her favorite since she had first laid eyes on it. It had a beautiful view and she had done it in cream, blue and gold. Light oak furniture decorated the room and the bathroom was white marble.

_Yes I think this will suit me nicely…_she thought happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Bernard happily transported Jenna's belongings to the Estate. He was surprised however by the amount of stuff she had. She was only on vacation in Europe and she had an entire wardrobe plus some. Not to mention her laptop and various other things. He merely shook his head and dismissed it as a part of being female.

As he oversaw the efforts to move her things from his car to her room he couldn't help but notice that her room was directly across the hall from Erik's.

It hadn't escaped his attention that Erik and Jenna seemed to be very attracted to each other. The sexual tension that filled the room was palpable, so strong that you could almost reach out and touch it. The simple gestures of affection also didn't go unnoticed. It was not uncommon for Jenna to hold onto Erik's Arm as they walked or for her to lay her head on his shoulder. He didn't understand why they just didn't get it over with.

He had also noticed Erik's temperament had greatly improved since Jenna had come into the picture. She was a calming influence on him, Bernard noted with a smile. He was very happy for his formidable employer.

He shook his head, bringing his thoughts back to the task at hand. Jenna was in the study bent over a table looking over some of Erik's old finance reports, she had been interested in his business and both Bernard and Erik were happy to let her poke through their files and answer any questions she had. Jenna looked up when she heard his footsteps echo on the hardwood floors and smiled when she saw him.

"You know, Erik could bring in more business and clients if he marketed his firm more."

Bernard arched an eyebrow "How do you mean Mam'Selle?"

She frowned in thought for a moment before answering his question. "Well right now you are relying on recommendations from current clients. You've been banking on them telling their friends about your work. Lets face it, most of your clients are…well off and so are their friends so the gamble has paid off. But I was thinking if you could advertise in a newspaper or two to start with you should see a significant increase." She paused for a moment before continuing. "And if you put an office in a more visible location that would most likely help as well."

She glanced at him trying to see how he was going to react. He smiled and nodded "You have very good ideas Jenna…. very good ideas. I shall run them by M.Erik immediately. They were both started when a deep, rich velvety voice sounded from the back of the room. Erik was leaning against the doorjamb, where he had been listening with interest.

"There will be no need for that Bernard. Very good ideas my dear. Have you any more?"

She bit her lip "Well..Umm…you might also want to think about putting in bids for local official, government type stuff. Even if you don't win the bid it will get you noticed."

This blew Erik away, he had known she was intelligent but she always surprised him when he had thought he had seen all she was capable of. Bernard seemed equally impressed.

"How do you know all this?" Bernard inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Well, I don't really. I'm just guessing on these things. I'm just kinda going on instinct. My Mom said I inherited my dad's good business sense. I've always had a knack for this sort of stuff."

"Well my dear, I think you missed your calling in business with ideas like these.." Erik said after a moment of thought. _Beauty and Brains…she has it all _he thought to himself, it only made him love her more.

He had long ago given up trying to convince himself he didn't love her because the simple truth was he did. Every day he loved her more and more. She had truly outdone herself finding him this house and purchasing everything he would need from furniture to silverware and kitchen utensils. She had personally interviewed people to staff his mansion. She had found a butler, a kind older gentleman named Henri, A housekeeper, Margaret. An excellent chef, Jacques and 3 maids, Marie, Celeste and Julia. She oversaw everything; she even moved furniture around until it was to her liking. Though when Erik had found her in the sitting room moving the large antique sofa with her ankle still in it's boot he became very angry.

She had even managed to coax him out of the house and accompany her on a few shopping trips. She had bought him all kinds of new gadgets. A stereo system, Entertainment center, DVD player, CD's and a DVD's.

She had even bought him a cell phone and within a week he was using all of them as though he had been born into this century and had been using them his entire life. She had patiently explained each one and showed him how to use them. She was an extraordinary woman, whom he was deeply in love with.

He thought for a moment, watching Jenna and Bernard, as they were both hunched over the ledgers once more, Jenna was pointing something out and Bernard was explaining it to her. Erik mulled over an idea that had first occurred to him when he had purchased his new home…Jenna would be a very good personal assistant to him, and he was sure Bernard would gladly turn over the torch in that respect…he still was nervous around Erik.

"Tell me my dear, what was your field of study at University?"

She looked up, a bit puzzled by the question. "Art and Artistic Design" she answered.

"Well you certainly have a knack for business…how would you like being a personal assistant to a very old, cantankerous former Opera Ghost?"

Her mouth dropped "Wha-What? Are you serious? But..I…wait…what does a personal assistant do? Like go and get you coffee and be your own personal gopher?"

Erik bit back a smile as he saw her animated faces as she struggled to put a complete sentence together. "Of course not my dear. I would never put you through that…. you would keep my personal schedule, keep Bernard and I on the same page, make sure I do what I need to and be where I need to be. You will also most likely be dealing with clients, acting as my emissary in certain matters."

She shook her head, as though she couldn't believe it. That meant she would have to remain in France…with Erik. "I'd be honored," she answered finally.

Erik tried to hide the look of relief and happiness, which passed over his face when she agreed. "Very Good, if you need anything Bernard will help you with it. He will also discuss your salary"

She looked confused "Salary?"

Erik merely turned and walked out of the room, smiling like a fool as he heard her frantically asking Bernard what he was talking about.

An hour later Jenna emerged from the study almost in shock. Her 'salary' for a month would be…well she actually wasn't sure but, but she knew it was a lot. Now she had to call her parents and tell them.

She ran into Erik in the halls, she laughed as she nearly ran him over. "Sorry Boss" she joked. He smiled "Not to worry my dear, no harm done"

She passed a hand across her forehead, a nervous gesture. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Wonderful. It's just…well. In the moment I realized that Erik I don't know anything about architecture or business. I'm an art major. I…"

He raised a hand and cut her off. "Jenna I have every confidence in your abilities. You are intelligent, independent, strong willed, kind and compassionate. You have faced me down in some of my worst tempers. You can do this. Bernard will help you"

Jenna blushed as he complimented her, but she heard the ring of sincerity as he spoke. "Thank You Erik…I just hope I don't completely screw this up"

He shook his head "You won't. I trust you" he finished softly.

She smiled at him "Thank you." She looked around "I need to go call my parents and arrange for them to send me some of my things…if that's alright. And to tell them about my new job" she said smiling widely.

"Of course, this is your home now too Jenna…you need not ask"

She smiled then thought of something. "Umm Erik…do you like dogs?"

He paused for a moment "Generally, why?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, I have two…and well…"

He understood "They would be welcome here, as long as they are well behaved"

She laughed "Well they better be, Dad paid a lot of money to send them to doggy charm school. They are very well behaved" she clapped her hands "Thank you so much Erik! I've missed them so much" she gave him a hug without thinking. Then she took off up the stairs to her room.

Her parents were of course thrilled, especially her father. They told her of course they would send the rest of her wardrobe and other personal things she wanted. They were also very relieved to be sending her her dogs. They had been miserable without her. Her father then told her he would set up a French bank account for her. What she didn't realize until she checked the status of that account was that her parents had left a fairly hefty sum of money in that account as well. Her parents always did spoil her.

When Erik agreed to allow her dogs to come to France he made one error…he didn't ask what kind of dogs she had. So when Henri opened the door and the two small horses came bounding in towards her he suddenly felt a bit apprehensive.

Jenna squealed happily when she saw Hershey and Elvis come bounding at her. They stopped short before they ran into her and jumped up on her happily and licked her face. "All right boys, down!" she commanded. They immediately at down at her feet, though their tails continued to wag happily.

Erik came down the stairs the rest of the way and stood behind Jenna. "I didn't realize they were not dogs but small horses"

She laughed, "They're big but they are well behaved. I promise." She pointed to the chocolate lab "That's Hershey" and then pointing to the tan colored Great Dane "And that's Elvis"

He looked at them warily, but when Hershey nudged his hand he couldn't help but smile as he stroked the dog's head. Jenna smiled before having them taken outside to the area in the side yard she had set up for them.

Erik watched as her face lit up, and he knew there was nothing he could ever deny her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another update for you! Sorry it took so long for me to get it posted. I'm trying to keep Erik in character, not sure how I'm succeeding though. Any feedback is welcome! Enjoy!**

**For Disclaimers see the previous chapters..you know the drill. **

Over the next few weeks Erik and Jenna settled themselves into a comfortable routine. Erik showed her the ins and outs of architecture, and what he would need from her. Bernard showed her their ledgers and explained the process from the time a client comes into the office to the completion of a building. It was a lot for her to take in, but she learned fairly quickly.

Bernard and Erik also learned more about Jenna. She was very good with people, and was very good at soothing ruffled feathers regarding Erik's adamant refusal to meet with any clients. She was also very organized and by the end of the first week she had redone all of Bernard's files and gotten them all in place. She had done the same thing back at the Estate when she found Erik's study to be a center of chaos and mayhem.

Erik had laughed at her when he came into his study one afternoon and found her surrounded by a sea of papers, blueprints and receipts.

"_Don't you know what folders and file cabinets are for Erik? I found receipts here from 35 years ago!"_

_He merely chuckled at her and moved to his desk, only to find that she had cleaned it up for him. He shook his head "Thank you my dear"_

She looked up at him confused, but saw that he was at his desk and smiled "You're welcome Erik"

Once she had cleaned and organized things at the Estate she moved into the room connected to Erik's study and set up her own little office in there. She moved her laptop down there and began to study Erik's habits. Once she figured out his habits and quirks she was able to work with Bernard and Erik and they soon worked like a well-oiled machine.

However Bernard was beginning to notice that both Erik and Jenna were becoming increasingly frustrated by their inability to recognize their own feelings for each other. It was obvious to Bernard that they had feelings for each other, but they were both so wrapped up in their work that they didn't see it. He knew it would come to a head very quickly if things kept going the way they were.

And come to a head it did. Jenna and Erik were working in his study, it was past midnight and they were both tired and a bit snappish.

"Erik, I need those sketches for tomorrows meeting!"

"Reschedule the meeting then"

"I can't reschedule again! I already have put these people off 3 times already!" she said exasperatedly.

"Well, put them off one more time" he growled.

She frowned "Erik, they don't have to be perfect, they are only preliminary sketches anyway!"

He glared at her "I will not argue with you on this subject anymore. You will just have to tell them they are not finished and they will have to wait"

"If we tell them that they will walk"

"Then let them! They are nothing but a bloody thorn in my side anyway! Their ideas for their home is uninspired! They have no imagination!" he spat.

"Damnit Erik! We can't just let an account like this walk away! Who cares! They are paying you a pretty penny to build it for you!"

"And what would you know of this anyway! I will not have you talking to me like a dull child!"

"Well if you would stop acting like a petulant child I may stop treating you like one!" she countered.

"Petulant child!" he roared as he swept his arm and sent everything on his desk crashing down to the floor. "How dare you! I've been doing this for far longer than you have been breathing! And seeing as how this is MY business I will do as I see fit and I will not have a teenager telling me how to run my business!"

His insult hit it's mark, as soon as the words had left his mouth he wished he could take them back. He was surprised when she picked up a glass and threw it across the room to have it shatter on the wall.

"Screw you Erik! You were the one who asked me to help you! I never asked for this job! You offered it to me! Remember! If you don't like how I'm doing things then you can get yourself someone else to do my job because I'm sure as hell not going to take this BS from you!" she yelled before storming out.

If she had glanced back at Erik she might have smiled at the look of shock on his face at the fact that she had matched his temper with her own and walked away alive.

She stormed up to her room and slammed the door and began to pace the length of her room before giving up and going to bed. She woke early the next morning and was determined to be out of the house before Erik woke up. She showered and dressed; as much as she didn't want to she had to go into Paris for meetings.

She walked downstairs and sat down at the breakfast nook, Henri appeared with a cup of coffee and a croissant. She smiled up at him "Thank You Henri. I'll need the car to go into Paris this morning"

"Very Good Mam'selle. Monsieur Erik told me that he would be accompanying you into Paris today"

Jenna nearly spit her coffee out; instead she burned the roof of her mouth. "What? He's coming with me?"

"Oui. He said he wanted to depart at 9am"

She looked at the clock and saw she only had 15 minutes. She glanced at her coffee and breakfast and back at the clock. Henri took the plate from her and cup.

"I'll just go put this into a bag and a mug for you to take with you"

She smiled "Thank you Henri, I would appreciate that"

She hurried up to her room and collected her bag and jacket. She went downstairs and grabbed her coffee and croissant and sat in the car. She was surprised to see Erik waiting for her.

The car pulled away, and an uncomfortable silence descended upon them. She sipped her coffee, choosing to wait till they arrived in Paris to eat her breakfast.

"Running a bit late?" he asked sarcastically.

She glared at him and took a sip of coffee not bothering to answer him. He smiled wryly but said nothing else. They finally arrived in Paris; he dropped her off at the office.

"I will return for you in an hour. Be ready to return to the estate"

She didn't get the chance to respond. She merely groaned and walked up the stairs to the suite. Bernard didn't say anything to her about her apparent bad mood. They went over the ledgers and worked out appointment times and such before their hour was up. She pulled her jacket on and went down to the street. She saw the car waiting for her; she opened the door and climbed in.

Erik was studying her intently, but silently. She refused to let him know he was making her uncomfortable so she busied herself with staring out the window. Erik couldn't help but watch her. Even when she was furious with him she was beautiful, he wanted to apologize for the things he had said to her the previous night but she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

He was afraid that she wouldn't go into the city as she had planned, he was relieved when she had appeared in the car. Even if she was mad, she was still there. She hadn't left him yet.

Jenna could feel his gaze on her and she was getting irritated. Erik saw her twisting her fingers in her skirt, a sign of her irritation. He sighed; he had ruined his chance with her. He had ruined things with Christine all those years ago and now he had done the same thing. With his cursed temper he had crushed the tender trust that they had built up.

"When will you be leaving?" he asked, his voice hollow.

The vehicle stopped in front of the manor. She cocked her head before getting out when Henri extended his hand to help her out. She turned back to Erik. "What do you mean leave? You…you want me to leave?" she managed to choke out.

Oh my god…he's kicking me out. He wants me to leave.

The heartbroken look on her face lanced through his heart "I just assumed that after last night….I don't want you to leave" he added softly.

She took a step towards him, and then looked around at Henri and the chauffeur before taking his hand "Come on, let's talk about this in private. Alright?"

He nodded and let her lead him through the foyer and down the corridor and to his study. She took off her jacket and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and motioned for him to join her. He sat down stiffly, taking great care not to touch her.

"Erik, why would I leave?"

"Because that's what everyone does…they see me and they leave" he answered brokenly.

"Erik, we fought and said some things that we didn't mean. And yes it still hurts but I'm not going to leave just because of that."

He chanced a glance at her and saw the affection in her sapphire eyes. He could lose himself in her eyes if she would let him. She reached out and took his hand hesitantly "Erik, I'm not going anywhere…not until you ask me to go" she said softly.

He let his hand curl around hers and he moved closer to her. "I never want you to leave," he whispered.

She nodded, shifting herself closer to him. "Then I won't leave…ever"

His golden eyes filled with tears, she watched as one spilled out and down his cheek. She wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. The contact of her flesh on his caused him to jerk back.

"Erik, I won't hurt you…trust me" she said as she wiped another tear away.

"I do trust you'

She nodded as she brought her face closer to his and kissed his cheek. He closed his eyes; more tears spilling down his cheeks at the feel of her lips on his neglected skin. She pulled back and saw his eyes closed and his lips trembling. She cupped his unmasked cheek with her hand and brought her lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Tad bit shorter than usual...hope you enjoy. As always, keep the reviews coming in. And thank you to those who have taken the time to review...it's much appreciated!**

Erik felt his heart pounding in his chest so hard he was afraid that it would break through his chest. Her lips felt like heaven on his own. They were soft and tender and sweet, he felt her hand on his unmasked cheek and her free arm weaving it's way around his neck and pulling him closer.

Jenna's heart nearly burst when she felt him move his lips on hers, so gently as though he were afraid he would hurt her. She wasn't sure how long they sat there; she pulled back when she heard the clock chime 11:30am.

She had never looked more beautiful than she did now, her lips bright red and swollen from his kiss. Her honey colored hair framing her face where it fell out of its clip. Her eyes bright with emotion. She was stunning…breathtaking, he could hardly believe that she was still there, that this wasn't a dream. She was watching him, her arm still around his neck and her hand still on his cheek.

She stroked his cheek once before letting her hand drop to her lap, her eyes never leaving his.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do that," she finally said with a smile.

Erik smiled and raised an eyebrow "Oh I think I have some idea" he responded dryly.

She laughed before pulling away and straightening her hair. Both were unsure of what to do at this point, they sat in an awkward silence.

"My God, you are so beautiful" he choked out, emotion filling every syllable.

She blushed, ducking her head at his blunt compliment. "Thank You Erik"

Henri knocked on the door "Excuse me Monsieur, Mam'Selle. But Lunch is served"

Erik glared at Henri's retreating back, while Jenna took the moment to compose herself before standing up and smoothing her skirt. Erik stood up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her heart started to thump once more as she felt the heat of his body against her back. Her breathing became erratic once more as his fingers skimmed the skin of her collarbone, left exposed by her scoop necked shirt.

Her skin was on fire where his fingers had touched her flesh. She knew if she didn't break the torturous contact they would end up on the floor…naked. She shook the thought from her mind and reached up and took his hands in hers.

"Come, I know you probably haven't eaten anything yet today" she said as she led him out of the study and to the breakfast nook where they often took lunch.

His body screamed for her, lust ripping it's way through him like a tsunami. He forced himself to calm down, and focused on walking behind her. Trying not to watch the sway of her hips as she led him out of the room.

They sat down, finally able to reign in their individual emotions and enjoy the simple lunch that had been prepared for them. Afterwards Erik sequestered himself away in his music room. Jenna remained in her room sending out some emails, but Erik's music drove her from her room outside. Music filled with raw passion and lust…it was driving her mad.

She contented herself with playing with her dogs outside until late in the evening. She returned to the house and dressed for dinner and was disappointed when Erik didn't appear at the dinner table that evening. She didn't see him for the rest of the night.

_What did I do? Did I displease him? I know he is a mercurial creature…maybe he feels I am afraid of him? But did I give any indication that I would be afraid of him? Maybe he is afraid I'm scared of his longing? God No! Oh hell! What have I gotten myself into? _She thought dejectedly.

She went to bed and woke late the next morning. Not even bothering to shower or dress before breakfast she pulled on a robe and put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail fully expecting to eat a solitary meal.

She nearly died when she walked in and saw Erik, sitting at the table dressed in grey slacks and a deep blue button down shirt with the top buttons unbuttoned.

_Oh Jesus…he looks good! Damnit…the gutter rat meets the emperor_

She attempted to hide her extreme embarrassment as she sat down and sipped her coffee. Avoiding his gaze. Erik attempted to hide his shock at her informal…well her pajamas.

"Late rising today?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow once he trusted his voice.

She scowled "You could say that" she replied sarcastically.

She finished her coffee and barely stopped herself from slamming her cup down in frustration. She still managed to set her cup down harder than she planned; it landed on the china with a loud clank. Without a word she rose and stormed upstairs.

Bloody brilliant Erik! You handled that well Old Man! Why must you resort to sarcasm when you are uncomfortable?

He sighed as he too rose and went to his study…he would give her the chance to cool off before he approached her to apologize.

Jenna stormed into her suite and paced for a moment before stepping into the shower. She would show him…she showered and pulled on her robe before going to her closet and pulling out all the stops.

Erik did a double take when he saw her enter his study later that afternoon. She looked…sexy was the only way he could think to describe her. She had chosen a short black skirt and a rose colored button down shirt that she had left unbuttoned and tied at the waist that revealed a white tank top underneath it, which showed off a tasteful amount of cleavage and black heels. Her hair was pulled up in a slightly messy French twist with curls hanging about her neck.

She set some folders on his desk and he detected the scent of gardenias. She was incredible, he wanted to throw her onto the desk and rip off those clothes…slowly…

He shook himself mentally and cleared his throat. Jenna smiled to herself when she saw his unmasked cheek turn pink. _Score One!_

She walked away triumphantly and sat down at her desk with a smile plastered on her face. Erik could barely string two words together for the rest of the afternoon. Jenna retreated to her room and started laughing out loud. She knew she should feel bad, taunting him like that…but she couldn't help herself.

She walked into the dining room later that evening still dressed as she was before. She saw herself down and nodded at Henri who merely chuckled and walked out of the room feeling very sorry for Erik. She was a pistol; he hoped Erik could handle her.

Erik watched her very closely all through dinner, not trusting himself to say anything. Finally she broke the tense silence.

"Would you care to walk with me in the gardens?"

He swallowed hard and nodded "It would be a pleasure" he managed to choke out.

She smiled "I'll go change…heels and a skirt aren't exactly the easiest things to walk in and actually enjoy the walk" she explained.

Erik was disappointed and relieved at the same time. She returned 10 minutes later in Olive cargo pants and shoes. Though she still had on the revealing shirt, this was much more tolerable for Erik.

They walked in silence for a moment before Jenna bravely took his hand. If he was surprised he hid it well. He was becoming used to her open affection to him…to a point. They stopped at the marble bench and sat down. Jenna looked up at the clear fall sky and took a breath of the crisp air. She loved it here with Erik…

Erik watched her, unable to tear his eyes away from her exquisite form. "Are you happy here with me Jenna?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him, surprised. "Of course I am Erik…why wouldn't I be?"

"I…I just wanted to make sure. I couldn't stand it if you were unhappy."

"Erik, I've not been happier before. I love my job, and my home…and the company is wonderful. I am happy here, I would not trade any of this for all the tea in England"

He smiled at her dry humor, squeezing her hand. She looked over at him closely and before turning his head with a gentle hand. His golden eyes seemed to gleam in the starlight.

"Let yourself be happy here with me Erik…no tricks, no lies. I'm not going to hurt you…I care too much for you to ever hurt you like that. Let yourself finally be content and free"

Erik studied her for a moment before claiming her lips with his own. In that kiss he let go of all the pain from his previous life…there was no more Phantom of the Opera, or Christine Daae. There was only Erik and Jenna…


	12. Chapter 12

Jenna felt his hand reach up and wrap around her neck, pulling her closer so he could deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Allowing her tongue to explore his mouth and was rewarded by a soft, almost silent groan. They sat there for a moment, their tongues doing a most glorious dance before they pulled back, both rasping for breath.

"Wow" she murmured, touching her lips in wonder. She had never been kissed like that before, ever.

Erik chuckled, pleased at her reaction to his kiss. "I agree," he breathed.

Jenna giggled embarrassed before leaning into Erik, smiling when he put his arms around her shoulders and held her against him, kissing the top of her head before resting his unmasked cheek on her head.

This was more than Erik had ever dreamt of, in all his life he had never imagined a woman as stunning as Jenna would ever kiss him like that, react to his own kiss. She was glorious, her eyes a vibrant blue and he lips swollen from his kiss. He inhaled the scent of her perfume, and relished the feel of her silky hair on his face. He felt a familiar tingle in his eyes as he fought back tears. He had never felt so accepted and cared for in his life. Even Christine would not have been able to make him as happy as he was at that moment with Jenna in his arms. He thanked Fate for allowing him the chance to love this woman with his entire being. Though he dared not declare his love for her yet…it was still too soon and he didn't want to drive her off.

Jenna buried her face in his shoulder and breathed in his scent…a mixture of soap, candle smoke and musky cologne she couldn't identify. Whatever it was it drove her nuts…it was just so Erik.

After what seemed like an eternity Jenna pulled away, regretting it almost instantly. She felt cold without Erik's arms around her. "How about some dessert?" she asked, filling the silence that had surrounded them.

He nodded "That sounds lovely" he responded, wanting nothing more than to hold her from now till eternity, but he figured dessert was safer…for now.

She stood up and held out her hand, smiling when he took it without hesitation. They walked slowly back into the house. Both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. They arrived in the dining room, Erik pulled out her chair for her. Seating himself once she was seated.

Henri served them the tiramisu and tea and left quickly, figuring they wanted to be alone.

Jenna took one bite and her eyes slid shut as she enjoyed the mixture of espresso and custard flavors. She was a bit of a coffee junkie, which Erik found very endearing. "This is so good" she exclaimed slowly.

Erik laughed at her, before taking a sip of tea. She blushed sweetly before taking another bite. After she finished her dessert Erik pushed back his chair and helped her up. "Come, I have something I wish to share with you" he whispered into her ear.

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the music room. She sat down in the chair he indicated, watching him as he walked to the piano and sat down. _God, is every move he makes that beautiful and graceful? _She thought to herself as she watched him sit down with an uncanny grace that filled all of his movements. She sat back and let his music wash over her. The sonata he played was filled with love, longing, happiness and hope. All those emotions crashed over her as she watched him play, his back hunched slightly, his eyes closed as he let the music fill every fiber of his being.

Everything else melted away for Erik at that moment when he had sat down at the piano and begun to play. The piece he was playing was something he had started to work on right after he had met Jenna 4 months prior, he had just finished it the previous day. Jenna smiled as she watched a true master perform. _It's a shame no one can hear this music…it's a crime that this music isn't out in the world for everyone to enjoy_ she thought sadly. He could have been one of the most famous musicians of the 19th century; his music would have changed the music world forever.

As the music came to an end, Jenna leaned forward in her chair a smile plastered onto her face. Erik turned around, as she rose and came and sat down next to him. She took his hands in her own and kissed them. "I don't think I've heard anything so beautiful"

Erik squeezed her hands and kissed her lips tenderly. She looked down at the keyboard once he had pulled away "Music seems so effortless to you" she murmured.

"Hardly my dear…my music is a very frustrating and merciless mistress. She gives me no peace until its perfected." He said with a chuckle.

Jenna laughed, that she knew. Erik would often hole himself away in his music room for days, not emerging until the piece he was working on was perfect. She had seen him emerge from those times more than once, his hair a mess as though he was constantly running his hands through it, shirt sleeves rolled up, ink all over him. She thought he had looked so sexy.

She glanced over at the clock and was surprised at how late it was, she looked at their hands, which were still entwined. "I…I should head to bed. I have an early meeting in Paris tomorrow morning."

Erik nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat; he didn't want the evening to be over. He didn't want his fairytale to end, but he wouldn't stand for her to be tired.

"Very Well, sleep well my dear" he managed to say without sounding too disappointed.

Jenna looked up at him, and felt her heart lurch. She didn't want this night to end anymore than he did. She smiled at him, cupping his unmasked cheek and kissing him. Letting her tongue slip through his lips quickly before pulling away.

"Goodnight Erik" she whispered before standing up and walking out of the room before she pounced on him right there.

Jenna threw herself onto her bed, trying to catch her breath. God, she wanted him so badly…she had never been so frustrated before in her life. She drug herself off the bed and hurried to get ready for bed. She crawled between the covers, wishing she were in another room with someone else at that moment. She heard him begin to play again, something light…to help her sleep she knew. She drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.

Her alarm went off way too early; she slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled over, groaning. She threw the covers off, turned off her alarm and stumbled into the bathroom.

After her shower she felt slightly more human, she dressed and got together her things before heading downstairs for breakfast. She slumped into her chair at the table and managed a small smile at Henri as he poured her coffee. "Thank you" she grumbled as she sipped her coffee.

An hour later she was being driven into the city…something that she hated, she wanted to get her own car. Erik had laughed at her when she complained about being driven everywhere. She climbed the steps to the office building quickly, not wanting to be late. She walked into the office, smiling at Bernard. "Good morning" she said cheerfully.

Bernard smiled at her "Good morning Mademoiselle"

She sat down across from him "So, what's on the agenda for the day"

"Well, we still have that meeting with the Lorens, but other than that it looks like a slow day"

"Cool, when will they get here?"

"Any minute"

She nodded and looked around, she was going to run across the street to the small café and grab some coffee but she never got the chance, the Lorens entered a few moments later. They were not the normal clientele; they were a brother and sister. Apparently, the sister was getting married and wanted a new home, and she had brought her brother along with her. Jenna smiled at them and introduced herself.

"I'm Jenna Marcus. I'm Monsieur Deveraux's personal assistant."

"I'm Michel and this is my sister Genevieve" the young man replied.

Jenna smiled and shook their hands. Throughout the meeting she couldn't help but notice that Michel was staring at her. It made her a bit nervous, he was young…maybe a few years older than herself and very handsome she supposed. He was the type of guy she would have been interested in, before she met Erik. The meeting finally came to a close; Jenna stood up and shook hands with them once more.

"I'll get those sketches to you by the beginning of next week. Here's my card if you have any questions don't hesitate to call" she said handing Genevieve a small business card.

She hurried out of the office, wanting to return home. She wasn't sure why she felt this pressing need to see Erik; maybe it was that guy leering at her for over an hour. Normally she would have put him in his place, but seeing as he was a client she couldn't do that. She hurried into the house, but soon heard Erik in the music room. She knew better than to interrupt him when he was working, so she decided on another stress reliever. She went to her room and changed into old, tattered jeans and t-shirt and put a bandana over her hair and went to the small room in the attic where she painted and went to it.

She emerged a few hours later, covered in paint but feeling much better. She hopped through the shower and walked out of her room and almost ran right into Erik, who had also just emerged from the shower, and in fresh clothes. She smiled and gave him a hug, happy to finally be back with him. He smiled and placed a light kiss on her head.

"How did the meeting go?"

She paused before answering, "It was alright"

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing "What happened?"

"Nothing, it was just a tad boring..That's all"

He studied her for a moment but decided not to press the matter. "I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go into the city for dinner tonight?"

Jenna's face lit up "That would be great!" she exclaimed. "But you don't like going into the city…you know with all the people"

"I believe I can make one exception tonight…you have earned a night out"

"That sounds really great…" she said with a huge smile.

All of Erik's discomfort being out in the public eye was worth that smile and enthusiasm. "Well, be prepared to leave at 6. And dress for the occasion"

She raised an eyebrow and nodded 'This was going to be fun' she thought to herself. It had been a long time since she had been able to girly herself up for a guy. She was looking forward to this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Some angst in this chappie! But not to worry...Jenna and Erik will finally get together soon :) Enjoy! Keep the reviews coming in. I want to know what you think of this story...I know Modern retellings aren't that popular, let me know if there is anything I can do to make it better!**

Jenna spent an extraordinary amount of time getting ready for her dinner with Erik. He had told her the restaurant was very upscale, but that was as much as he would tell her. She took a nice long bath, enjoying the warm water, letting it relax her. She had already chose her outfit, she grinned when she thought about it. It was a simple, silk dress of dark blue, which really brought out the color of her eyes. It fell to her knees with an empire waist and spaghetti straps, with the skirt hanging loosely around her. It was perfect for this night. She reluctantly got out of the tub and dried off, pulling on her robe while she did her hair and makeup. Deciding to leave her hair hang loose, only pulling back the sides, she curled it and left it hang with glorious curls that many women would kill for. She topped off the look with very subtle make-up; she looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She had to admit she looked hot. She glanced at the clock and saw she only had 10 more minutes.

She hurried to pull on her dress and shoes. She grabbed the matching wrap and hung it over her shoulders, sprizted on her favorite perfume checked her make-up snatched her handbag off the vanity and hurried downstairs.

She got the reaction she had hoped for, Erik's jaw dropped when he saw her come down the stairs. She smiled at him when he took her hand and kissed the back of it, sending the butterflies in her stomach on parade.

"You look magnificent" he breathed.

She blushed "Thank you, so do you" and he did. He was in a black suit, with a black shirt on and a crimson tie and a flesh colored mask. _He looks so sexy! _She thought to herself. She looped her arm with his and let him escort her out to the car and help her in before sliding in beside her.

They set off for Paris, both of them remaining silent as though they were afraid to break the silence that had set upon them. They arrived at the restaurant, Erik got out and hurried over to her side of the car and gave her his hand as she stepped out of the car. He was brave enough to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked in.

"Ah, Monsieur Deveraux, we've been expecting you. Everything is as you specified"

Erik nodded, and let the maitre'd show them back to a private room where there was champagne waiting for them. Jenna grinned as the nervous little man poured the bubbly and handed her a glass. After giving Erik his glass he scurried out of the room. Jenna smiled at Erik and looked around, the room had been lit with candles placed around the room; there was a huge bouquet of roses sitting at the table. It was very romantic; Jenna felt the butterflies in her stomach start flip-flopping. Erik raised his glass "To you" he said softly.

Jenna blushed as she took a sip of her champagne, noticing Erik never taking his eyes off her. She cleared her throat "What's the occasion?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Need there be a special occasion for me to spoil you?"

"No, of course not…" she mumbled.

"I did want to apologize for my outbursts and…reclusive behavior the past few days. I've behaved quite shamefully"

Jenna felt her heart flip flop "Erik, you never have to apologize for anything you do. I forgave you almost immediately. You never have to worry about-"

He raised a hand and cut her off "No, I was not behaving like a gentleman and that's what you deserve. My social skills are…sadly lacking. Mostly due to inexperience, I've never been a very popular person," he said dryly. "But that is no reason for me to treat you so horribly. I should not lose my temper with you, and I shouldn't hide myself away either. You deserve someone who can treat you like a queen, and not lose their temper at the drop of a hat. You deserve someone who is not a monster"

Jenna opened her mouth to protest at that point, walking over to Erik and setting her glass down before taking his hand in her own.

"No, please…let me finish" he pleaded; she nodded for him to continue. He took a breath before continuing. "But…if you would let me, I would be honored to be the one to treat you like a queen, like you deserve. I could do anything with you by my side…" he ended softly.

Jenna felt tears welling up in her eyes, he would not meet her eyes instead he stared at the floor. She took his glass out of his hand and set it on the table before tipping his face to look at her. "Erik, I would be honored. I don't want anyone else but you" she said softly, emotion nearly choking her.

He breathed a sigh of relief as she pulled him into her arms, standing on her toes to kiss him. His arms came around her, one hand sinking into her hair. They pulled away before things got out of hand. He pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down before he sat himself. They spent the remainder of dinner chatting amiably and comfortably for the first time in months. There was no more awkwardness surrounding them.

"So this is why you came into Paris with me a few days ago"

His eyes sparkled "I can get nothing by you, can I my dear?"

She shook her head "I don't think so…well, it was lovely. Thank you"

"Anything for you my dear"

She looked down at her lap; she figured she looked a mess. Her make up mussed from her tears. "If you'll excuse me Erik, I need to use the ladies room. I'll be right back," she said, pushing her chair back and getting up. She brushed her hand against his cheek as she walked by him.

She ducked around the corner and found the bathroom; she walked in and took a few deep breaths. She checked out her hair and makeup, satisfied they were still satisfactory she walked out and was about to turn the corner to their private room when she ran into someone. She laughed softly "Forgive me…I didn't watch where I was going"

She looked up at the person she had collided with and found herself staring into the steel gray eyes of Michel Loren, her skin began to crawl as he took her hand and kissed it.

"You are forgiven, it was my fault." He said.

She pulled her hand away from his and forced a smile on her face "Well…excuse me. My companion is waiting for me"

"Companion? You are here with someone?" he asked, craning his neck to see where she was going. He was surprised to see the mysterious architect sitting there waiting for her.

"You are here with Monsieur Deveraux?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes I am. Is there a problem with that?" she asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"Not at all…I'm just surprised. I had heard that he never left his house…some type of recluse. I've heard he's deformed under that mask…" he said turning to get a better look. He looked back at her "So is he?"

"Is he what?" she exclaimed, angry now.

"Deformed"

She glared at him "I wouldn't know. It's none of my business. And it sure as hell isn't yours either!" she yelled. "Go back to your date! Get the hell out of my face you jerk!" she started to stalk off, but a hand stayed her.

"You would return to him, rather than have a drink with me?"

She turned and shoved him, sending him flying back "Get your hands off me you bastard! Stay the hell away from me! And don't you ever disrespect Erik like that again, he's the kind of man that you will only dream of becoming!" she turned and stalked off, trying to compose herself as she sat down.

Unbeknownst to her Erik had heard the entire exchange. His head was bowed in shame, his frame shaking from fury. He should have been proud for the way she handled herself, but he felt sick. He was the reason she had acted like that, she was defending his honor. _You were such a fool for trying to be a normal person…you were fooling yourself to think you could have a normal life with her! _He raged at himself. He saw her sit back down, her face still flushed in anger.

She saw him hunched over, not meeting her eye and she knew that he had heard the entire thing. She wanted to cry, but shook her head trying to compose herself. "Erik? Shall we go?"

He nodded shortly, throwing a wad of bills on the table before standing up. She pulled her wrap on and went over to him to take his hand, she could feel them shaking with emotion. She squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. They walked out of the restaurant, with Jenna throwing Michel a look that could kill as they walked by him. Once in the car Erik stared out the window, remaining silent. Jenna knew this had to be nipped in the bud, but felt it best to wait till they got home. She slid over so she was right next to him and leaned against him, he reached out and took her hand but did not look at her.

Erik nearly bolted when they drove up to the front of the house, with Jenna hot on his heels. He went into his bedroom and slammed the door. Jenna paused outside the door for a moment before knocking and entering. Erik was leaning against the fireplace, his hands on the mantle; his head bowed his shoulders tense. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders "Erik? Please…"

"Please just leave me," he rasped out.

She pulled on his shoulder, that broke him. He whirled on her "Damnit! I told you to leave me!" he roared.

She wouldn't back down "No Erik! I'm not going to leave you to brood! Because all you'll do is make things worse. You'll try to run away, cut yourself off from the world again! I won't let you do that! I worked too hard to give you a new life I'm not going to let some snot nosed little man-whore destroy everything we've worked SO hard on!" she yelled back, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you want me to say? This is only the beginning for you! Those kinds of people will never go away! You will always have to stand up for me like that! Is that what you want! Hmm? To always be defending the honor of a monster!" he yelled.

Jenna looked furious "Stop calling yourself that!" she screamed. "You are not a monster!"

"Well tell that to my mother! Or the countless people I murdered in Persia! To Jules Bernard! I destroyed him, using the power of my voice! Tell that to Christine who was terrified of me!" he shouted back. His fists clenching at his side.

"Damnit Erik, when are you going to learn that I'm not your mother or Christine! You did those things because you had no choice! I don't care what you've done! You are not a monster!" she shouted. "I'm not afraid of you! You have been nothing but wonderful to me! The only thing I'm afraid of is…" she stopped, trying to catch her breath from shouting so much.

"Go on!" he sneered, taking a menacing step towards her.

"The only thing I'm afraid of is being without you," she said looking into his golden eyes, knowing her own were filling with tears.

He took a step back, surprised by her answer. She turned away from him and for the second time of their acquaintance she began to cry. The first time was because she was injured, this time was because she thought her heart would break if he sent her away. Her heart ached for him, for all the hardships he had experienced for the terrible life he had led. She wrapped her arms around her waist and cried harder.

Erik watched in stunned silence as she collapsed onto the floor, he was speechless. He slowly walked over to her and crouched next to her before pulling her into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Please don't send me away Erik," she pleaded.

Erik held her tighter, kissing her neck "I won't, I promise" he choked out.

"I don't care what anyone else says Erik…I would gladly put all those jerks in their place for you. It doesn't matter what they think." She said softly as she pulled away to look in his eyes.

He nodded, unable to speak around the lump in his throat. He kissed her forehead, before standing up, pulling her up with him. She wiped her eyes and groaned "I probably look a mess" she said trying to fix her hair.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

She smiled, letting her hands drop to her sides. "Not exactly how I saw the night ending," she joked.

He smiled wryly "Nor I…"

"Well, how about I go change into something more comfortable, let you change I'll have Henri bring up some tea and we can hang out here?"

"That sounds acceptable" he replied, he didn't want to be away from her for that long, but knew it had to be done.

She turned to leave; Erik grabbed her hand and pulled her back, kissing her deeply on the lips.

"You looked wonderful tonight," he whispered.

She blushed and smiled before turning and leaving to get changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Little more Angst in this chappie. But they finally get together (phew!) Expect more angst in the next chappie too, and Michel isn't gone for good either! Don't worry though , all will be right again shortly. :) Enjoy!**

Jenna hurried to her room, scrubbed her face and brushed her hair out. She took off the dress and hung it back up. She pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt and put them on quickly. She hurried downstairs and asked Henri to send up some tea, before running back up the stairs to Erik's room. She knocked on the door, Erik opened it and Jenna was surprised to see him in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. _I didn't know he owned a pair of sweat pants…or a t-shirt_ she thought to herself. She walked in "The tea will be here shortly"

He nodded, unsure of what to do. Jenna took his hand and led him to the small sofa by the fireplace and sat down on it, pulling him down with her. They sat next to each other for a few moments before Erik shifted himself so he was lying on the sofa, leaning against the arm with Jenna between his legs lying against his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle, she closed her eyes lying there contently. Henri was pleased when he saw the sight before him when he came in with the tea.

Erik was running his fingers through her hair, while she traced circles on the back of his hand listening as he told her stories from his time as the Phantom of the Opera. Jenna thanked Henri for the tea, she moved to get up but he held up a hand "You look quite comfortable…allow me" he said fixing a cup for Erik and Jenna. He placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and left quickly.

Jenna smiled as she sipped her tea. She swung her legs over the edge of the couch and set her cup down. Erik likewise sat up, watching her. She felt his eyes on her and blushed slightly.

"Regardless of how dinner ended I did have a wonderful time," she said softly, looking back at him.

"I'm glad, all I want is for you to be happy," he said seriously.

"I am happy…here with you. I can't remember a time I've been happier." She reached out and took his hand.

She scowled "I knew something was up today at the meeting…" she groused softly.

Erik looked confused "Meeting?"

"Yes, that arrogant bastard's sister is our new client. He was oogling me all morning"

Erik fish clenched, he went to stand up but she held him back. "Erik, I didn't tell you because I didn't think anything would come out of it…I just thought he was being rude and I didn't want to say anything to him and risk losing his sister as a client. Please don't get angry about it now. It's done with…" she pleaded softly.

He nodded stiffly "Very Well"

She watched him for a moment before sliding onto his lap "Please…don't get mad. Just enjoy this time here with me"

He nodded, letting his arms come around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder, placing a light kiss on his neck. The feel of her lips on his throat sent a surge of desire through his body. Jenna felt his arms stiffen slightly; she raised her head and looked into his eyes. She took his face in her hands and kissed him, slowly and deeply. His hands tightened on her waist. This encouraged her, she kissed him again even more passionately than before. She moved her hands from his face to his neck, holding him to her. He was drowning in her kiss, he wanted more. He wanted everything. Jenna knew if she continued there would be no going back, and she didn't care. She wanted him so badly; she had wanted him so badly for a long time. There was just one more obstacle in their way.

She pulled away, and gazed at his mask. He knew what she was looking at, he had known this time would come eventually. She had never mentioned the mask, which he appreciated it. "Erik…" she whispered.

He knew what would come next; she would rip his mask off his face, scream and run away. He closed his eyes, hoping that if he didn't see her she would leave the mask alone. She kissed his temple, "Erik, please look at me"

He opened his eyes hesitantly "I won't do anything you don't want me to…I'm not going to force anything. But…I don't want to make love to a mask" she said bluntly.

"Please…don't ask this of me," he rasped.

"Why?"

"Because if you see my face you'll leave" he choked out.

She kissed him "I won't. There is nothing on this earth that will take me away from you. You have to trust me," she said softly, placing light kisses on his face.

He knew she was right, but was he strong enough? He nodded "Alright…take…take it off" he choked.

She looked down at him and smiled, before she pulled the mask off. She didn't flinch, or pale or show any reaction. She brought her hand up and caressed his ravaged cheek lightly. The skin was rough, and discolored. His eye socket drooped slightly, on the side of his head the hair didn't grow well. It was thin and straggly. She wondered what the big deal was…he was still handsome and sexy. That changed nothing in her eyes.

"This changes nothing," she said as she kissed his cheek.

His arms tightened around her, but that was the only reaction he gave. She kissed his lips once more, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. Though it wasn't long before he was kissing the side of her neck, letting his hands wander up and down her sides. Finally able to take no more, he stood up and carried over to his bed…

Jenna woke up the next morning later than usual. She looked at the alarm clock next to the bed 9:45am…hell she overslept. She closed her eyes and smiled when Erik threw his arm over her and pulled her back against him.

"Mmm…good morning" she mumbled sleepily.

He kissed her neck in response "Good morning my sweet" he answered finally.

She rolled over so she was facing him and snuggled closer to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head. "It's late, we should get up," she finally mumbled.

He sighed "I suppose we should…it is getting late." He conceded, rolling over and sitting up. Jenna sat up and wrapped the sheet around her as she looked for her clothes. Finding her underwear she wiggled into them under the sheet before she pulled on her t-shirt. She stood up and retrieved her pants and pulled them on. She smoothed her hair, smiling when Erik wrapped his arms around her.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck; happy to see him really starting to loosen up when it came to touching her. She hugged him "Mmm, that was a wonderful night…we should do it more often"

He raised an eyebrow, she laughed "Well without the insults and pushing that is" she added quickly. "But dinner and afterwards…that was nice"

"Yes it was," he said kissing her neck.

She laughed, pushing back from him "I thought you would have had enough after last night…and this morning."

He pulled her back playfully nipping at her neck. "Erik…I have to get some work done…"

His shoulders slumped in defeat as he let her go "You're right, I have work to do as well…very well. I'll see you at breakfast?"

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him. "Yup. I'll see you soon" she said as she walked out of the bedroom to get showered.

The hot water felt good on her sore muscles. For someone who had never indulged in sex before he certainly had a lot of stamina she reflected as she stood in the shower. She hurried to get out and dressed. Deciding for a more casual day she pulled on a pair of jeans and a pale lilac colored shirt that wrapped around with a 'V' neck. She slipped on a pair of flats. She hurried to dry her hair and put it up in a ponytail before heading downstairs for a late breakfast.

Henri said nothing to her about her late meal, seeing as how she was usually up and about by 9. She drank her coffee, smiling when Erik appeared showered and dressed as well. He gave her a light kiss before sitting down. Henri appeared with his coffee and breakfast and newspaper. She felt a quiet domesticity settle on her as they sat eating their breakfast and reading the paper together. She started to laugh; he looked up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, it's just…we're acting like two old married people"

He remained quiet but gave her a lopsided smile and went back to his reading. She finished her croissant and stood up "I have some phone calls to make…I'll see you later" she said before bending down to kiss him before walking to her office.

She went to her office and looked at her inbox, there was the usual but then something caught her eye. A benefit ball for a local children's charity was being held next week and she, Erik and Bernard had been invited to represent Deveraux Architecture, and asking for donations. She set it aside; she would ask Erik about it later. He most likely wouldn't attend, but she and Bernard might and it would be good publicity for them.

When Erik came in later that afternoon she showed it to him. He sat down at his desk and looked at it for a moment. "You and Bernard should certainly attend, but I think I will sit this one out'

She nodded, knowing that was going to be his response. She couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that Erik wouldn't go with them. It would have been really cool to show up on his arm, all decked out in fancy evening ware. She sighed softly as she called Bernard to tell him.

Erik saw the look of disappointment cross her face; it was only there for a second. But he had seen it. He hated causing her to be unhappy, but it would be a miserable affair for them all. He shook his head and returned to his designs trying to block out everything else. Jenna made plans to go into the city and look for a gown once they had accepted the invitation to the ball. She picked out a gorgeous gown of black velvet with a silver wrap to go with it.

The rest of the week passed by quietly, Jenna and Erik fell into a comfortable routine. She no longer slept in her own room, but slept in Erik's room. Even though there wasn't much sleeping going on. Erik started to break out of his shell a bit more every day; the charity ball hadn't been mentioned since the invitation had been received. Though it was on the mind of both Erik and Jenna. He felt helpless, and she was frustrated but determined that he never know.

However on the day of the event the tension in the manor was high. Jenna had arranged for someone to come to the estate to style her hair for her. Bernard was to arrive half an hour before they were to be there and pick up Jenna. Erik was in a foul mood as the day crept on, knowing she would be going out with another man…it was driving him nuts. She disappeared upstairs after the hairdresser arrived and didn't come downstairs until Bernard arrived.

As she came down the stairs Erik felt his heart lurch, she looked gorgeous and he so wanted to show her off in front of everyone. But his century old fear and hate of men prevented him from doing anything. Bernard felt his pulse pick up slightly when he saw Jenna. She was beautiful; he quickly reminded himself that he was a married man. Her gown was black velvet and strapless, with a sliver wrap around her shoulders. Her hair was piled on top of her head in ringlets, with curls framing her face. There was a necklace of sapphires around her neck and sapphire drop earrings hanging from her ears. She was beautiful; he unclenched his fists as she approached him.

An uncharacteristic sadness lay in the blue depths of her eyes. She was trying so hard to hide it, for his sake. That made his cowardice even more unbearable. He kissed her lightly not wanting to muss her makeup; she smiled at him almost pleadingly though. She took Bernard's arm and let him take her out to the car, as she looked back at Erik's figure in the doorway. She was exceptionally quiet on the ride there, Bernard felt bad for the young woman next to him. She was taking on burden beyond her 24 years without a second thought. 'That's true love' he thought to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived at the ball Jenna stuck close to Bernard as he introduced her to some of the other people of note. She smiled sweetly and shook hands but remained silent for the most part. She grabbed a glass of champagne and took a gulp after one more she felt slightly more relaxed. She grabbed another flute and sipped this one slower. She looked around and watched as people meandered out onto the dance floor, or mingled in their own cliques.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around surprised. A young man with dusty blonde hair and jade green eyes smiled at her "Forgive me mademoiselle, I didn't mean to startle you. I am Anthony Laurent," he said bowing and kissing her hand.

"Oh, Monsieur Laurent…I'm sorry…I…Jenna Marcus" she said finally introducing herself though she didn't need to. He was one of their best clients.

"Yes I had gathered." He said smiling.

She blushed, feeling embarrassed and the wine. She knew she should have had something to eat before she left the house.

"I was wondering why a young lady as beautiful as yourself was not dancing?"

She tried to think of a good reason but came up with nothing, so she just shrugged and smiled. Anthony laughed and offered her his arm. Jenna put her champagne on a nearby table and followed him to the dance floor. She felt very self-conscious as he put and arm around her waist and took her hand and began dancing. She had to admit he was very nice, charming and handsome. But he wasn't Erik. After two dances they stopped the music, a couple people went up to the podium and talked for what seemed like ages.

Jenna became bored very quickly, Anthony laughed at her and ushered her outside to get some air. "Not one for speeches?"

"No, not really" she answered with a smile.

She sat down on a bench out on the balcony and looked up at the sky. She missed Erik, she wanted to just say to hell with the ball and run home. But she knew she had to play nice and be social. She sighed, a bit louder than she had meant to. Anthony studied her for a moment.

"Not really your scene?"

She shook her head "Not as a rule" she said smiling.

"Perhaps we could go elsewhere? Get some coffee, tea and talk?" he asked as he sat next to her, a bit too close.

She smiled "Thank you, I would love to but…" she faltered unsure how to continue.

"Ah, you are involved non?"

She nodded "I am…I'm sorry. I'd love to but…"

He smiled and put up a hand "Don't worry about it. It's no surprise, someone as beautiful as you."

She blushed at his compliment and stood up "I should be getting back"

He nodded "Allow me to escort you back inside…and perhaps you'll allow me one more dance?"

She smiled "I would love to" she replied taking his arm and walking back into the room. They walked to the dance floor and began to dance. As the dance ended and another song began she felt a tap on the shoulder, she turned and looked into the face of Michel Loren. She groaned inwardly "May I have this dance?"

He didn't give her much of a chance to argue as he took her hand and began to dance with her, holding her a bit too close. She tried to subtly to push away from him, but she could smell the alcohol on his breath and knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "Where is your deformed boss? Or shall I call him your lover?" he spat.

She looked up at him outraged "I don't think I know whom you are talking about, because you surely couldn't be talking about Erik Deveraux. Because I believe I've told you not to insult him in my presence" she said as she glared at him.

"That's exactly who I was talking about. Why don't you let a real man take you out…treat you like a princess" he breathed.

She slammed her heel down onto his foot causing him to yelp out in pain, but instead of releasing her he held her tighter. "Oh no my dear, I don't believe I'm finished."

"Get off me you pig" she yelled trying to pull out of his grasp.

It was then he was yanked back by some unseen person, Jenna looked around in surprise as people started to stop dancing and look at the commotion. "The lady told you to let go of her…I suggest you leave" a familiar voice growled.

Jenna wanted to cry when she saw Erik standing between her and Michel, looking furious. Michel stumbled off, limping as he went. Jenna threw herself into Erik's arms, happier to see him then she had ever been. He kissed her head "Forgive me my dear, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head "No I'm fine…but..What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand not being here with you. I knew how much it meant to you…"

She hugged him "Thank you Erik, this means more to me than you'll ever know"

He kissed her lips tenderly "May I have this dance?"

She grinned up at him "Of course" She felt so right being in his arms as they danced. She didn't even feel them moving around the floor.

"You look breathtaking my darling…" he murmured into her ear as they danced.

"And you look very dashing in your tux" she said resting her head on his chest.

They spent the rest of the night together, not leaving the other's side for anything. They mingled and chatted with people and left about an hour before the ball was to end. They returned home, exhausted but happy. Erik had survived and found it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Having Jenna with him gave him a strength he didn't know he had. She was an amazing young woman; he was so lucky to have her.

As they lay together later that night, sated and relaxed. Jenna was almost asleep when she heard him mumble something. "What Erik?"

In his fatigue he didn't think before he spoke "I do love you so" he mumbled sleepily. Jenna smiled and kissed his shoulder "I Love you too Erik" she replied before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Jenna woke up, feeling like a lead weight. She rolled over and looked at the clock 8:34am. 'Bloody Hell' she thought to herself as she rolled back over and tried to fall back asleep. She reached out for Erik, he wasn't in bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. Erik was standing in front of the window; his hands behind his back his posture stiff. She propped herself up on one elbow "Erik? What's wrong?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Erik looked over his shoulder at her, she looked ravishing. Her hair falling over her shoulders, with a few curls draped in her eyes, her skin a glorious peach color against the deep blue silk sheets. He wanted to run to her and bury himself in her, but he dared not.

"Erik? Please what's wrong?" she asked, sitting up clutching the sheet around her.

He picked up a newspaper from the table next to him, and dropped it in front of her. The page was covered with pictures from the ball the previous night. Jenna smiled when she saw one of Erik and herself. Then she saw the source of his anger. A picture of her and Anthony, dancing. She was laughing at something he had said and he was gazing at her longingly almost. She didn't remember the circumstances behind that photo but she did enjoy herself with Anthony. She looked up and saw Erik watching her, anger on his every feature.

She stood up, pulling her robe on and approached Erik. "Erik, I…"

"Don't…don't speak to me" he snapped, turning his back on her.

"Erik, listen to me!" she pleaded.

"I will hear none of your lies! How disappointing it must have been to return him with me, lie with me after such a handsome young man snatched your attentions!" he yelled.

"Erik! You don't honestly believe that do you! I hope you know me better than that by now!" she yelled.

"I don't know what to think anymore!" he shouted.

Jenna crossed her arms, determined not to back down. "Erik, we danced and talked! Yes, he did ask me to join him for coffee but I told him I was involved! It was nothing! It was just a few dances!" she protested angrily.

Erik stood by the window, leaning against the sill. She could see in every movement he made how angry he was. She didn't know how to diffuse the situation; she understood why he was so possessively jealous. But that didn't make this any easier, she felt terrible for doing this to him. She took a few steps towards him, stopping a few steps away from him.

"Erik, I would never, ever betray you like that. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me! I have never been so happy as I have been with you. I care for you too much to hurt you like that. I would never cheat on you" she ended softly.

She watched him intently; his fists seemed to unclench slightly his frame loosening ever so slightly. She stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. She felt him flinch away from her, tear forming in her eyes.

"Erik, please trust me. I…I love you. I don't want to lose you," she whispered.

Erik whirled around when he heard her confess her love. "What?" he rasped.

"I love you," she repeated, not breaking eye contact.

This seemed to break through the walls he had erected around himself. His shoulders slumped in a defeated way, he hesitantly reached out for her hand. "I love you too" he choked out.

Jenna threw her arms around him, kissing his neck. His arms came around her tightly, as though he were afraid she would disappear. He pulled back and kissed her slowly, tenderly silently asking for forgiveness for his outburst. Jenna placed a kiss on his forehead, smiling at him. "We seriously have to work on our communication," she said lightly.

Erik couldn't help but smirk "Indeed"

Jenna laughed, resting against him. "Well since I'm up I suppose I should get showered and dressed and get to work"

"Take the day off…you've earned it."

She thought about it for a minute. "I think I will…I've been dying to go for a ride…if you wouldn't mind"

"My dear, this is as much your home as mine. You need not ask permission to use anything here."

She grinned giving him a quick kiss "Alright, I'm going to go dress and go for a ride"

She dashed off and hurried through the shower, dressing in old jeans, a wool turtleneck and riding boots. She pulled on a jacket and hurried downstairs and out the kitchen door. She hurried to the stables and chose a chocolate brown mare, she had the stable hands tack her up, before she mounted and rode off. It was a chilly, brisk October morning. The trees were beginning to change, the landscape was breathtaking. Jenna stayed out until she was almost numb; when she walked into the house she received a scolding from Henri about her being out with only a jacket on.

"Monsieur Erik will not be pleased if you fall ill"

She shrugged "But it was worth it" she declared with a smile. Henri shooed her upstairs to soak in a bath, sending up tea, which was waiting for her when she emerged.

She dressed in fleece pants and an old oversized hooded sweatshirt, she was comfortable and warm. She curled up in front of the fire and sipped her tea, just staring into the golden flames.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter...we find out a little bit more about Jenna, about her relationship with her sister. So let me know what you think, next chappie she tells him about her family a little bit more in depth so we'll get the real low down on Jenna :) Enjoy, drop me a line when you've finished reading!  
**

Just as Henri predicted Jenna did become ill. Two days after her ride Jenna opened her eyes and groaned. Her head felt like a lead balloon that was ready to explode at any moment and her chest felt heavy. Erik opened his eyes when he heard her groan "Are you alright my dear?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said, closing her eyes and rolling over trying to get more comfortable.

Erik lifted his head up and looked at her, her face was flushed. He pressed a hand to her forhead "Good lord, you're burning up" he exclaimed as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Jenna heard running water, then silence. Erik appeared a few minutes later with a damp cloth. He put it on her forehead, and took her hand.

"Do you think you could manage to drink some tea?"

She shook her head "If you don't mind I think I just want to sleep for a little longer…" she whispered as though any sound louder than that hurt.

He nodded "Of course my love, sleep" He lay back down and pulled her into his arms and started to hum. Jenna smiled; it was possibly one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. But it did the trick, she soon dozed off again. Erik held her for a while longer before getting up and dressing. He went downstairs and sat down to breakfast.

"Mam'selle Jenna isn't joining you?"

"No, she is ill. When she wakes up please take her some tea and toast and be sure she eats it"

"Of course sir"

Jenna remained asleep for most of the day; she had swung her legs over the side of the bed when Henri came in with a tray.

"Ah, back in bed Miss…Monsieur Erik will have my head if you are up and about"

Jenna managed a weak smile as she complied. Henri set the tray on her lap, pouring her tea from a small pot and handing it to her after adding a smidge of honey and lemon.

"Thank You Henri" she rasped out.

He smiled at her "If you need anything, the intercom button is on the nightstand. Don't hesitate."

"Well, I would love a bath after I finish breakfast. I think it will help be feel better"

"I'll send Celeste up to run the water and assist you if you need it"

"Thank You" she said sipping her tea, relishing the warm amber liquid as it soothed her scratchy throat.

Two hours later Jenna was bathed and in new clothes and back in bed, she had tried to settle into her own room but Erik insisted she move to his own suite where he could keep an eye on her. She was too sick and tired to argue with him. Jenna was surprised when Erik appeared next to her after her small lunch.

"Erik? Why aren't you working, you said you had lots of stuff to take care of"

He brushed some hair away from her face, smiling down at her. "Nonsense my dear. Nothing is more important to me than your health."

She managed a weak smile as she maneuvered her head into his lap "Erik? Will you sing to me?"

"What would you like me to sing?"

She shrugged "I don't care, I just love hearing your voice" she replied smiling.

Erik thought for a moment before beginning. She couldn't understand the words; they were in a language that was unfamiliar to her. It sounded middle-eastern though, perhaps from his time in Persia. She closed her eyes and let his voice weave a wonderful spell around her, filling her, carrying her away to that distant place in another time.

Erik finished his lullaby and wasn't surprised to look down and see Jenna asleep. He gently lifted her head off his lap and moved off the bed, covering her up. He sat down on the sofa and began to read, not wanting to be far from her.

And so this continued for three more days, Erik remaining close to her bedside as she recovered. He refused to let her exhaust herself, not letting her out of the bed unless it was to use the bathroom. While she put on an air of annoyance she was secretly happy for someone to care for her like that. It only made her love him more.

Finally 4 days after she fell ill she was released from bed rest and allowed to move about the house. Her throat was still a bit sore, and her voice was still scratchy but Erik could no longer keep her in bed. She was becoming too persistent and petulant for him to stand. She showered and dressed in real clothes for the first time in nearly a week and went downstairs to breakfast.

She sat down and smiled at Henri "Feeling better Mam'selle?"

"Yes, much" she rasped out softly.

"Your normal breakfast today?"

"That would be fine" she replied drinking more of her tea.

After breakfast she went to her office and frowned at the amount of paperwork that was sitting in her inbox. She sat down at her desk and began to go through it, which is where Erik found her a few hours later.

"Good Lord woman! What in gods name are you doing?" he demanded.

"Working…what does it look like I'm doing?" she responded a bit snappish.

"You shouldn't worry yourself with that just yet my dear, you are still recovering."

"It was a cold Erik, not the plague. I assure you I'm fine. And these documents won't file themselves…" she said not looking up at him.

He opened his mouth to argue, but shut it quickly knowing it would be useless. He turned and left, going to his study. Jenna smiled as she rifled through the stacks of paper that had been strewn on her desk. Finally she managed to get it all put away, her desk cleared. She stood up and looked around, before going into Erik's study. Without looking up he asked "Feeling better?"

She smiled triumphantly "Yes, much"

He shook his head "You'll be the death of me yet" he muttered.

She laughed, not responding to his teasing. He smirked at her but set aside the sketch he had been working on. He stood up and walked around his desk to take her in his arms.

"I wish you would take better care of yourself, I don't like to see you unhappy" he said softly.

She smiled "Why take care of myself when I have someone who takes better care of me?"

He shook his head, sighing as he kissed the top of her head. "Monsieur Loren's sister has withdrawn her request for our business…" he said softly.

"I know, I saw the memo. I'm so sorry Erik; I would never want to do anything to interfere with your work. I should have kept my temper in check"

He lifted her chin up to look her in the eye "You did nothing wrong. I would never take a client that made you uncomfortable like that. You are the one who has to deal with them on a regular basis…I would never put you in that position"

She nodded "I know, but…"

"There are no 'buts' I would have gladly refused her had I known about the meeting."

"Alright" she said finally as she contemplated his words. "I'll let you get back to your work"

He looked back at his desk and frowned "I'm afraid I just don't feel like working on that any longer. Would you like to go for a walk?"

"That would be great, let me just go grab a jacket"

He nodded "Of course, I'll wait in the foyer for you" he said as he kissed her lightly.

She walked out of the room, hurried to her own to grab her fleece jacket and gloves and a scarf. She hated the cold and even though it wasn't really all that bad out, she still managed to freeze. She pulled the jacket on, zipping it up as she walked down the stairs. She stood before Erik, looping her arm with his as they walked outside.

They made a pass through the rose gardens before wandering about the grounds. Both lost in their own thoughts. Jenna was thinking about how different Erik was, how much he had changed. When she had met him he had seemed resigned and broken, now he was full of energy and life.

She had adjusted to her new life very well, she enjoyed her job, and she had a boyfriend and a home. She smiled to herself; she wished her sister could see her now. Her perfect younger sister who had always been the belle of the ball when they were together, always with the perfect boyfriend, the perfect grades, the cheerleader…the stereotypical spoiled rich girl who took advantage of their parent's wealth, always asking for a new car, going shopping and spending outrageous amounts of money…She always looked down on Jenna for being more of a homebody, although that didn't say much.

Jenna was always very popular herself, but while her sister ran with people in their own situation…financially Jenna made friends with everyone. She was always going out to lunch, or dinner with friends. And her sister was horrified when she found out that if a friend couldn't pay for their own meal Jenna would often pick up the tab herself without a second thought. That was what made Alyssa and Jenna different. Alyssa was greedy and spoiled, not being able to see below her station and being rotten to anyone who she deemed 'Lower Class'. Jenna wouldn't bring herself down to that level.

Jenna had always considered herself very lucky that her parents had been blessed with a good fortune. She was never want for anything, however when she was 16 she went and got a part time job, to pay for her activities. Her parents tried time and time again to tell her she needn't work while she was in school but she would hear none of it. When her parents bought her a brand new Mercedes for her birthday she tried to give them some of her savings to help pay for it, saying she hadn't earned it.

When Jenna had gone away to college she thought she would be able to escape the whirlwind that was her younger sister. She was a bit disappointed when she found out that Alyssa had chosen to attend Penn State University as well. She contented herself with finding an apartment in town, while her sister was forced to live in the dorms on campus. They would often meet in the HUB or at Irving's Bagels downtown for lunch or dinner but that was the extent of their contact while they were in college together. She had also insisted on going on her European vacation alone, knowing if she let her sister tag along she would have ruined it. And she might never have met Erik…she glanced over at him, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder for a moment.

Erik looked down when he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder; he slipped his arm around her waist and held her to him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mmm, nothing really earth shattering. Just thinking about stuff…you know from the past. About my sister, my family, college. That sort of thing"

He nodded "I see…you are your sister are close?"

"Kind of…it's complicated…"

"I have time," he offered.

She sighed and sat down on a bench, looking around wondering when they ended up back in the gardens. Trying to collect her thoughts so she can begin to tell him about her family…


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, here's a little bit of history from Jenna! I'm not really sure I'm happy with this chapter either. I'm just not sure what to do to make it more to my liking yet...so here it is, as it is for now. I know it's a bit shorter than normal...sorry. Hopefully the next chappie will be a bit longer. I'm still trying to keep Erik in character, please let me know if I'm not succeeding. Alright, enjoy the update! Don't forget to drop me a line! Luv Yas!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Erik...pity. Jenna is all mine though :) As is Bernard, Henri ect...**

"My sister and I are about 2 years apart, I'm the oldest and she's been trying to outdo me since she learned to walk" Jenna said laughing. "She was always a snob" she said finally, shame filling her voice. "Which I've never been able to understand, my parents aren't snobs and I'd like to think I'm not a snob either"

"Your parents are wealthy I take it?" he asked, watching her.

"Yeah, my dad hit it big in the stock market right before he and my mom got married, but with the stock market fluctuating so much back then he decided to invest it in a small business venture…at that time computers and computer software. After the dot com boom in the nineties Mom and Dad were really well off, and my mom is a doctor she's got her own practice that's fairly popular. So yeah, my sister and I never wanted anything growing up. We were horribly spoiled." She glanced over at him, seeing his reactions so far. He appeared calm, his eyes locking with hers.

"Anyway…in school she was always the stereotypical spoiled little rich girl. God, she disgusted me! The way she treated people…like if someone's parents didn't have millions then they weren't worthy of her attention. She treated a lot of my friends like crap. She always ran with the popular crowd, the jocks, other cheerleaders, the snooty rich types." She shrugged "I was never really into the whole 'popular' thing. I had a lot of friends and I knew a lot of people but I didn't stick with one clique, I had friends in every social class in high school"

She sighed, "I was into choir, drama club, thespians. That kind of thing, when I wasn't doing any of those things I was wandering around the city, drawing and painting. She always bashed me when it came to my grades, that was the one place she couldn't compete with me. I was a straight A student, always making the honor roll, she could barely keep a C average. Mostly because she was always out partying. When I was a junior in high school I started sending out applications to colleges, I sent them to Harvard, Princeton, Stanford, Penn State and USC. But I really wanted to go to Penn State. My dad graduated from there and he was always talking about the landmarks and the little town that surrounded Penn State. Well I got accepted to every school I applied to, but I chose to go to PSU."

She smiled as she remembered how excited she was to be able to go to the school she had always wanted to go to. She shook her head, bringing her back to the present. "Well she also got accepted to PSU, and when she first moved there she wanted to move in with me. She couldn't stand the thought of having to share a room the size of a closet with anyone else. After a few angry phone calls from her I finally got fed up and told her to suck it up or leave. She stuck it out for the first year and a half. But she insisted that I meet her on campus and take her to lunch. Then she would always try to weasel her way into staying the night at my apartment."

Jenna blushed "I feel bad now, because I never let her stay. I didn't have any roommates and my apartment was in the borough only a 20-minute walk from downtown, but she just irritated me SO much that I thought if she spent the night I'd kill her. I remember this one Friday night some friends from class and I decided to go to the Saloon, it's this little bar that's in the basement of a really popular restaurant she tried to tag along because her friends ditched her, and she tried to go home with this random guy from out of state. I ended up walking all over Downtown trying to find her, finally I found out where he was staying and drug her home to my place. She was three sheets to the wind and puking all night long. After that little indecent she dropped out, leaving me to finish my college career in peace" she said with a smile.

"After I graduated mom and dad offered to pay for me to go to Europe for a summer, I of course jumped on it. Alyssa wanted to come too, but mom and dad put their foot down and said that I would be going alone, or with the friends of my choosing. She got really mad and wouldn't talk to me for a week. But I'm glad I didn't cave and let her come…"

Erik raised an eyebrow "Oh? Why is that?"

She gave him a small, embarrassed smile "Because if she had been along I would have never gone to the Opera House and I wouldn't have met you"

Erik smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It does sound like you have a very complicated relationship with her."

"Yeah, it's a love hate thing….I love to hate her. Nah, I do love her and I have tried to keep her out of trouble, but she doesn't want my help and she gets herself into these situations that I just shake my head. Mom and Dad always said they were so happy that they had one responsible daughter, though I think they kinda hoped my good habits would rub off on her."

"You can only do so much for a sibling" he said, frowning "Though it's not like I have a lot of experience with family" he added bitterly.

Jenna took his hand "Listen to me going on and on about my sister like a big dope. I'm sorry Erik…I shouldn't, well I never meant to make you feel bad"

He tilted her chin up to look at him "Never apologize for your life. Family is a big part of your life, and I love that about you. Never apologize for that"

She nodded "Alright…"

He kissed her tenderly, running a hand through her hair. "Do you have any other siblings?"

She looked down at her hands "Well I had an older brother…he was 3 years older than me. But he died, about 14 years ago"

"I'm so sorry Jenna," he whispered.

She shrugged "He had cancer, and they didn't catch it in time. Mom and Dad were devastated, so was I. He and I had been very close…" she said softly. "I've come to terms with his death, it makes me sad but I know he's in a better place. He was always sick…he's healthy now. So I'm happy"

Erik looked at her amazed at her strong will and cheerful attitude. She still amazed him to this day, every day he found things that made him love her more and more. "You are such an amazing woman," he whispered to her.

She blushed "Thank You Erik," she said quietly.

He kissed her forehead "Thank you for sharing all this with me"

She smiled at him, laying her head on his shoulder "It's getting cold out here…lets go back inside"

"Very well my dear…" they stood up and walked back into the house, she pulled off her scarf and gloves. And made her way into the kitchen for some coffee, Henri was one step ahead of her. He handed her a cup of coffee as she walked in the door. She grinned.

"Thanks…" she turned and went up to her room, taking off her jacket and throwing her stuff onto a nearby chair. She sipped her coffee as she sat down at her desk. She looked at a picture of her and her brother that she kept next to her computer. She smiled faintly before logging onto her computer and checking her emails.

There was a knock at her door, it was Erik. She turned in her chair "Hey, what's up?"

He was carrying a package, he handed it to her. "This arrived for you a moment ago"

She took it and opened it, curiously. She set the card on the desk and opened the small box inside. It was a new MP3 player, hers had broken right before she left for Europe, and so she had been using her sisters. She smiled "Cool"

He looked at her curiously; she smiled as she opened her birthday card. "It's my birthday gift from my parents. You know I had forgotten about it, I've lost track of the time…"

A look of embarrassment and sadness crossed his face "Oh? When was your birthday?"

"Oh, it's not until Monday. The 18th"

Relief spread through him, today was Thursday, he still had plenty of time to get her a gift. He made a mental note to go into Paris some day while she was working and get her a gift.

"Henri also wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready, but I had him send it up to my suite."

Jenna smiled at him "I lovely, dinner just the two of us with no servants bustling about…sounds wonderful"

He laughed, a rich warm and sensual laugh that took Jenna quite by surprise. She had never heard such a wonderful sound. She stood up "What's so funny?"

"It takes so little to appease you my dear, I find it very amusing"

"What can I say? I'm low maintenance" she replied with a grin. She took his hand and let him lead her to his room across the hall. She sat down on the sofa in front of the fire and stared into the flames, lost in her thoughts…


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday Morning rolled around, with Jenna and Erik both lazing about in bed till past 10am. After washing and dressing for the morning Erik told Jenna he had business in Paris and he would be back for dinner.

Jenna used the time to clean her room, and Erik's study. After she finished with her cleaning she wandered about the manor for some time, unsure of what to do. She passed by the music room, looking in at the shiny Grand Piano sitting along the wall majestically. She walked over to it, letting her fingers rest on the ivory keys. She closed her eyes, imagining Erik playing. Watching his fingers caress the keys, making them sing weaving a wonderful spell around her. She opened her eyes once more and sat forward on the bench, finding the foot pedal and placing both hands on the keyboard, closing her eyes once more as she began to play on of her favorite pieces.

Erik walked in the door sometime after 3:30, immensely pleased with himself at his selections of gifts for Jenna. He handed his coat and hat to Henri who took them and hung them up. Erik was about to ask where Jenna was, when he heard the sweet strains of Mozart's Sonata No.16 coming from the music room. He nearly ran up the stairs and burst into the music room to see who was producing such beautiful music. He stopped right outside the door, and watched enraptured as Jenna continued to play hunched over the keyboard. As the last note died and Jenna straightened herself out she became aware of his eyes on her. She stood up startled, nearly knocking the bench over as she did.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked awed still by her gift that he had not known about.

She blushed "I…I've been playing since I was 5…" she answered suddenly very embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked as he approached her.

She shrugged "Well You never asked, and I was a bit intimidated"

"Intimidated by what?" he asked, stopping right in front of her.

She looked up at him and sighed "By You! I mean you're well you're wonderful at anything musical and I didn't want to tell you and have you insist I play and then have you be disappointed in my horrible playing…"

He looked at her in amusement at her little rant; he took her hands and sat down with her on the piano bench. "My dear, you have quite a gift. I've not heard such exquisite playing in a very long time…how could I think of anything you do as less than perfection?"

She looked down at her lap "I know, I know…it was stupid. I know I'm good…I know. I mean I had scholarships in music to 2 different universities. And my tutor was furious when Music wasn't my major in college. She said I was being silly not to invest in my talent, she said I could have been a hell of a concert pianist…so I know that I'm good…but you. You have a talent that I could NEVER dream of, and I was intimidated by that"

"Why didn't you pursue music in University?"

She shrugged "I love drawing more than I love music…I just felt that I had to follow my heart which was art…I would love to continue with my music…I've missed it while I was at school." She frowned "I honestly don't know why…none of those are very good reasons I know…" she sighed taking his hand.

He kissed the top of her head "Play something else for me?"

She nodded and smiled "Of course…what would you like me to play?"

"Play the last piece you learned before you stopped lessons"

She took a breath "Alright, but I Don't think I have it memorized anymore…"

"I have the sheet music to nearly every classical work done…what was it?"

"Beethoven's Moonlight sonata…3rd movement"

He raised an eyebrow but disappeared behind her for a moment, before coming back and placing the music in front of her. She took a breath and positioned herself before she began. She barely looked at the sheet music, her fingers remembering the notes they were supposed to play.

Erik watched her in shock and amazement and love. Listening to her play was like a drug to him and his high was incredible! It filled every part of him, surrounded him like a blanket, his heart racing. He wanted her, then at that moment. But he wanted her music too. He waited until the last note died away before he dug his hands in her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately and urgently. Her arms circled around his neck pulling him closer to her. They fell off the bench in a tangle of arms and legs.

Jenna smiled as she rolled over on the floor to look at Erik who was basking in the pleasant glow of their lovemaking. She began to look around for her clothes, not wanting anyone to stumble across them like that. Erik chuckled as he watched her on her hands and knees looking for her pants and shirt.

She turned around and glared at him "What's so funny?"

"Just you my darling" he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, kissing her.

She laughed, "I'm glad I entertain you" she replied.

He released her and let her continue on her hunt for her clothing. He too gave in and began to hunt for his clothes. Finally with both of them dressed once more, they stood in the music room looking at the piano for a second before he led her out of the room, downstairs and to his study.

She curled up on the sofa and leaned against him as he sat down as well. "I wish you had told me you could play the piano so marvelously"

She looked up into his eyes and saw the mild hurt within their golden depths. "I am sorry Erik…It wasn't meant to hurt you. I just was insecure, I mean you're one of the greatest musicians I've ever heard and I just wasn't sure how I would measure up to that…"

He cupped her jaw and kiss her gently "You have a marvelous talent, never before have I heard someone play so wonderfully…and believe me when I say I am the harshest critic you will ever face. You have a remarkable gift that I would love to help you mold and make stronger. Your tutor was quite right…you have the making of a gifted and wonderful concert pianist. You just need some guidance…"

She smiled "Maybe I just need an Angel of Music" she said joking.

Pain stabbed through him at the title…never again would he be an Angel of anything. He never was to begin with. Jenna saw the pained expression on his face as he though about the past. She leaned up and kissed him, bringing him out of his reverie.

"Erik, I didn't mean to upset you. But I like the name, because that's what you are to me…lord knows you sing like one"

He nodded and rested his cheek on the top of her head, holding her to him. She drew circles on the back of his hand idly before entwining her fingers with his. She smiled as he squeezed her hand gently.

"I accept your offer of tutelage…teach me" she said as she turned around in his arms, her blue eyes staring into his golden ones.

His only response was a kiss.

After an hour spent in silence, enjoying each other's company they were called to dinner. As they sat at the dining table Jenna mused how wonderful it would be to fill up the table…she would love to entertain guests. Erik saw the look in her eyes and set his wine glass down a bit louder than he needed to, she turned her head to look at him. "You Look lost in thought my sweet. What's on your mind?"

She bit her lip "I was just thinking how cool it would be if we had a dinner and filled up this huge dining room table…"

His fist clenched tightly on his knee, the thought of strangers in his home, his sanctuary…no, it was not possible. Jenna saw his jaw tighten, his eyes narrow slightly behind the mask. She knew he would never allow it, and she wouldn't want it if it would bother him so much.

She reached out and touched his hand "I was just thinking…it wasn't something I truly want. It was just a random thought…that's all"

He nodded shortly and stood up "If you'll excuse me my dear…I have some work that I must finish" he reached down and caressed her cheek with his fingers lightly before walking out.

Jenna sighed _Way to go Jenna! Next time you think you might have a thought…just let it go and save both of you the hassle_ that nasty voice in the back of her head hissed at her. She finished her solitary meal and retreated to her room, she turned on her stereo and decided to surf the net for a bit.

Normally around 11, Erik would find her and lead her back to his rooms. It was now 11:45 and she hadn't heard one peep out of him since dinner. She dressed and got ready for bed and slipped into her own bed for the first time in nearly a month. One tear managed to escape and slide down her cheek to the pillow before sleep took her.

Erik resurfaced from his music around 1am; he left the music room a disheveled mess. He walked into his bedroom and stripped off his clothes, pulling on his pajama bottoms and walking over to the bed. He expected to see dark blue sheets and a mess of honey colored hair on his pillow. He was shocked and hurt when he didn't find Jenna in his bed. He crept into her room to find her tangled about in her sheets, as though she had been tossing and turning. He sat down next to her, and brushed a stray curl away from her face. She stirred but didn't wake up. This would not do for him, he hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should risk waking her to move her to his room or simply sleep in her bed tonight.

His mind made up he slid in bed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. She relaxed against him almost instantly, her lips curling into a smile, her hand resting on his. He lay down and let sleep overcome him.


	19. Chapter 19

Jenna woke up early on Sunday morning, surprised to feel a pair of arms around her. She turned around to see Erik watching her. She smiled "Good Morning" she mumbled sleepily.

"Good Morning my sweet…did you sleep alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes "I did…after you came into bed with me"

"I want to apologize-" he began.

She put a finger on his lips to silence him "Stop apologizing…I understand, I really do. I know you hate to disappoint me, you won't. I don't need to have some extravagant dinner party. I know you would hate it, and I would hate making you unhappy…besides hosting dinners like that are difficult."

Erik kissed her neck, his only response to her statements. He pulled her close, nuzzling his bare cheek against her neck, feeling her hair lay against his naked skin made his neglected flesh tingle. Jenna smiled, allowing her arm to drape over his waist lazily.

"Mmmm" she grumbled "I don't want to get out of bed just yet…it's still too early" she said as her eyes focused on the alarm clock next to her bed.

Erik kissed her cheek "Who said anything about getting out of bed?"

She grinned "Nobody, but I feel lazy just laying in bed…"

"It's Sunday morning my love, just relax…you've earned this long weekend a million times over"

"Long weekend?" she inquired with a frown.

"Yes, I'm certainly not going to allow you to work on your birthday…I have made plans tomorrow, none of which concern work…"

"Erik, you didn't have to…"

"I didn't do anything because I felt I had to my dear, I do everything for you because I want to…I love you, and I want you to be happy" he said softly, almost reverently.

She stroked his cheek "Erik, I am happy. Just being with you makes me happier than I've ever been before. You don't have to go out of your way to do anything special for me" She saw the look that passed over his face, before he steeled it into a mask of indifference. She sighed and kissed him lightly. "But I do enjoy it when you spoil me like this" she admitted with a grin.

Relief washed over his features, she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, before nestling into his arms and laying her head on his chest.

"So what do you have planned?"

"You will have to wait until tomorrow to find out…" he answered cryptically.

She pouted for a moment before giving up, knowing that it wouldn't change his mind. She could only imagine what he had planned for her…she was anxious to find out what it was.

They passed a leisurely Sunday together, walking about the grounds, playing music. Enjoying simple companionship with each other. As they sat in the library, both wrapped up in a novel, curled up with each other on the sofa Erik still marveled how willingly she interacted with him; held his hand, kissed him, allowed him to hold her, touch her without his leather gloves. Such simple, day-to-day things that made him love her all the more. She accepted him, for the first time in his miserable, wretched existence he felt the love and acceptance he had craved for so long.

He had once experienced love, though it wasn't nearly as pure as the love Jenna felt for him, of this he was sure. Christine had loved him, he knew she had. She wouldn't have returned to him on the eve of her wedding had she not? Then thinking he was dead, she returned to her young man, living in a peaceful contentment. Erik never forgot her, never forgot the way she kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips. Removing his mask, asking Nadir to be a witness to her love. Though he was still stung by her leaving…she had planned on abandoning him, without saying goodbye. That hurt him more than anything else. He knew why she had so desperately hid her affections for the Vicomte…but in the end she chose him and he let her go.

Erik blinked, allowing his focus to return to the book in his hand and the exquisite beauty that lay so trustingly against him. He laid a cheek on her head, closing his eyes as he felt her silky strands on his bare cheek; he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before he continued reading where he left off as he traveled down memory lane.

The next morning Jenna woke up to the smell of fresh waffles and roses. She opened her eyes, smiling when she saw Erik setting a tray of waffles, orange juice and a single red rose on the table next to his bed. She sat up, holding the sheet to her chest, smoothing down her hair. Erik handed her a t-shirt from his dresser, she took it smiling as she pulled it on. Sitting back in bed, Erik placed the tray on her lap, giving her a kiss before standing up straight. Jenna grinned as she looked down at the wonderful breakfast the Henri had prepared for her.

"Enjoy your breakfast my darling, when you have finished if you would please come downstairs after you've eaten and changed…"

She nodded "Of course"

He turned and left after leaving a light kiss on her cheek. Jenna ate her breakfast, in silence wondering what he was up to. She hurried to shower and dress; she stood in her closet deciding on what to wear. She decided on black dress pants, a lavender colored top and simple black heels. She hurried to dry her hair, deciding to leave it down for the day. She hurried downstairs; Erik was waiting for her in the library. She walked in, grinning "Thank you for my lovely breakfast in bed"

He smiled, holding his hand out for her. She took it; he pulled her to him, kissing her. "Happy Birthday my love" he whispered.

She smiled, blushing slightly "Thank You"

"And now…for the first surprise of many today…" he lead her to the front door. Henri was waiting with her coat. She slipped it on, following Erik outside. Outside in the driveway was a brand new Mercedes waiting. She looked up at him, in confusion. He held out a pair of keys, she took them looking at the keys and the car and back at Erik.

"This is mine?"

He nodded; she jumped up and down hugging him happily. Giving him a kiss before looking back at her car. "You bought me a car!" she exclaimed.

Erik watched her reaction with relief and happiness. "Yes I did…now you may go into Paris whenever you like, and you can drive yourself."

She sat in her car, inspecting every inch. Satisfied she got out of the car and walked over to Erik, throwing her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest. "Thank You Erik…"

He responded by kissing the top of her head, seeing her reaction was more than enough thanks for him. He led her back into the house, for a moment. He pulled on his own coat and handed her purse to her. She looked at him "Where are we going"

"You are going shopping for a dress for dinner tonight…I'm coming along to keep you company"

Jenna smiled, taking his hand. "Where are we going to dinner?"

"You will need something semi-formal. That's all I'm going to tell you"

Jenna had a blast shopping that day, she and Erik finally agreed on a dress for her to wear to dinner.

That evening Jenna took her time preparing herself for dinner with Erik. As she descended the stairs, Erik felt his breath hitch in his throat. She had looked stunning when he had first taken her out to dinner. Now she just looked breathtaking. She had chosen a stunning black cocktail dress. The skirt fell to her knees, but had an uneven hemline, which she thought was so cool. It was a sleeveless dress with wide straps, and a plunging neckline. Simple, elegant, classic. She grinned as she saw his expression; he took her hand in his placing a feather-light kiss on it.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm. She nodded, slipping her arm in his and allowing him to lead her to the car.

They sat in the back seat, wrapped up in each other's thoughts. Jenna was buzzed with excitement, while Erik was worried. Would she like the last gift he got for her? He felt the velvet box lying in his jacket, against his chest.

They arrived at the restaurant and were ushered into a back room, a single rose lay on her place setting. He took her coat from her, and seated her before sitting down himself. Champagne bubbled in flutes on the table already, Erik picked up his glass.

"Happy Birthday my sweet" he said softly, as he raised his glass.

Jenna did the same, letting their glasses connect with a soft 'clink'. She took a sip, watching Erik over the rim of his own glass. He hadn't taken his eyes off her since they got into the car.

"Erik, is everything alright?"

He nodded "Of course my dear…why would you think otherwise?"

She shrugged "You've just been very quiet since we left the house."

"I assure you, everything is fine," he said.

Their dinner was eaten in the same silence that had taken them. As they finished their dessert, Erik became increasingly nervous. She watched him, fish something out of a pocket of his coat and walk over to her. He knelt down next to her, producing a velvet box.

Jenna felt her heart stop _Is it too soon? I think it's too soon. I love him, but…I don't know_ ran through her mind. She didn't stop to think that the box wasn't shaped properly to be a ring. He opened the box, revealing a stunning necklace of amethyst and diamonds. She fingered the jewelry carefully. She had never seen anything so beautiful.

"They are beautiful…Erik. Thank You" she said softly.

He breathed a sigh of relief, it had taken him a long time to decide on what to get her and he wanted her to like it. He wasn't sure he would be able to stand it if she didn't like it. Seeing the look on her face when he opened the case took away all doubt in his mind. He took the necklace out and placed it on her, clasping it in the back. He placed a light kiss on her neck as he pulled away.

"Happy Birthday Jenna"

She took his hand "This has been the best birthday…thank you Erik"

He kissed her hand as he sat back down in his seat. He paid the bill, escorting her out of the restaurant into the car. She leaned against him on the way home; he bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her feeling his body pressed to her own.

By the time they arrived back at the manor, they were both so worked up they barreled right past Henri, up the stairs into the bedroom. Henri merely laughed and shut the door.


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here is the next chapter. I have to admit this was kind of a hard chappie to write! Hope you enjoy, don't hate me just yet! I promise things will get better for Jenna and Erik. As always, let me know what you think:)**

Things passed quietly in the manor, work became increasingly busy for both Erik and Jenna, they rarely saw each other during the day seeing as Jenna was often in Paris in the office with Bernard. A week before Thanksgiving Jenna became uncharacteristically short tempered and sad. Erik couldn't identify the cause of her unhappiness, and couldn't find time to speak to her about it. She often went right to bed after coming home from the office; she was working close to 19-hour days.

Finally, the slew of clients demands quieted and Jenna was able to take a breath and sleep more than about 3-4 hours a night. On the morning of the 18th of November she came downstairs, still in her pajamas. She sat down at the table and sipped her tea in depressed silence. Erik took the opportunity to talk to her.

"Jenna, what is bothering you my dear?"

She shrugged "Nothing Erik, I've just been very busy" she answered briskly.

Erik studied her for a moment, knowing she had indeed been working hard…harder than she needed to. But she wouldn't accept anything less than perfection for Erik.

"Jenna, you've not been yourself…please? Tell me what is wrong"

"It's nothing Erik…I..I have to get ready for work"

He grabbed her hand as she walked past him; he stood up blocking her exit with his body. He tilted her chin up to look her in the eye.

"You have never lied to me before…please don't start now" he pleaded.

That broke through her air of indifference. She sighed "It's just…this weekend is Thanksgiving, and I…I miss my family" she said softly.

Erik frowned, unsure of what she was talking about. Then it hit him, he raged at himself for being so thoughtless and selfish. "Forgive me my darling, I had forgotten Americans celebrate Thanksgiving differently than we do…you may of course return home for the holidays"

"No Erik, there is still so much to do…"

He silenced her with a gentle kiss "My love, there is nothing here that Bernard and myself can't handle without you…but you most certainly should be with your family…"

Jenna looked up at him, smiling. "You're sure?"

He nodded "Of course my dear. You could most likely catch an early flight tomorrow morning…"

Jenna smiled widely, he hadn't seen her that happy since her birthday a month ago. She leaned up and kissed him "Thank you Erik…this means so much to me"

He smiled at her and released his hold on her as she took off upstairs to make arrangements.

Jenna flew into her room and called her mother who was ecstatic about her daughter returning home for Thanksgiving. Jenna booked the earliest flight she could and pulled out a suitcase and began to pack. She was so busy she didn't hear Erik walk into her room until he had put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. She spun around with a scream, relief washed over her as she saw Erik.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to scare you my dear"

"It's okay…though you need to stop sneaking up on me! You walk as quiet as a cat!"

He looked at her travel things all laid out. "I see you made arrangements"

She nodded "I did…" she looked at him. He was looking around the room sadly, watching her pack her things eagerly. She stopped and took his hand, leading him to the sofa on the other side of the room, sitting him down.

"Erik, are you sure you want me to go? I can stay and make a traditional Thanksgiving dinner here…"

Erik suddenly felt very ashamed of himself; she was so willing to sacrifice her happiness and family for him. He bent his head, not wanting to look into her eyes. He shook his head "Jenna, you have not seen your family since you came to Europe this summer…you should go home…spend this time with your loved ones"

"But I love you too Erik…I want to spend this time with you as well…you have shown me so much while I've been here. Given me so much…come with me," she said suddenly. His head shot up in surprise.

"My dear, the lack of sleep must be affecting your judgment"

"It's not, Erik please come with me. My family will love you! And I want to spend the holidays with you as well"

"Ah, but this is an American Holiday…"

She frowned "Yes, and I'm an American. I want to share some of my traditions with you…let me share my family with you"

He stood up abruptly "I can't" he managed to choke out.

"Why? Why can't you come with me?"

He whirled around, angry. He made a furious gesture to his mask "Because of this!" he took a moment to settle himself. "When I'm with you, here I can almost forget about this cursed face! I can almost forget I'm a monster, I can imagine that I am a man…you make me forget. But outside these walls I am not allowed to forget what I am!"

Jenna stood up, furious "Erik when are you going to stop thinking everyone is judging you! My family won't give a damn about the mask! I didn't!"

"It's human nature to be curious! What do you think drove me to the cellars of the Opera House! The world of humanity didn't want me! And I don't need them!" he yelled.

Jenna slammed her hand down on the desk, "God Damnit Erik! What do I have to do to convince you that I won't hurt you and neither will my family! When are you going to trust me not to hurt you! Do you honestly think I would lead you anywhere, where you could get hurt!"

Erik turned away from her, surprised at her angry outburst. He tried hard to ignore the accusations she had thrown at him about him trusting her. He clenched his fist, but remained silent. Jenna watched as he withdrew into himself, shutting her out.

"Get out!" she seethed.

He spun around, surprised. "What?"

"You heard me! Until you can trust me, you can tell me to my face that you trust me unconditionally. Until you start believing the things I've been telling you for months get out! I love you Erik…so much that it hurts. I want to be with you, you complete me. It's like you're the other half of my soul…but until you truly believe that I wouldn't hurt you and your face means nothing to me I can't be with you…it's killing me. It's killing me to love you so damn much and having you doubt me every step of the way…I've not done anything but love and support you these months. And you still doubt me, you still don't trust me…I…I can't be with you"

Tears were slipping down her cheeks; she turned around bringing her hand to her mouth to suppress a sob that tore through her body. Erik put a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it away angrily. Erik felt his own tears well up in his eyes at her rejection. He left the room fighting tears every step of the way. It wasn't until he was safely hidden away in his own suite that he allowed himself to cry.

Unaware of when he fell asleep, he woke late the next day, his face stiff from his tears. He got up and walked downstairs, Henri was not his usual cheerful self. He handed Erik an envelope, he recognized Jenna's handwriting on the front. He opened it with shaking hands.

_Erik,_

_I've returned home, I will send for my things at a later date. You may consider this my two weeks notice if you will. Enclosed are the keys to my car…do with it what you will, I have no need of it here. Thank you for everything that you have given me and done for me. I don't want to cause you any more pain…and I regret that I have. It tears me apart to think of what you've gone through to make you so distrusting and suspicious. I thought I could change that by loving you, but I didn't want to admit that love alone couldn't change a lifetime of hatred and pain. I love you Erik, more than you will ever know. Please take care; I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. If you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask me. I Love You._

_Forever Yours,   
Jenna_

Erik felt the tears flow down his cheeks; he let the letter drop to his lap. He felt like he couldn't breath, she had left. She was really gone…he drove her away just as he had driven Christine away. Though this was worse, she had loved him unconditionally in spite of all the things he had done. She wasn't afraid of him, he had loved and he had lost…he wrenched himself away from the table, stumbling up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door, looking around the room. Everywhere were touches of her…things she had left there during her many nights spent in that room with him. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists. Every time he opened his eyes he saw her, without thinking he smashed his fist into the nearest object. The small table couldn't withstand the force and splintered. He went into a horrible rage, destroying everything in sight. When the destruction was done he slumped into a heap on the floor and began to sob.

Jenna walked out of the air terminal in the Pittsburgh airport. She was exhausted she hadn't slept since the night before the fight with Erik. She saw her mother and father waiting for her; she ran to her dad and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. Her parents had an idea of what had occurred in France. They didn't press her; they knew when she wanted to tell them she would. Her parents led her out to their waiting car; she put her things in the trunk of the SUV and got in the back.

The ride home was unbearable; she looked around at the comforting surrounding of Pittsburgh. She hardly noticed when they got off the Parkway and made their way through Squirrel Hill to their home. They pulled into the driveway; she got out and looked up. Home! She sighed as she walked up the front walkway; it hadn't changed at all in her absence. But it wasn't as comforting as she thought it would be…she missed the marble foyer, Henri's cheerful smile and the haunting melodies that would filter down from the music room.

Thanksgiving came and went, with everyone trying to be cheerful and happy. It was a false cheerfulness and Jenna couldn't stand it. She woke up the day after Thanksgiving determined to forget about her life in France and start her life over. She called up some old school friends, had dinner, went to clubs, went shopping and laughed along with her childhood friends as if nothing had happened. She was able to fool everyone, her parents, her friends…but she still felt empty inside. Part of her was missing; she had left part of her soul in France…

Erik threw himself into his work, doing everything he could think of to erase her from his memory. He was far too stubborn to go to the United States and beg her to return to him. Instead he resigned himself to a lifetime of misery…Bernard was sad when he found out about Jenna's departure. Erik hadn't given him any details, but simply told him that she wouldn't be returning. Erik stopped sleeping in the ruins of his old rooms, instead torturing himself by sleeping in Jenna's old room. The scent of her perfume still hung in the air, she had her things sent to her home at the end of November. Erik had delegated Henri with that task. The manor was empty without Jenna's presence and laughter. Erik hated it; it was a painful reminder of everything she had been to him. But he knew she would have wanted him to remain, not run back to the tomb of the Opera House. So he stayed, in a wretched miserable existence.


	21. Chapter 21

**And a bonus chapter for ya:)  
**

The beginning of December brought a mixed bag for Jenna. She had been contacted by one of her professors from school to give a guest lecture in the middle of January to her class. Jenna jumped on the opportunity, anything to keep her mind off how miserable she was. The weeks leading up to Christmas were painful for Jenna. Upstairs in her room, hidden deep in her closet was a box; in that box was Erik's Christmas gifts she had picked up. She tried to keep her mind on the festivities in her house, not wishing she were decorating a tree elsewhere…

Erik had not even noticed that November turned to December. Bringing with it the Christmas cheer, for everyone else. He had allowed his staff to decorate for the holidays, mostly because they had nothing else to do. He steadfastly ignored the garlands and bows that popped up around the house. The only reminder of the season lay in his desk, hidden away. The little velvet box had been tossed in there a few days after Jenna's departure. The treasure inside had been forced out of sight out of mind. The ring that Erik had so lovingly designed specifically for her was now nothing but a mockery of his feelings for her. He didn't have the heart to get rid of it, so he banished it to the depths of his desk, to forget.

As he grew increasingly agitated and irritable he couldn't shake the feeling of impending dread that had settled on him. The feeling of foreboding was one that he hadn't experienced since his days below the Opera when he was frequented by his 'attacks' he brushed the thought aside, seeing as how his last attack had been on the eve Christine had left him.

Jenna anxiously prepared for Christmas with her parents and sister. She was leaving the weekend after New Years to return to State College to do her guest lecture and catch up with some old friends that had remained in the area. Christmas eve came at last, Jenna enjoyed a quiet evening with her family, sitting by the huge fireplace talking and drinking Eggnog. For the first time since her return she finally felt some of the anguish lift from around her heart.

New Years came and went, nothing spectacular for Jenna. The weekend after New Years she packed her car and drove to State College, she checked into her hotel and slumped down on the bed. She hadn't heard anything from Erik, not that she had expected to but…

She shook her head, picked up her purse and left her room deciding to go find something for dinner.

Erik clenched his fist, and unclenched it as the tingling numbness spread down his left arm. He ignored it, continuing with his work. He worked well into the night; not noticing as the night drew on the numbness became worse. He stumbled out of the room, down the hall when the pain hit him. He fell to the floor, the pain blinding him stealing his breath away. He saw a haze of white and black, the pain surrounding him like a blanket that was suffocating him.

Henri heard him and came upstairs and blanched when he saw Erik, collapsed on the ground gasping for breath. He hurried over; Erik tried to push him away.

"Sir! You are ill, let me help!" he said sternly.

Erik was too weak to object, he managed to nod. Henri helped him to his feet; they managed to make it to Jenna's room to the bed before Erik's strength gave out. Henri got him in bed, Erik sent him away thanking him. Without thinking Henri picked up the phone, calling the one person who would be able to help Erik…

Jenna was just waking up when her cell phone rang, she groaned as she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked, groggily.

"Mam'selle Jenna?"

She sat up hearing Henri's voice "Yes, Henri?"

"Oui…you must return here immediately!" he immediately started speaking in frantic French, Jenna had a hard time keeping up with him. All she got was Erik was sick, there was something wrong with Erik.

"Alright, I'm…I'm on my way…I'll get the first flight out I can…I'll call you with the details."

They hung up and Jenna threw clothes on, hurried to pack her stuff and checked out. She made record time getting home. She called ahead and told her father to book her the first available flight to Paris and to have her things packed and ready to go. She arrived at home, hurried through the shower and changed out of her sweats and rushed out the door with her hair still wet. They drove her to the airport, she barely made her plane.

She arrived in the middle of the night; she was relieved when she saw Bernard. "What happened?"

"We believe he had a heart attack…but he refuses to let anyone in his room…he refuses to see a doctor"

Jenna nodded "Alright, get me home…then find a doctor…preferably one with a private practice and not many clients…someone low key?"

Henri was anxiously waiting for her at the door. She rushed out of the car, she hadn't slept in 2 days but she was running on adrenaline and no end was in sight. Bernard left with his instructions to call her first thing in the morning.

"Is he in his room?"

"No Mam'selle he has been sleeping in your old rooms"

She paled; her leaving had affected him worse than she thought. She nodded, walking up the stairs, creeping into the room careful not to wake him. She closed the door softly and tiptoed over to the bed. He looked pale, his breathing shallow. He also looked like he hadn't eaten in quite sometime. She bit her lip, seeing him like this hurt more than she thought it would. She remembered him so strong, invulnerable. To see him lying like that…she felt the tingle of tears behind her eyes.

She sunk down onto the bed, feeling the movement Erik's eyes shot open. He looked around wildly, frantically. Seeing Jenna he closed his eyes like he was in pain.

"Another dream…it's just another nightmare…" he mumbled to himself tiredly.

Jenna fought tears as she leaned over "Erik? It's not a dream…I'm really here"

He studied her for a moment, before turning his head away from her. She reached out and stroked his masked cheek before removing it. His breath hitched in his throat as he held a hand over his ravaged face, trying to hide it from her. She moved onto the bed and pulled his hand away.

"Erik…please…you must feel much more comfortable without it on" she said softly, as though she was talking to a child.

"But…you're…no you left…you're not real" he cried out, tears coursing down his cheeks. The familiar clenching of his chest warned him to get control of himself.

Jenna let her tears fall freely, she took his hand and kissed the palm "I'm back, I came back. Henri called me, told me you were sick. He was worried, I came as soon as I heard"

He stared at her for a moment, before reality caught up with him. She was really there! Caring for him! She came back! Jenna watched as he cried, unsure of what to do. She laid on her side and gathered him into her arms. He let his face rest in the crook of her neck, crying as he held onto her tightly not wanting to let go. She kissed the top of his head, holding him, comforting him. She soon heard his steady, even breathing. He had fallen asleep finally. His arms around her waist holding her to him possessively.

Oh! How she had missed this! She had missed him more than she had let herself imagine. She placed a light kiss on his head before attempting to fall asleep herself.

Erik woke to a strange sensation, someone was holding him. His face was buried in honey colored hair; the scent of gardenias surrounded him. Jenna! She had returned to him, the events of the previous night came flooding back. She had returned to him…would she stay? Could he convince her to stay? He opened his eyes and looked at her, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He had tried so many times to recreate her beauty in his mind, but he never could.

Heaviness remained in his chest, his damned heart giving out like that! And after so long! He supposed this was a message to remind him that he still lived. Like he would be able to forget! He shifted slightly, but the slight movement woke Jenna up. She bolted up, looking around. She relaxed when she saw Erik looking up at her. She brushed some hair out of her face nervously. She smoothed her wrinkled clothes, looking back into Erik's golden depths.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better, I assure you."

She nodded "Bernard was going to look for a doctor, I know you hate strangers with a passion but Erik…you are sick…you need medical help"

"My dear, this wretched heart of mine has been like this for over a century…there is no saving it I'm afraid"

Her face fell at the very real prospect of losing him. He took her hand in his and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"I believe this was just a…reminder to myself. That while I try to live as a ghost I am very much alive. I assure you my dear, I will be better in a few days"

"But Erik…"

He put a hand up to silence her, warning flashing in his eyes. "My dear, I wish to live out the rest of my days in peace, I will get no such thing from a doctor…"

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the muscles in his jaw tense…a sure sign he was getting angry. She nodded "Very Well…are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?"

He nodded "That would be fine…" he murmured before asking the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer for. "How long will you be here with us my dear?"

She turned and looked back _forever_ "I'm not sure…I didn't really think that far ahead." She turned and walked out the door, to get him some breakfast.

She walked downstairs, stopping only once she had reached the kitchen. She braced herself on the counter top, letting herself cry once she was out of earshot of Erik. Henri had approached her; he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She composed herself, standing straight wiping away her tears.

"I think something light for Erik…maybe some toast and tea"

Henri nodded and hurried to prepare it for Jenna as she composed herself. She didn't know how seeing him would make her feel, but now she just felt unsure…how should she act around him? Her first instinct told her to be loving, affectionate but she was afraid to. After everything that had happed when she left she couldn't let herself fall into the trap of familiarity until she knew how he felt.

Henri finished preparing the tray; Jenna picked it up and carried it upstairs. She helped Erik sit up, determined that he wouldn't see how his illness was distressing her. She set the tray on his lap and hovered for a moment. An uncomfortable silence enveloped them, she finally spoke.

"I think I'm going to get showered and change into some fresh clothes," she said, looking down at her wrinkled clothing.

Erik nodded, remaining silent. She nodded, deciding it would be a better idea if she showered in one of the other guest bathrooms. An hour later she returned, looking refreshed and not quite so frumpy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, shorter than my other chapters. But thats mostly cause this is more of a transition chapter. I'm hoping this will be an end of the angst (For Now Anyway :)) ** **Of course, more to come. Hope You enjoy this chapter. I will try my best to get the next Chappie out ASAP. Cheers!**

Jenna took his tray and went to leave him to rest when she heard him say something to her. She turned around, surprised. "I didn't hear you, what?" she asked softly.

"I said…will you come back?" he asked, his eyes closing at the obvious effort he was having to put into speaking.

She nodded "Of course, let me just take this down to Henri and I'll be right back"

He sunk into the mattress, relieved. She took the tray down and set it on the counter before turning and slowly making her way back upstairs. She entered the room, seeing Erik lying there, almost asleep she didn't want to disturb him. She turned to make a discreet exit but was stayed by his voice.

"Leaving again?" he asked dryly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, you need rest," she said softly taking a few steps towards the bed.

"You never disturb me," he answered; the insinuation in his comment was not lost on her.

"Alright" she cautiously sat on the bed.

"How was your holiday?" he asked in a falsely social tone.

"Erik, you need to sleep. I woke you up…please try to sleep?"

She saw the hesitation in his golden eyes; she also saw longing and love gazing back at her. Her heart ached for him; she gave in to her weakness when he was involved. She settled herself next to him.

"If I lie here with you will you rest?"

He nodded, letting his eyelids droop. Jenna scooted closer to him and tentatively put her arms around him, drawing him to her. She felt the tension in his frame melt against her; she closed her eyes taking a deep breath as she felt his head on her shoulder.

Erik fell into a peaceful sleep in his angel's arms. Jenna held him for a few hours, letting herself fall asleep as well. She woke when she could no longer feel her arm. She moved it carefully trying not to wake Erik up. She watched him sleep for a moment before placing a light kiss on his forehead.

"I love you so much" she whispered.

She got out of bed and exited the room quietly. She saw Erik's door slightly ajar. She walked in and was shocked by the devastation she saw. Tears crept to her eyes as she surveyed the damage, knowing he had wrought such destruction in her absence. She would begin work on those rooms as soon as Erik was feeling a bit better.

She wandered around the manor, taking it all in. Even though it had only been a little over 2 months since her departure it felt like she hadn't seen it in years. She paused in front of the music room before stepping inside. There was a layer of dust on the piano that shook her to the core. This room hadn't been touched since her departure. She sighed as she made her way to find Henri and arrange for that room to receive a decent scrubbing.

To her surprise Jenna discovered that her tour had taken over two hours. Erik was most likely awake and none too happy that she had left. She made her way to her old suite and opened the door. Sure enough Erik was sitting up, flipping through a novel looking very unhappy. She walked over to the bed and sat down carefully trying not to jar him.

"You left" he said bluntly setting the book aside.

Jenna smiled "Yes, I did. I'm sorry, but you were asleep and I had some things I had to take care of"

"Oh. Work?" he asked curiously.

"Something like that" she responded Vaguely.

Jenna watched as his eyes darkened, but was gone so quickly she might have imagined it. She cleared her throat, never thinking that so many topics would be taboo between the two of them. There were so many things she wanted to say, but she didn't want to bring up. She sat back against the headboard, settling herself next to him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect to be gone as long as I was," she said finally.

"It's quite alright…you have more important things to attend to. I'm sure this whole thing has been a damned inconvience for you"

Jenna looked at him, a somber expression on her face. "Erik there is nothing in this world more important to me than you. Don't ever forget that"

"But I wasn't enough to keep you here" he said suddenly.

Jenna felt like he had punched her, all their dancing on eggshells was over. She sighed, "Erik, you know why I left" she said sounding very tired.

"I still love you Jenna. I've been miserable without you"

She closed her eyes, her heart and mind battling it out. "Erik, this has never been about love. You know I love you, more than anything. But you don't trust me"

"But I do" he protested.

She opened her mouth to respond, but he put his finger to her lips "Wait…I'm not done. Jenna, I do trust you. You accepted me, knowing what I was, what I've done. No one has ever done that. I do trust you, but I can't ignore my instincts. I…I've spent my entire life running from the scrutiny of others. You have to give me time before I step back into the world like that. I would like to think you're family would not be cruel, but unfortunately it is human nature…"

Her face fell; as much as she hated to admit it she knew he was right. She asked him to jump into the deep end of the pool right off the bat.

"Erik…I…" she couldn't seem to find the right words.

"It's alright Jenna. You were right about some of the things you said. And as much as I hate to admit it most of my hesitation stems from my own fears as ridiculous as they seem they have been breed into me from infancy. It will take some time for me to be rid of them"

"I never wanted to push you like that. I just wanted you to meet my family, I love you so much I want to share you with them"

He smiled at her "I know, and I do want to meet you family. But I think it would be best if I met them here. At least here I have somewhere to escape to if needed."

Jenna nodded, managing a weak smile. "I'm sorry about everything Erik…I never wanted to hurt you. I feel so horrible" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Erik reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her. Her arms weaved themselves around his neck as she deepened the kiss.

"I forgave you the moment I read you letter. You are 25 years old, far too young to be taking on the burdens you are to be with me. And I'm the one who should be sorry for putting you through all this. You shouldn't have to deal with half the things you do because of me."

"I put up with everything because I love you. I want to be with you, I Know that things are going to be complicated and there are going to be challenges that I have to deal with. But I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Come back to me Jenna. I can't live without you in my life" he whispered.

"Of course" she responded softly.

She kissed him again, before lying down with him letting him hold her against him. She sighed as she finally felt like she had returned home.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day Jenna called her father, who had racked his brain trying to find a way to make his daughter happy once more. He was so happy for her; he had never pried into her affairs. He didn't know what happened in France that caused his oldest daughter to come running home, but he hadn't be oblivious to her unhappiness. His paternal instincts told him that she had fallen in love, and that love kept her in France. He only hoped that she was happy and her man was treating her properly, though deep in his heart he knew she was well cared for. He of course agreed to ship her things back to her when she told him she was remaining in France.

Three weeks later, Erik was still recovering though he had been up and out of bed for two weeks. Jenna kept a careful watch over him, guilt still haunting her for his condition. He had tried time and time again to assure her she had no part in his attack that he was entirely to blame it still didn't help.

Jenna had cleared away Erik's old suite and refurnished it. Erik stood in the doorway; looking around the room feeling a wave of guilt as he remembered the night he tore his rooms apart. Jenna laughed and told him she wouldn't tell anyone if he wouldn't.

Jenna had originally tried to move back into her old room, but after finding her entire wardrobe in the second walk in closet in Erik's room she realized he wanted to make his room 'their' room.

After discovering her things moved to Erik's room Jenna remembered the box of Christmas gifts she hadn't yet given to him. She approached him one evening after dinner in early February.

"Erik?"

He looked up from his book, setting it on his lap "Yes my dear?"

She sat down next to him, setting the box next to the sofa. "I found your Christmas gifts this afternoon. I know it's February and they are a bit late but…" she paused watching his reaction.

Erik sat up in surprise; he had never received a gift before…

She bent down and opened the big box. She pulled out the first gift and handed it to him. He took it hesitantly, carefully tearing the paper off it. She heard his breath catch when he saw what it was.

He stared down at the painting of Paris from the roof of the opera, just as it looked the evening he took her up right after they had met. She had painted it from memory, it was spectacular.

"Jenna…I…" he faltered, feeling the tingle of tears behind his eyes.

She bit her lip "So you like it?"

"Yes, very much my dear" he responded, his voice full of emotion.

She smiled, very proud of herself, she reached into the box and pulled out another gift and handed it to him.

Again he carefully pulled the wrapping paper off. He set the box down on his lap and pulled the lid off. Inside was lined staff paper, but in the corner in elegant script was

Compositions by Erik Deveraux 

"Thank you my sweet. This is wonderful" he managed to whisper.

"Alright, one more left" she said as she pulled out one last gift. This one smaller than the others. She handed him the parcel and watched as he opened it. He smiled as he pulled out a collection of Mozart's greatest works on CD. Even though he had one of the largest CD collections she had ever seen she thought he would appreciate this one.

"Thank You Jenna…these are wonderful," he said a few moments later, tears still shining in his eyes.

Jenna scooted closer to him "Merry Christmas Erik" she said smiling.

He kissed the top of her head as he pulled her to him. Jenna snuggled closer to him "I'm glad you like them Erik" she said softly.

"Indeed, they are wonderful. Thank you"

She grinned up at him "You're more than welcome"

Erik paused; did he dare give her the Christmas gift he had so lovingly designed for her finger? He glanced down at her, seeing her smile up at him with all the love in the world filling her blue eyes. He extracted her from his person and got up, silencing her protests with a gentle look. He returned a few moments later, the ring hidden in his pocket. He pulled her to her feet, ignoring her questioning looks. He took a breath before kneeling on the floor in front of her.

He took her hand in his, looking up at her. Realization dawning on her, her eyes filling with tears, she looked down at him.

"I've lived in solitude my entire life, which has been sadly a very long time. Until you entered my life. I watched you from the moment you walked into the Opera House, I was determined to slink back into my prison, never to see the light of day ever again. But you fell into my life, and changed everything."

He saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. "You brought me out of my prison, into the light. You have given me hundreds of reasons to live; you have challenged me to be a better man. You have loved me, trusted me and guided me. I love you more than I think I've ever loved anything on this miserable planet. I don't want that to end, ever. I want you to be at my side for all eternity. Jenna, would you please honor me by becoming my wife?"

Jenna stared down at him for a moment, words escaping her. All she could do was nod. He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on her finger. He stood up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He could taste her tears, knowing they were mingling with his own. Never before had he known happiness like this.

Jenna felt his arms wrap around her, she buried her face in his neck feeling incredibly foolish for crying at a moment like that. It took a few minutes for her brain to process that he had asked her to marry him. And she had said yes! It was all finally coming to her, and thinking about it made her smile even wider. She felt a warmness spread through her starting at her toes and working her way up her body. She tightened her hold on him, kissing his neck.

After what seemed like an eternity Erik pulled away, looking down at her. He smiled as he wiped away her tears, kissing her forehead tenderly. Jenna looked up at him, her eyes still shining with tears. Jenna pulled away, rubbing her face trying to wipe away the last of her tears. She turned back to Erik, still in shock.

"You haven't said anything yet," Erik stated quietly.

Jenna laughed "It's just a bit of a shock to me that's all Erik. I hardly know what to say"

She walked back to him and took his hands, glancing down and starting when she saw the light from the fire dance off the diamonds on her finger. She had never seen a ring like it before. Three huge diamonds stared back at her, with a setting of amethyst on either side of the smaller diamonds. The band was white gold with small diamond flecks imbedded in it. She looked back up at Erik, again rendered speechless. He led her to the couch and pulled her into his embrace once they were both seated. He kissed her temple tenderly; this seemed to snap her out of the shocked stupor she had entered.

"I love you," she whispered after an eternity.

"I love you too" he replied, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

After an hour of lying in each other's embrace they retired for the night. Waking up several times during the night, searching for the other in renewed passion.

Jenna woke up late the next afternoon; she rolled over surprised to feel Erik still lying beside her. She rubbed her eyes before opening them, she blinked away the sleep from them as they focused on Erik who was also awake and watching her intensely.

"Is something on your mind love?" she asked groggily.

He shook his head "No my dear" he said, reaching out to brush away a strand of hair from her face.

Jenna smiled, kissing his palm. "I've missed you Erik," she whispered.

His golden eyes darkened slightly "I've missed you too Jenna. Please forgive me, I never meant to…"

She placed a finger over his lips, to silence him. "Think nothing of it Erik. Please? I don't hold anything against you"

He nodded, pulling her to him and placing a light kiss on her head. "When would you like to get married?" he asked after a few moments.

She looked up at him "Well, perhaps this spring? If that's not too soon, I know that doesn't leave a lot of time to get everything done. But I don't want a huge wedding, I know how you hate crowds of people"

"If you wish, but I will brave anything for you" he said half-heartedly.

"Erik, I know how uncomfortable you are around people. I wouldn't want to put you through the stresses of a huge wedding. I'd be happy to be married here, with my family here of course."

"You would sacrifice your 'dream' wedding for me?"

"Dream wedding? Hardly, I've been to so many huge elaborate weddings that I wouldn't want the stress of it. I want our wedding to be small, but tasteful. I mean I would want the traditional trappings, flowers, a stunning wedding gown, a wedding party of some sorts…to deny my mother the pleasure of helping me plan this would be a horrible crime" she added lightly.

Erik grinned, "Do whatever you like, spare no expense"

"Erik, I'm sure myself and my parents can take care of the wedding expenses"

"Nonsense-" he was interrupted by a kiss.

"Erik, it's tradition that the brides family pay for the wedding. Though admittedly the bride and groom are taking on more of that burden these days…" she shook her head "I have sufficient funds myself but knowing my parents and how they love to spoil me there is no need for us to argue. After we are married you and I will share our expenses equally, until then give my parents this last chance to do something like this for me?"

Erik studied her for a moment "Of course my love, whatever you wish"

Jenna smiled at her victory, snuggling against him. "I can't wait to tell my parents, they'll love you," she said as she propped herself up over him.

"That is still up for debate my darling" Erik countered.

She kissed him "Trust me on that"

He managed a weak smile "I will try"

She laid back down against him, closing her eyes and smiling. She opened them once more, watching the light dance off her engagement ring.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm glad so many people enjoyed the last chapter:) This is a bit shorter again, for that I apologize. I will work on getting the next update posted ASAP. Let me know what you think! As always thank you to all my faithful reviewers, without you I'd be lost. :)**

Surrounded by magazine clippings, fabric swatches and post-its Jenna looked around helplessly. Who knew that planning a wedding in three months was so much work?

Jenna had planned on returning to work at Deveraux Architecture, but once they announced their engagement they discovered the amount of work that would be needed to pull the whole affair off in three months. So, therefore Jenna was put in charge of the wedding while Bernard and Erik took care of the firm.

She groaned as the phone rang once more, she picked it up and sighed in relief when she heard her mother's calming voice on the other end.

"Mom, I think Erik and I are going to elope," she said half seriously.

"Don't you dare! I've been looking forward to your wedding for 25 years you had better not take that away from me Jenna Christine!" her mother half yelled back at her.

Jenna sighed, "This wedding is never going to happen! Ever since we announced the engagement I've been getting phone calls from florists, clothing designers, banquet halls offering their services to me! I don't want any of this!" she pouted.

Her mother laughed at her "You'll figure it out…you want my advice?"

"Of course" she replied tiredly.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, what do you need to make this wedding happen?"

Jenna sighed, rolling her eyes "Well, we need someone to officiate the service, flowers, a photographer, and I need a gown, Erik needs a tux. I guess we don't need a caterer, Henri recently hired a wonderful chef…okay I get your point," she added.

"Good…I have to go honey. Your dad and I are going out. Love you, I'll call you later to see how you are doing"

"Thanks Mom, love to dad. Love you" the line went dead, signaling her mother had hung up. She turned the phone off and set it next to her.

Deciding to make things easy she picked up all the stuff surrounding her and threw it all away. She would start from scratch. She heard someone clear their throat behind her; she turned to see Erik standing behind her grinning.

"Hey" she said, standing up and walking over to him, wrapping her arms around him hugging him.

"Hello, how are the wedding plans going?"

She shrugged "I just got off the phone with my mom, she gave me some ideas."

He kissed the top of her head "Good, is there any way I can assist?"

She shook her head "I don't think so darling…I've got everything under control…sort of" she added, frowning. "Don't worry, this wedding will be beautiful"

"Of that I have no doubt" he replied with a smile. He bent down to kiss her gently, before pulling away "I have work that I must do, forgive me?"

She smiled "Of course, go on. I have a lot of stuff to take care of here," she said gesturing to her office.

He turned and left her to her planning. She sat down at her desk, drew out her sketchpad and went to work. She worked late into the evening, not noticing the lateness of the hour until a hand lay upon her shoulder. She jumped, dropping her pencil and sketchpad. She looked around confused for a moment before she saw Erik behind her, she sighed in relief. "Sorry Erik, I didn't hear you come in," she muttered straightening her hair.

"I had gathered as much," he said, amusedly.

She looked at her watch and gasped "I didn't realize how late it was, I'm sorry…" she said hurriedly putting her things away, making sure Erik didn't see the beginning stages of her wedding gown design.

"It's alright, I was just beginning to get worried. You missed dinner, something rare in itself"

"I got involved in my sketches," she explained, standing up taking his hand. "Forgive my absence at dinner…I'm sorry you had to eat alone"

"Think nothing of it my dear, I guessed that you were engrossed in the wedding plans and such…" a grin spreading on his face.

He escorted her out of the room, to the small breakfast nook where her dinner was waiting. He sat with her, enjoying a cup of tea as she ate her meal.

"Erik, what would you like me to have Jean-Michael prepare on the day of the wedding?"

Erik thought for a moment, making a gesture with his hand "Whatever you would like my dear. This is your day, have whatever you want"

"This is our day Erik, it's not about one person. It's about both of us, coming together joining in a bond that will never be broken…"

Erik sat forward "You are quite correct, but unfortunately my indifference to food still plagues me…"

Jenna nodded "Alright, I'll think of something" she said grinning. "I want you to enjoy this day too…"

"I will my dear," he said, taking her hand and placing a light kiss on the back. "With you by my side, it will be the best day of my very long life"

She smiled, feeling herself melt at the look of affection and love in his golden orbs.

After dinner they retired to the music room, Jenna sat herself in the chair close to the fire and immersed herself in a book as Erik worked on his music.

The next day Jenna woke up early to go into Paris, with her she took her drawings for her wedding gown. Bernard's wife had mentioned the name of the lady who had made her own wedding gown, and gave her the address of the little shop.

Jenna walked into the little store, looking around and liking the 'Old World Quaintness' before movement out of the corner of her eye startled her. She whirled around to see an older lady in her late 60's or so smiling at her.

"You are Mademoiselle Marcus, non?"

"Yes Madame" she replied nervously.

"Ah, Madame Juliene told me to expect you. She told me you were to be married?"

"That's right, in May"

"May! But that is only three months away!" the old woman exclaimed.

"I know, if you feel that you don' have enough time, please tell me"

"We will make you a beautiful gown in no time at all! That's why I hired assistants!" she added with a toothy grin.

She smiled "Alright, well I made a sketch of what I was thinking" she said, pulling out her drawings and handing them to the older lady.

"My dear, you have quite a talent…yes I think this will be quite doable"

Jenna smiled, the older lady returned her grin "And please, call me Babette. Now, lets go take a look at some fabric samples to see what you might want?"

Jenna nodded enthusiastically, Babette took her elbow and ushered her to a small room off to the side and pulled out some samples for Jenna to look at.

Three hours later, after considerable poking, prodding, measuring and contemplation Jenna walked out of the little boutique exhausted but thrilled at her selections. Her gown was going to be to die for. She hurried to her car, and made her way home. She walked into the manor, handing her coat and purse to Henri and accepting the cup of coffee gratefully.

"I trust your trip was a success?"

She smiled coyly "Yes, a great success"

Henri smiled, turning away to hang up Jenna's things. "Is Erik in his office?"

"I believe he was in the music room when I last saw him Mam'selle"

She nodded "Thank You Henri" she made her way up the stairs. She stopped outside the music room, listening to this private concert. She peeked inside, smiling when she saw Erik hunched over the keys, scribbling furiously on a piece of his new composition paper. She was about to turn and make a quiet exit and leave him compose in peace when his silky voice reached her ears.

"Leaving so soon ma belle?" he asked softly.

She stepped the rest of the way in the room, smiling "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He turned on the bench to her "You never disturb me my dear" he replied, holding his hands to her. She walked over and placed her hands in his, settling on his lap.

"Did you have fun on your shopping trip?"

She nodded "I did, I'm very pleased with what we came up with"

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, as he wrapped his arms around her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Shorter than usual for me, for that I apologize. I'm nearing the end of my little melodrama here, so I'm struggeling to finish it. Please forgive any spelling and grammar errors, they will be fixed eventually I promise :) Drop me a line, let me know what you think of this next chappie! Enjoy:)**

Jenna had finally persuaded Erik to let her go back into the office to help Bernard who had gotten swamped, as their client list got longer. She walked up the stairs and into the office; she smiled at Sophie the new secretary that Bernard had recently hired. She stepped into the office, smiling at Bernard who looked quite harassed.

"Ah, Jenna you have perfect timing" he said relieved to see her. He handed her a folder, "This client is coming in for one last meeting in 10 minutes, but I have to go to a work site to do an inspection. Do you think you could handle this?"

Jenna took the folder "Of course, you go and do what you need to."

"You're sure?" he asked warily.

She laughed, "Go, I'll be fine" she sat down and read through the file, familiarizing herself with what the client wanted.

She watched in amusement as Bernard hurried around the office for a moment before leaving quickly for the building site. She returned to her reading when a knock on the door interrupted her. She looked up at Sophie.

"Excuse me Mademoiselle, but Monsieur Richard Young is here"

Jenna rose, "Show him in Sophie"

A cheerful young man of about 25-26 walked in. Jenna smiled "Hello Monsieur Young, my name is Jenna Marcus"

He kissed the back of her hand, smiling. "You speak impeccable French Ms.Marcus" he replied with a heavy English accent.

She smiled "Thank you, thank god for French Au Pairs"

He laughed, seating himself across from her. "Indeed"

She cleared her throat "Well I've been looking over your account, and it looks like we will be able to meet your demands as it were, without a problem. Here are the designs Mr.Deveraux drew up for you," she said as she handed him the drawings.

He put up a hand "I don't need to see the drawings, I trust Mr.Deveraux to design a home for me that I would approve of"

Jenna nodded, setting the drawings back down "Alright, well in that case you're set to go."

He rose "Perhaps you would care to have lunch with me?"

She blushed "Thank you for the kind offer, but I'm engaged"

"I'm not proposing Marriage, just a friendly lunch"

"On the condition that you allow me pay for my own meal" she responded after a moment of thought.

He frowned for a moment, but managed to push aside his chivalry "Done, even though my mum is rolling in her grave at this point" he responded jovially.

Jenna laughed, pulling on her coat and picking up her purse. They walked to a small café around the corner. After they ordered their food, they settled into an uncomfortable silence.

"You said you are engaged?" he inquired as he sipped his coffee.

She nodded "Yes I am"

"When are you getting married?"

"May 9th"

"That soon?" he asked, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, it's actually turning into a nightmare."

"That I can imagine. You're American?"

She nodded "Yes I am, was it that terribly obvious?"

"Not really, though being a foreigner myself it's easy to find others as well"

She laughed, picking up her teacup and taking a sip. He watched her for a moment.

"You have the sweetest laugh," he said softly.

This sobered Jenna instantly; she set her teacup down shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Richard picked up on it.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to make you nervous."

She waved a hand "That's alright" she sighed, "It's me who should apologize. This was a bad idea" she began digging through her purse, pulled out a few euro notes and threw them on the table to cover her meal. "This has nothing to do with you, you're nice but I just feel like I shouldn't be here"

"Who is this fiancé who won't allow you to have lunch with another man?"

She sighed, "He's been hurt before, and I don't want to cause any problems between us. I love my fiancé, very much"

He looked defeated "You have a good heart Jenna…I didn't mean to offend anyone"

She smiled "I know, you didn't. This is me, being nutty I guess" she smiled embarrassingly.

He rose, and kissed the back of her hand "No, this is you being in love. I'd hate to see what happens to the poor fool who tries to step between you two"

Jenna smiled "Thank You Richard. Have a good day"

He nodded, watching her leave disappointed. He sighed, sitting back down to finish his coffee.

Jenna hurried to her car, and drove home. _Stupid Jenna! Stupid, Stupid, Stupid!_ She raged at herself as she drove home. She flew in the door, throwing her coat and purse onto the table. She made a beeline for the kitchen, where she proceeded to turn the entire room upside down in her quest for chocolate. Finding cookies, she grabbed a few and headed to her office suite upstairs.

She collapsed down at her desk, turned on her CD player and let the haunting melodies of Evanescence float around her. She nibbled on her cookies as she checked her email. She had the music on so loud she didn't hear Erik come in, not that she would have any way. She screamed, dropped her cookie and whirled around when Erik laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive me, ma belle. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a chuckle.

She sighed and relaxed back into her chair, as Erik leaned against her desk watching her. She was nervous, she knew she didn't have a reason to be nervous. She hadn't done anything wrong, any normal person would understand…but nothing was normal where Erik was concerned. She looked down at her lap, unsure how to bring up the subject. Erik broke the ice for her.

"How did your meeting go?"

"It went well, he seemed pleased."

"Good, I tried to call but Sophie said you had already left"

She bit her lip; there was something in his voice that set off warning bells in her head. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't afraid to get into a fight with him. Lord knows they had already had plenty of shouting matches. But she didn't want him to think she was having second thoughts or that she doubted her descion.

"Yes, Richa-Monsieur Young invited me to lunch" she said nonchalantly.

He crossed his arms over his chest, his golden eyes blazing at this point. "You went to lunch with a young man? By Yourself? A bit foolish don't you think my dear? He could have been a murder"

Jenna rose and took his hands in her, hoping to diffuse the situation before they did start screaming at each other.

"Erik, it was just lunch and I ended up leaving right after we got coffee. I knew you wouldn't want me to…" she paused "I just knew you wouldn't like it. Even though he's a perfect gentleman"

She could tell by the firm set of his jaw that he wasn't happy with that response. She sighed, suddenly very tired.

"Erik, not every man out there is trying to steal me away from you. And even if they were, I love you. I want to be with you, I am with you. But I do have male friends, and I think I might in time have considered Richard a friend. You have to trust my love for you."

Erik saw her stooped posture, and heard the resignation in her voice. He suddenly felt very bad for his stupid behavior. She is a child of the light, just like Christine was. She responds to other people, as people do her as well. She works a room like apro, people are drawn to her. He knew it that instant if he wanted to keep her, he would have to let go of his insecurities and let her be the social butterfly she truly was.

"Forgive me my love," he said quietly, squeezing her hands before placing a light kiss on her lips. "You should be friends with whoever you please…I'm sorry my darling"

She smiled at him "It's alright Erik, I do understand why you are so untrusting in these kinds of situations. It's just going to take time for us to get everything sorted out."

He nodded, kissing her cheek "I'll let you return to your email and I will see you at dinner."

Jenna nodded, kissing him before letting her headrest on his shoulder for a moment before he left the room. She sighed, returning to her laptop groaning as she saw an email from her mom regarding wedding plans.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey all! This story is almost done, I think there is only going to be one or two more chapters! Thank You so much to my loyal readers who have stuck with me! Luv you guys :) Drop me a line, let me know what you think! I Love hearing from you! Enjoy. :)**

It was the end of March and Jenna was beginning to get nervous. She only had a little over a month to finish her wedding plans, which finally seemed to be coming together. She managed to split her time between Deveraux Architecture and the wedding fairly well. Her wedding gown was coming along beautifully, she had helped her best friend Kim decide on a dress to wear as Maid of Honor, and she had arranged for her parents, sister and Kim to fly over a week before the wedding.

She and Erik had chosen wedding bands, and had them on order with the Jeweler that Bernard had recommended. She had also decided on Roses, Calla Lilies and Daisies. When Erik arched an eyebrow at that she merely smiled and told him they had always been her favorite flowers. Upon hearing that he let it go, giving his bride whatever her heart desired.

Bernard was exhausted trying to keep all the clients happy, going to site inspections, dedications and everything else. He wanted to take the work load off Erik and Jenna until after the honeymoon, though he was over-working himself he thought it was well worth the long days to see his reclusive, unhappy employer happy and content.

Jenna was sitting at the dining room table, eating a late supper looking over her calendar trying to figure out what needed to be done between then and her family's arrival in a few weeks. She hadn't seen Erik all day; he had locked himself away in his office with a stack of drafting paper and pencils. She didn't hear him behind her till she felt the light kiss he placed on the top of her head. She looked up at him grinning "Successful day?"

He nodded "Quite" he replied as he sat down next to her looking over the papers scattered in front of her. "How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Everything is pretty much in place, I'll be going to my last fitting the day after my parents fly in. The flowers are going to be delivered the day before the wedding; Jean Luc just approved the menu, saying it wouldn't be a problem. The photographer will be here an hour before the ceremony to take some candid's and stuff. And the official will be here at 1 O'clock."

"It sounds like everything is under control…you've done a magnificent job coordinating everything my love"

She smiled "Well, it's been…interesting. But I've actually kind of enjoyed it"

He took her hand and squeezed it gently "Thank you" he said softly.

She looked up at him a bit confused. "What for?"

"For being wonderful and for putting this wedding together."

Jenna smiled at him sweetly "Erik, you are a very busy man and I know how you hate dealing with people. Which is one of the reasons I'm here to begin with. This was my pleasure"

Erik remained silent for a moment as he took in everything she had said before nodding and standing up. He bent down and kissed her cheek lightly "I think I am retiring for the evening my dear" he said tiredly. Jenna looked up at him and nodded "I'll be up in a bit alright?"

He nodded and walked out of the room. Jenna sighed, pushing away her plate and closing her day planner. She went to her office suite and checked her email before she retired as well. She walked in quietly, shutting the door carefully and tiptoeing to the dresser to pull out her pajamas. She changed and walked over to the massive bed, she saw Erik lying in bed asleep. He looked so at peace when he slept. Jenna smiled as she crawled into bed, lying on her side facing Erik. She brushed a lock of hair away from his face before she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. She rolled over and pulled the blankets up around her. She smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her to him placing a sleepy kiss on her shoulder.

Jenna looked over her shoulder, giving Erik a light kiss before falling asleep. In that state between asleep and awake she heard him mumble "I Love You" she fell asleep knowing she would do anything to protect him, and love him no matter what.

The next morning was a beautiful Saturday morning, Erik slept later than he normally did. Jenna didn't wake up until near 10am, when she did she opened her eyes to find Erik was not in bed with her. She blinked as she looked around the room, she didn't see him at first. She sat up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She stood up and walked into the bathroom, when she walked back out she saw him standing in front of the window, leaning against the sill. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his bare back before laying her head between his shoulder blades.

"Is everything alright love?" she asked softly.

He turned around, pulling her into his embrace kissing the top of her head lightly. "Of course ma belle" he responded softly, resting his bare cheek against her head.

"You just looked like a man with a lot on his mind"

"I was merely thinking, that's all"

"About what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"About how lucky I am…I never expected to find a woman who could love this?" he said gesturing to his face. "Some nights I worry I will wake up and find myself beneath the Opera House alone and miserable."

Jenna remained silent, unsure of what to say. So she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. "You will never be alone again Erik, I promise you that" she said softly.

He bent down and kissed her, though it wasn't the chaste sweet kiss she had just given him. This kiss was passionate and full of emotion; he poured all his feelings into that one kiss. Their tongues dancing furiously, wrapped in each other's arms pressed against one another losing themselves in that one kiss.

When Jenna pulled back, she took his mask off and let it drop to the floor. "I want to see the man, not the mask," she murmured before pulling him down for another kiss. They remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, just standing there in each other's arms, kissing. Erik swooped and picked her up, carrying her to the bed placing her on it gently.

Jenna opened her eyes, smiling as she felt Erik's even breaths on her face. She moved her head to look up at him, he was asleep with her lying next to him, her head resting on his shoulder his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. She kissed his shoulder as she moved to slide out of bed. She was stopped by Erik, who frowned "Where are you going?" he asked, sleepily.

"I was going to go shower and leave you to sleep"

He pulled her to him tightly, not ready to let her go just yet. "Stay"

She grinned "Alright, but eventually we will have to get out of bed and into some proper clothes"

"Why?" he asked with simple logic.

She laughed as she settled back against Erik once more. She sighed, "I can't believe we're going to be married in a month. It seems like the time has flown by" she murmured.

He kissed the top of her head "I never imagined that I would have wedding day. The past few months have been…unreal to me"

Jenna propped herself up and looked down at him, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead. There were no words for that moment, a look passed between the two of them. She leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before getting out of bed. "I have some phone calls to make," she said, grinning at him as she moved off to the bathroom to shower.

Three weeks passed by quickly, Jenna and Erik both so caught up in work and wedding plans that they didn't have time to get nervous. Until the day Jenna's family was flying in, she woke up early that morning hurrying through the shower and getting dressed. Though when Erik emerged from the shower he found her in the walk in closet looking around nervously.

"I have nothing to wear!" she cried out, throwing her hands in the air.

Erik looked at the nearly full racks of clothing in front of him and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't wear any of this stuff! I mean, I never wore this high-end clothing when I was at home! I never owned a Chanel sweater before in my life! My parents are going to think I've turned into a snob!" she cried out.

He pulled her to him, kissing her head. "They aren't going to think you're a snob. They are going to think that you work for a successful business and that you've expanded your wardrobe to reflect that."

He released her and walked over to the rack with all her business clothing hanging on it. He handed her a cream-colored pantsuit with a chocolate brown top. She looked down at the proffered clothing smiling. She kissed him quickly "Thank You Erik"

She dressed quickly, tamed her hair and added light makeup before leaving the dressing room. Erik was pulling on the jacket to his suit as she walked out. She stopped to admire him; he looked incredibly sexy and debonair. She walked over to him and kissed him "You look so handsome!"

He kissed her forehead "And you look stunning, as always" he noted with some amount of pride that she was wearing the necklace he had given her for her birthday. He fingered it lightly before letting his hand fall to his side. Jenna smiled up at him taking his hand and leading him downstairs. They ate a quick breakfast before leaving for the airport. As they neared she felt Erik tense up beside her at the thought of so many people.

"Why don't you wait here with the car? We'll be out shortly" she said, he appreciated her taking the situation in hand like that. He nodded stiffly as she got out of the car. Thomas looked in the mirror, seeing Erik fidget he turned on some classical music hoping to ease his employers discomfort.

Jenna looked around, looking for her parents and sister. She heard squealing and turned to see Kim running to her arms stretched out. The two friends embraced, Kim still squealing.

"Oh my god! Jenna! You're getting married! I can't believe it!"

Jenna smiled nodding, seeing her parents she threw herself into her father's arms. "I'm so happy for you baby" he whispered.

She looked up at him "Thank You daddy"

Her mother hugged her next "I can't wait to see your gown! Where is the mystery man who has swept you off your feet?" she asked, looking around.

"He's waiting in the car, he's not much for crowds"

Her sister came up behind her, inspecting her "When did you start becoming such a fashion diva?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

Jenna turned to glare but saw the teasing expression on her sister's face and hugged her. "You look great! Does this guy have a brother?"

She laughed, pulling her sister and Kim along with her. They were chatting animatedly when they approached the car. Jenna stopped the group "Alright guys, Erik is really nervous. No questions please. I'll explain everything when we get home"

Her parents exchanged a look, but said nothing as the car door opened and Erik got out. Everyone went quiet; Jenna walked over and took his hand. "This is Erik Deveraux, my fiancé. Erik this is my Mother Rebecca, my Father David, My sister Alyssa and my best friend Kim" she said pointing as she said their names.

He shook her father's hand and kissed the back of her mother's causing her mother to blush. "A pleasure" he said. Rebecca nearly fainted when she heard his voice. Jenna smiled as her mother hugged him, taking him quite by surprise. He stepped back, unsure of what to do he relaxed slightly when he felt Jenna's hand slip into his own. They all piled into the car and began their drive back to the estate. Jenna, her mother and Kim all talking about the wedding and the honeymoon. Erik tried to sink into the leather interior as he felt the gaze of Alyssa on his mask.

Once they got to the estate Jenna took her awestruck guests on a tour, helped them settle in before joining Erik in the music room. He was sitting at the piano staring at the ivory keys blankly. She sat down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked softly.

He managed to nod his head weakly; she knew how taxing the entire morning had been. She took his hand and kissed the back of it. "Thank You, I know you hate this. But my family really does like you" she said softly.

He appreciated her efforts to make him more comfortable. "I know my love, I will just be happy once this entire affair is done with so we can return to our lives"

Jenna kissed him before standing "I'm going to go be social for a bit, we'll see you for dinner."

He opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by a gentle look from his fiancé. "It's alright Erik, just go about business as usual. I'm going to take everyone out for a ride." She departed, leaving Erik in silence once more. He listened carefully; finally he heard the door slam downstairs. He sighed in relief before picking up a pen and returning to his composing. It was going to be a very interesting week, though he was looking forward to the next week. He tried to concentrate, but the only thing he could think of was the exquisite beauty outside that would be his wife.


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, this is the last chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with this story! I hope you enjoy the final installment to my little melodrama :) As always, please leave me a note letting me know what you think! Thank you to my kind and loyal readers! I couldn't have done it without you!   
**

Jenna felt someone nudge her, she cracked an eye open and saw Kim standing above her hands on her hips scowling. She groaned, sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked at the little alarm clock sighing when she saw it was only 8:30. They had been up late the night before gossiping with her mother and sister.

"What do you want Kim? It's early"

"The hairdresser is here"

Jenna shot out of bed "What! She's not supposed to be here until 10!"

Kim gave her a weird look "Jen, its 10:07"

She ran her hands through her hair "Oh my god! I'm running late on my wedding day!"

Kim laughed, taking Jenna by the shoulders "Go shower real quick, I'll stall the hairdresser, I'll have her do your mother and sister first so take your time and relax in the shower okay?"

Jenna took a few breaths to calm down "Okay, oh! Find Erik and tell him his Tux is hanging on the right side of his closet near the front."

Kim rolled her eyes but nodded "Alright, go shower, relax!" she shooed Jenna into the bathroom and shut the door. She sighed as she walked out of the room and jumped back in surprise when she ran right into Erik.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there" she said apologetically.

Erik smirked "Think nothing of it" he glanced behind her to the closed bedroom door where Jenna was showering. "Goodness, it's past 10 is she just getting up now?"

Kim grinned and nodded "Sleeping Beauty overslept, she was kind of freaking out too"

"Hmm, I bet. She doesn't like it when things don't go according to plan."

"Yeah, tell me about it." She sighed "Oh, she wanted me to tell you that your tux is hanging in the front of the closet on the right hand side"

Erik nodded "I did find it, but thank you for relaying the message"

They looked at each other a bit uncomfortably before Kim broke the silence "Nervous?"

"No" was his simple reply.

Kim's eyes widened briefly but she said nothing. "Well, as best friend to the bride I'm obligated to say this. I like you Erik; I think you're good for her. But if you hurt her I will have to kill you"

Erik smiled "I appreciate your concern for Jenna, and it is duly noted. But I would never do anything to harm her" he said softly.

Kim put a hand on his arm and squeezed "I know" she took a breath "Well I have to find the hairdresser and get her started on the mother and brat of the bride" she took off down the hall, Erik stepped back into his suite to begin his preparations as well.

She found Rebecca and Alyssa already being fussed over by the two hairdressers. "The bride! Is she coming!" the older hairdresser asked.

"She's in the shower, she had to take some time to distress before her head exploded. She'll be here soon" the lady made an anxious gesture with her hand but continued on. Kim walked over and fingered the glorious wedding gown that had arrived that morning with Babette arriving later to help Jenna get into the gown.

Half an hour later Jenna arrived downstairs, visibly more relaxed. She had pulled on a pair of yoga pants and a button down shirt, she realized how ridiculous she looked but didn't care. Kim handed her a cup of coffee as she sat down in the chair next to her mother, who smiled at her. "Big day sweetie, you ready for it?"

"I am…I thought I would be more nervous but I'm ready for this."

Rebecca smiled at her daughter "I know you are baby. I think you are going to be very happy"

Jenna leaned back in the chair, smiling as she looked over at her wedding gown. She didn't realize anyone was talking to her until someone shook her. "Earth to Jenna! They're waiting for you!" her sister said irritably. Jenna shook her head "Sorry…I was daydreaming. What?"

"The hairdressers, they're ready for you now" Alyssa said, her hands on her hips.

Jenna got up and sat down where the younger hairdresser indicated. Giselle smiled at her and began to work. An hour and a half later with hair and makeup done Jenna stood up smiling when she heard Babette enter the room. The older lady kissed both cheeks, grinning at her. "You look beautiful my dear!"

Half an hour after that Jenna was in her gown, veil secured on her head, shoes on bouquet sitting on the table beside her. Alyssa, Kim and Rebecca were all looking at Jenna with tears in their eyes. "You look…" but Kim couldn't find the words to describe how transformed Jenna looked. She was no longer the artistic, intelligent and kindhearted young lady they had known. She was different, standing there in her wedding finery waiting to walk down the aisle. She was queen. Jenna ran a hand down the skirt and bodice of her gown, feeling the silk and organza under her fingers. She looked at her family, with tears in her own eyes. Her mother rushed forward and embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"Time for you to get married" she said softly.

Someone in the back of the room cleared their throat, all four women turned. David stood in the back of the room, watching his little girl get ready to get married. She looked absolutely perfect. He walked over to her and took her hand "Lookin good baby!"

She smiled, blushing "Thanks Dad. You ready for this?"

"As ready as you are"

Kim handed her the huge bouquet of white roses and lilies before picking up her own. "Lets not keep him waiting," she said.

The five of them made their way through the manor to the glass doors that led to the rose gardens outside. Jenna had managed to turn the entire garden into an Eden. Aside from the many many roses that surrounded each side, there were white roses, lilies and daisies and orchids lining the stone walkway. At the end was an arch of roses and ivy, under that was the priest and a tall dark figure. Jenna's breath caught in her throat, her nerves finally catching up to her. Rebecca and Alyssa walked outside, down the walkway to their seats in the front. Jenna saw the staff seated there as well, all dressed up. Bernard stood next to Erik, serving as his best man. Jenna gripped her dad's arm as they proceeded down the aisle.

Erik had never been more scared in his entire life. He was so afraid she wouldn't go through with the wedding. He waited, anxiously outside with the priest and Bernard. The only sign of his anxiety was the slight tremble of his hands. He heard a few startled gasps and jerked his head up. At first he didn't see her, he saw her mother, sister and Kim. All three women looked beautiful, his heart started beating faster when he saw her. She looked in a word radiant. He had never seen an angel from above until that moment, he prayed that this wasn't an illusion and he was going to wake up. Seeing her walk down that aisle towards him, with nothing but love and acceptance in her eyes brought tears to his own.

Her gown was strapless, made of silk and chiffon with an organza overlay that bunched, leaving layers down the side of the skirt. Beading wound around the edge of the skirt, up the skirt to the bodice. She had a tiara on her head, her veil trailing down her back. She was the most glorious creature he had ever seen. He hardly believed it when her hand touched his. David shook his hand before kissing her cheek and stepping back. Jenna handed her bouquet to Kim before taking both of his hands in her own.

He hardly heard anything, until they came to their vows. "Do you Erik Charles take Jenna Christine to be your wife, to have and hold through good times and bad until you are parted by death?"

"I do," he breathed reverently.

Jenna smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. "And do you Jenna Christine take Erik Charles to be your husband, to have and hold through good times and bad until you are parted by death"

"Yes, I do"

They exchanged rings, though neither one of them would remember it clearly. They were so wrapped up in each other that the entire world dissolved around them until they were brought back to reality by one declaration. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your wife"

Jenna smiled up at Erik "We did it" she whispered. Erik bent down and kissed her ever so gently on the lips as though he was afraid she would disappear. Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself to him. When he broke the kiss she wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. "No more tears Erik, I love you and I will always love you," she whispered her own voice thick with unshed tears.

"May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Erik Deveraux" Jenna and Erik walked back down the aisle arm in arm while their guests threw rice at them. They made a hasty retreat indoors, laughing as they brushed each other off.

"Why would you throw food at someone after they are married?" he mused as he picked out a few pieces from her hair. She giggled; "I don't know" she looked up at him once they had removed all offending pieces of rice from each other. "So what does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like my love?"

"To be a man with a wife and family?"

His breath hitched at the word family, he looked down into her sapphire depths and took a breath before answering. "It feels like a dream come true," he answered finally.

Jenna kissed him lightly "Then I hope neither of us ever wakes up"

Erik nodded, unable to say anything. Jenna looked beyond him "I think our guests have been corralled into the dining room for dinner. Shall we?" He nodded taking her arm and leading her to the dining room, which erupted in applause when they appeared in the doorway. They sat down and Jenna started talking to her sister while David started a conversation with Erik.

After dinner they milled around in the music room, the staff had departed save Henri. Bernard and his wife had gone home so it was just the Deveraux's and Marcuses. Erik was conversing with Kim while Alyssa and Rebecca and Jenna sat talking. All had changed out of their formalwear and were in more relaxed clothes. Erik couldn't take his eyes off his wife. He knew how very lucky he was to have her. Kim saw the look in his eyes and knew he wasn't paying attention. She yawned behind her hand and looked pointedly at Alyssa and her parents. They took the hint and bade the newlywed's goodnight.

Jenna smiled as Erik took her hand and led her to the sofa and collapsed on it with her. "I can't believe it's over." She exclaimed.

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not in the least! I think today went wonderfully, we should have the pictures in about two weeks he said." She looked down studying their matching white gold bands "I just can't believe it happened. I mean it felt like it would never happen when I was planning it."

"You did a marvelous job." He paused "And I don't know it I told you how absolutely breathtaking you looked today"

She grinned, "Yeah, you have but I won't get tired of hearing it."

He laughed, pulling her to him kissing the top of her head. "I do love you so," he said softly. She looked up at him "I know, I love you too" she said before kissing him. She snuggled up next to him, as he rested his cheek on her head. "I never thought this could ever happen"

"What could happen? Getting married?"

"Well yes, but…this."

She looked up at him, confused. "A new life for myself. I never thought I would ever be happy."

She nodded in understanding and rested her head on his shoulder once more. "Everyone deserves happiness and second chances."

"Even Ghosts?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled up at him "Even Ghosts. Welcome to your new life Erik" she said softly before kissing him.

_Fini_


End file.
